


Francuska pomyłka

by alt_er_love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Librarian Castiel, M/M, Priest Crowley, Principal Chuck, Teacher Dean, Teacher Hannibal, dużo przekleństw, school au, tak wiem "dlaczego Hannibal", w sumie taka trochę parodia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_er_love/pseuds/alt_er_love
Summary: To był jego pierwszy dzień a już miał ochotę rzucić się z najbliższego okna. „Pedagogika jest fajna, mówili, jest łatwa i wszędzie dostaniesz pracę mówili - gówno prawda”. I już pierwszego dnia, pierwszej zasranej minuty zaczęły się problemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witam wszystkich serdecznie i proszę o chwilkę uwagi. To mój pierwszy opublikowany fan fic, w dodatku dosyć specyficzny (nie mam pojęcia co brałam) więc proszę, w miarę możliwości, o wyrozumiałość :) Nie powiem, inspiracje czerpałam garściami z życia codziennego w szkole średniej, gdyby pewne kwestie były niezrozumiałe. Błędy, rzecz jasna, mogą się zdarzyć, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będą razić. Nie przedłużając, życzę miłej lektury ^^

To był jego pierwszy dzień a już miał ochotę rzucić się z najbliższego okna. „Pedagogika jest fajna, mówili, jest łatwa i wszędzie dostaniesz pracę mówili - gówno prawda”. I już pierwszego dnia, pierwszej zasranej minuty zaczęły się problemy. Najpierw okazało się, że dostał błędne informacje, przez co zjawił się o godzinę za późno i ominęło go szkolenie BHP. „Nie no kurwa, brawo za organizację”. Następnie wyszło na to, że znalazł się na niewłaściwej liście a co się z tym wiązało miał dostać inne klasy niż planowano, więc interwencja ze strony dyrektora szkoły wydawała się nieunikniona.  
\- Jeszcze raz naprawdę przepraszam - dyrektor Shurley powtarzał tę formułkę niemal jak zdrowaśki w różańcu. - Ale zapewniam pana, panie Winchester, że dostał pan te bardziej zdolne klasy. „Już to widzę, że ciśniesz mi stary ściemę, no ale ok”. - I gdybym mógł jeszcze jedną drobną radę. Niech pan postara się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić albo, chociaż nie dać się im zabić. Albo niech pan ich nie zabije, ale to już według uznania. „Gość umie pocieszyć”.  
\- Ma się rozumieć, dyrektorze.  
\- Proszę, mów mi Chuck - Shurley lekko poluzował krawat i przejechał nerwowo ręką po włosach. - Kiedyś rzucę to wszystko i już więcej nie wrócę. Muszę się napić a rok szkolny nawet się jeszcze nie zaczął – spauzował, by dać Deanowi ostrzeżenie wzrokowe. - Nic nie słyszałeś. „Wow, gość ma problemy”.  
***  
Od rozpoczęcia roku nie minęło wiele czasu, lecz Dean już był pełen nowych spostrzeżeń. Po pierwsze, jak na tak zabytkową szkołę, ze 150 (albo 152??) letnią tradycją (naprawdę zastanawiał się czy to serio takie osiągnięcie czy robią go w bambusa) przystało, mają dokładnie adekwatne sprzęty i obce są im wszelkie innowacje. „Pierdolonego ekspresu do kawy nie potrafią ogarnąć”. Po drugie, jak na rozmaitość kierunków, jakie oferuje szkoła, uczęszczają tu uczniowie o stosunkowo zerowych zainteresowaniach. „Zakładam, że większość nie dostała się tam gdzie chciała i wylądowała tu - zupełnie tak jak ja, chacha...”. Po trzecie, chociaż jego brat Sam również dopiero zaczął tu pracę, jako pedagog oraz nauczyciel wiedzy o społeczeństwie, nie przypadł mu zaszczyt wychowawcy klasy, w przeciwieństwie do niego. „I wszystkie moje modlitwy o spokojne lata poszły się jebać”. Po czwarte, ostatnie, i zdecydowanie najciekawsze, była jego klasa. Choć na samym początku obiecał sobie mocno, że postara się być dobrym wychowawcą to z nimi się po prostu nie dało. Połączenie w jednej grupie dwóch tak skrajnie różnych kierunków nawet opóźnionemu w rozwoju wydawałoby się złym pomysłem „A może dyrektor Shurley był najzwyczajniej w świecie sadystą? Kto go tam wie..." i generowało nic tylko problemy, to w dodatku, w tym jakże krótkim okresie czasu, zdążyli już sobie wyrobić u niego najgorszą opinię oraz, jak się okazało, wszystkie pozostałe klasy ich nienawidzą.  
\- Mówię ci Sam, otrzymałem bandę jakiś dzieci specjalnej troski.  
\- Ciekawe, żadnego z nich jeszcze nie poznałem - Sam siedząc w swoim gabinecie podał brat kubek czarnej jak smoła kawy.  
\- Nic dziwnego, im już nawet ksiądz by nie pomógł, pomioty szatana.  
\- A co z ich poprzednim wychowawcą?  
\- Poszła kurna na macierzyński. Krążą pogłoski, że odprawiała czarne msze w szkolnej piwnicy.  
\- Może chciała wypędzić z nich tego szatana - Sam roześmiał się szeroko i poklepał brata budująco po plecach. - Dasz sobie radę, to ich przedostatnia klasa, jeszcze dwa lata i będziesz miał spokój.  
\- Nie wiesz tego, każdy dzień tutaj to jak walka między popełniłem samobójstwa a ludobójstwa - Dean rzucił wzrokiem na zegarek zdając sobie sprawę, że pewnie jest już spóźniony na lekcje. - Lecę już Sammy.  
\- Jestem pewien, że ich dotyczą podobne rozterki. Trzymaj się.  
Dean wychodząc w pośpiechu nie zauważył przechodzącego obok gabinetu ucznia i wpadli na siebie z całym impetem.  
\- Wybacz czterooki, spieszę się - nie przywiązał uwagi zbytnio do jego wyglądu, miał chyba ciemne włosy no i rzecz jasna okulary „Nawet chodzą jak potłuczeni, Boże! Widzisz a nie grzmisz!”.  
Po lekcji z jego ukochaną klasą (za niedługo wygoogluje "jak zabić 28 osób bez świadków... Mm... A chuj ważne żeby zabić") dostrzegł w swoim planie lekcji światełko nadziei zwane okienkiem, dzięki czemu dane mu było posiedzieć w pokoju nauczycielskim. Chwilę pogawędził z nauczycielem historii doktorem Lecterem „Ciekawe czy jakbym nosił garnitur i krawat do pracy, to też bym mógł się ubiegać o tytuł doktora?”, aż pojawił kolejny historyk, profesor Singer, „Dlaczego mają się do nas zwracać ‘per profesor’, kiedy ja i większość tutaj mamy tytuł magistra? Kurwa logika życia”.  
\- Te klasy odzieżowe to dopiero wyzwanie, od kiedy wprowadzili ten kierunek każdy dzień to jak życie w kabarecie - Singer założył na uczesane do tyłu włosy starą, poniszczoną czapkę z daszkiem i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie kamizelki.  
\- Specyfika to ich mocna strona - Winchester rzucił żartobliwie, choć sam nie znosił tych klas równie mocno co swojej.  
\- Oj już tak nie błyszcz pięknym słownictwem księżniczko i rzuć fajkę - wyciągnięta dłoń profesora pojawiła się w zasięgu jego pola widzenia. - Widziałem jak też wymykasz się do kantorka na trzecim. Daj - Dean potulnie podzielił się ze starszym mężczyzną papierosem a ten kiwnął głową na znak wdzięczności.  
\- Bobby, jak zawsze wspaniałomyślny i kulturalny - wtrącił się doktor.  
\- Bierz swoją sarkastyczną dupę i idź już sobie, Lecter.  
\- Jeśli masz jakieś problemy, kolacja z daną osobą pomaga - Lecter rzucił cenną radę tuż przed swoim wyjściem.  
\- Nie wierz nigdy w ani jedno jego słowo, dzieciaku. „Ja? Dzieciak?”  
\- Nie wie profesor czy jest tutaj biblioteka? Jakoś nie przyjrzałem się jeszcze zbytnio planu a szkoła jest ogromna, mam nawet problem z ogarnięciem wszystkich toalet.  
\- To szkoła geniuszu, w każdej jest biblioteka „Ten facet musi żyć z papierosów, alkoholu i sarkazmu, nie ma innej opcji”.  
\- Potrzebuję bardziej specjalistycznych książek.  
\- To najstarsza szkoła w okolicy a co za tym idzie ma najstarszą bibliotekę, zajmuje prawie 1/4 tej szkoły, dopiero tam można się zgubić.  
\- Jej - okrzyk radości Deana nie mógł być bardziej wymuszony, kiedy kolejną na niekończącej się liście „wkurwiających rzeczy” była zajebista wielkość tej placówki. - Nie mógłby mnie pan zaprowadzić?  
\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na panią z portierni, synu? Jest gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze, umiesz czytać to może odnajdziesz, chociaż drogę w jedną stronę, ale nie gwarantuję powrotu.  
\- Dzięki, to naprawdę pocieszające - Winchester z uśmiechem pt. „Takie kurewsko śmieszne, że aż zapomniałem się zaśmiać” miał już wyjść, kiedy usłyszał za sobą jeszcze pytanie.  
\- W ogóle to, kim ty do diabła jesteś?  
\- Dean Winchester, uczę angielskiego, mój brat Sam jest też tutaj pedagogiem.  
\- To ty jesteś wychowawcą tych matołów z jednej przedmaturalnej? - Singer i tak już skwaszony, załamał się nawet jeszcze bardziej. - Nienawidzę ich.  
\- Ja też.  
***  
Trafienie do biblioteki było praktycznie porównywalne ze znalezieniem Narni, ale się udało. Faktycznie była wielka i stara, ale ładnie odnowiona, w ciepłych, karmelowych kolorach, chociaż ta jedna część nie przyprawiała o depresję. Liczył może nawet, że spotka tu jakąś uroczą bibliotekarkę, ponieważ póki, co rada pedagogiczna uboga była w ładne kobiety, oraz generalnie, w kobiety. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, kiedy podszedł do kontuaru w poszukiwaniu żywej formy życia, dostrzegł męską sylwetkę, ukrytą między stertą książek. Po chwili dopiero przypomniał sobie, że to ten sam typ, z którym się wcześniej zderzył.  
\- Pan...? - Winchester próbował przyciągnąć jakoś uwagę mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, czterooki - odparł niski, chrapliwy głos.  
\- Wybacz, myślałem, że to jakiś uczeń „Luz człowieku, wyglądasz jakbyś tu mieszkał, pomyłka była w pełni uzasadniona”. - Muszę założyć jakąś kartę czy coś żeby wypożyczyć książkę?  
\- Absolutnie, myśli pan, że pożyczyłbym książkę komuś z ulicy? - mężczyzna w końcu postanowił spojrzeć, kto w ogóle odwiedza jego bibliotekę a na końcu języka Deana była już przygotowana kąśliwa uwaga na temat faszystowskiej biurokracji, podczas gdy jest pracownikiem szkoły, ale nagle głowa opustoszała z myśli. Jego oczom ukazały się dwie szmaragdowo błękitne tęczówki, skryte pod warstwą ogromnych, kwadratowych okularów, w grubych, czarnych oprawkach. Obserwowały go w milczeniu, dokładnie i łagodnie a twarz wskazywała lekkie zmieszanie. To musiał być bibliotekarz, rozczochrane, odstające na wszystkie strony świata kosmyki ciemnych, lekko falowanych włosów, blado brązowy sweter z przydługimi rękawami i kubek smolistej kawy obok dłoni. Napięcie, jakie się między nimi utworzyło, w jednym zetknięciu się dwójki oczu, trwało jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Imię? - zapytał niespodziewanie bibliotekarz, znajdując w szufladzie odpowiedni formularz.  
Po głowie Winchestera już przebiegała seria pytań, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że miał zamiar wyrobić kartę.  
\- Dean Winchester - odpowiedział ściągając poważnie brwi.  
\- Pracuje pan na terenie placówki?  
\- Yhm.  
\- Numer telefonu?  
\- Numer? - Dean w jednym momencie poczuł zwiększony rytm serca i w popłochu nie potrafił skleić prostego zdania.  
\- Tak, numer kontaktowy w razie... „No jasne, kontaktowy. Jezu Winchester, o czym ty najlepszym rozmyślasz tylko, dlatego, że facet ci się podoba... Co?! Nie! Ja tego nie powiedziałem, nie pomyśla...”  
\- Wszystko w porządku?


	2. Chapter 2

Koniec lekcji był dla niego wybawieniem. Nie tylko z oczywistych względów spokoju, harmonii i braku skłonności samobójczych. Dane mu było w końcu zasmakować mroźnego, suchego powietrza, dzięki któremu miał nadzieję oczyścić umysł z niepokojących myśli. Nawet wypalenie reszty z paczki papierosów podczas krótkich przerw, nie przyniosło oczekiwanego ukojenia. „Spoko Winchester, nic ci nie ma. To tylko... Krótkotrwały kryzys”. Ale ile by nie gadał jak psychiczny pod nosem, natrętne wspomnienie niezręcznej rozmowy z bibliotekarzem wciąż powracało i bynajmniej nie był to pierwszy taki epizod w jego życiu. „To wszystko przez tamtego sylwestra, było ciemno, dobra zabawa, w chuj alkoholu a ten kelner sam się do mnie przystawiał całą noc”. Szczęście w nieszczęściu - to jego brat, Sam, znalazł ich na drugi dzień razem w łóżku a jego pierwszymi słowami (o ile Dean dobrze pamiętał, przez wzgląd na skutki uprzedniego upojenia alkoholowego) były „No kurwa wreszcie”. I choć młodszy Winchester naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko to starszy od tamtej pory bardzo pilnował się kontaktach męsko-męskich, aby nie przekroczyć granicy.  
„Kuuurwa, ale zimno, w dodatku chujostwo jeszcze pizga złem i nie mam już ani jednej pety”. Kiedy wyjątkowo nerwowo zaczął przeszukiwać kolejne kieszenie kurtki poczuł zderzenie z podobną siebie wielkości masą.  
\- Jak kurwa lez... - bojowy nastrój i złość w jednym momencie z niego uleciały, nie tylko za sprawą uporczywego zimna. - Znowu ty? Nigdy nie patrzysz jak chodzisz - dodał nieco spokojniej, wręcz żartobliwie, choć w jego mniemaniu miało zabrzmieć dużo groźniej.  
\- Mógłbym posądzić cię dokładnie o to samo - odparł z nienaruszenie poważną miną. - Ale i tak przepraszam, okulary zimą to naprawdę niewdzięczny wynalazek - wskazał ręką zaparowane szkła, jednocześnie zdejmując je i wycierając kremową szmatką, wyciągniętą z kieszeni kurtki.  
\- Jasne - Deana nie do końca przekonało takie wyjaśnienie, ale co on się mógł znać na problemach czterookich. - W ogóle czy ty mnie śledzisz? „No to żeś teraz pierdolnął Winchester jak łysy grzywą o kant kuli, byś tak czasami ryja przymknął i może do dzisiaj by cię jeszcze uznawali za filozofa”.  
\- Nie, po prostu też skończyłem pracę o tej porze - zmrużył lekko oczy jednak bardziej w wyniku niezrozumienia niż obrażenia.  
\- No tak. To był cholernie długi dzień - blondyn wypuścił długą smugę pary z ust chwytając się za zmarznięte skronie.  
\- Jak każdy w tej szkole. Nie martw się, jeśli teraz nie odejdziesz, po jakimś czasie do tego przywykniesz, Dean - choć wargi bruneta nawet minimalnie nie drgnęły czuć było, jak promieniuje uśmiechem. Winchester na ten gest minimalnie się rozchmurzył i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo w tych okularach, szarej, wełnianej czapce, spod której wystawały jedynie kosmyki ciemnych włosów i szarym szaliku, zarzuconym luźno dookoła. „Pierdolę, o czym ja znowu myślę”.  
\- Wyglądasz na bardzo wyziębionego.  
\- Ta, nie wziąłem jeszcze kurtki zimowej a nie sądziłem, że już nadejdzie epoka lodowcowa. Za chwilę zamienię się tu w cholerny sopel lodu.  
\- Cóż, technicznie jest to niemożliwe, żeby człowiek zamienił się w sopel lodu, ale zgaduję, że miałeś to na myśli w sensie metaforycznym.  
\- Jasne „On robi sobie ze mnie jaja czy tak na serio? A sądziłem, że to ja mam nawalone pod kopułą”. Nie wiedząc, kiedy ani tym bardziej, dlaczego, bibliotekarz zaczął ściągać swój długi, gruby szalik, który tak rozłożony przypominał niemal koc i cisnął go w stronę Winchestera.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Jest zimno, więc pożyczam ci szalik, ja mam czapkę i kurtkę zimową, podczas gdy ty jesteś nieodpowiednio ubrany.  
\- Przecież nawet mnie nie znasz!  
\- Dean Winchester, uczysz języka angielskiego i mam twój numer telefonu - Dean nie skomentował tego jak dziwnie to musiało zabrzmieć (a może to tylko jego wybujała wyobraźnia), przez co nieco się speszył.  
\- Nie mówiłem, że uczę angielskiego - zauważył słusznie i ciężko było stwierdzić, czy brunet poczerwieniał przez mróz czy wniosek Deana. - A co jeśli już ci go nie oddam?  
\- Wiem gdzie cię szukać i w razie, czego wysłać policję. Adres też jest w szkolnej bazie danych, „Co za cwana złotówa” - Deanowi skończyły się już argumenty a i mężczyzna nie czekał dłużej, kiedy oplótł blondyna grubym szalem, zasłaniając mu przy tym niemal pół twarzy.  
\- Dzięki. Ale czekaj, czekaj nie odchodź, nawet nie znam twojego imienia!  
\- Novak - odparł zatrzymując się w połowie kroku.  
\- Imienia - podkreślił dosadnie. - Wcześniej zwróciłeś się do mnie po imieniu, nie ma tak dobrze - Novak stał chwilę w milczeniu unikając jasno zielonych tęczówek Deana, którym z tak wielką chęcią przypatrywał się do tej pory. Spróbował tylko raz podnieść oczy do góry, kiedy jednak spotkał się z oczekującym na odpowiedź blondynem zaraz wbijał wzrok z powrotem w chodnik.  
\- Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

„Pachnie... Tak przyjemnie. Ciepły, miękki, wygrzany - i czuć na nim faje. Nawet cholerny bibliotekarz jest palaczem!”  
Nie minęło nawet pierwsze półrocze (jedynie jakieś dwa miesiące) a Dean już obfitował w nowe spostrzeżenia, tym razem jednak dotyczące kadry nauczycielskiej. Po pierwsze, w murach pięknej, 150 letniej szkoły, matematyki nauczał sam szatan. Lucyfer, bo takie przezwisko miał owy nauczyciel (tak naprawdę wszyscy zwracali się do niego ‘profesorze’ a tym imieniem posługiwali się tylko w zaufanym gronie) był szczerze znienawidzony przez każdego napotkanego na swojej drodze ucznia, jednocześnie budząc w nich strach i respekt. Szczególnie Dean o tym wiedział gdyż jego klasa miała lekcje matematyki właśnie z Lucyferem i niemal na każdej godzinie wychowawczej wylewała swoje gorzkie żale „Dobrze wam tak gnoje”. Jak to raz ujął Bobby, (bo tak, przeszli do siebie na ‘ty’) „Pedagogika jest jak wielka karuzela spierdolenia - kiedy myślisz, że już zaczynasz odczuwać przyjemność znów chce ci się rzygać”. Kolejnym ciekawym przypadkiem z tej jakże osobliwej listy (Dean już naprawdę nie wiedział, kto jest bardziej zrąbany - nauczyciele czy uczniowie, przez co często dotykał go dylemat kury i jajka: kto był pierwszy?) był Gabriel, nauczyciel, na nieszczęście, wychowania do życia w rodzinie i biologii. Czemu na nieszczęście? Gdyż niespotykanym jest, aby osoba do tego poziomu wyluzowana, dowcipna i zboczona, miała zezwolenie na pracę z młodzieżą. Winchester nie potrafił pojąć jak ktoś taki mógł dostać tu posadę, podczas gdy po szkole krążą pogłoski o „przypadkowych seansach” porno na WDŻ-cie. „Ciekawe czy znerwicowany dyro o tym wie i ma wyjebane, czy nie chce wiedzieć?”. Niesamowitości tej placówki nigdy się nie kończą „Prawie jak poziom debilizmu jej uczniów”, nie tylko pod postacią erotomana biologa robiącego „różne rzeczy” z manekinami na lekcjach, ale także pół-francuza Balthazara, uczącego języka francuskiego (jakby to nie było już kurewnie oczywiste) głównie szmaciane klasy, któremu nie przeszkadza granica uczeń-nauczyciel i z leksza ma wywalone na swoją pracę, okazjonalnie popijając dobrą whisky w kantorku obok chemików (gdyż w tych klasach też jest pełno dziewczyn). Nieco spokojniejszymi charakterami „A może nie na tyle popierdolonymi” są ruda piękność Ruth, bardziej znana jako Rowena, specjalistka klas odzieżowych, zawsze z wianuszkiem adoratorów w postaci napalonych samców-informatyków, o której także krążą pogłoski, jakoby tworzyła własny sabat, (ale kto by się temu dziwił w tej szkole, w końcu zostały jeszcze w piwnicy jakieś przedmioty kultu po starej matematyczce), lesbijka informatyk Charlie, do której Dean próbował zarywać już pierwszego dnia no, ale „...”. Typ, który zdecydowanie woli komputery od ludzi i cierpi na równie głęboką depresję, co większość w tym miejscu „Znów dylemat kury i jajka - kto popadł pierwszy w depresję?: i chciałaby znaleźć Śródziemie z Władcy Pierścieni „Hej, nie osądzam, jeżeli znajdzie drogę, mam już jakby co w domu spakowane walizki” oraz ksiądz Crowley. Skąd Crowley? Istnieje wiele wersji, o ile w przypadku Lucyfera ksywa jest adekwatna do charakteru i metod nauczania, to większość twierdzi, że dźwięk dzwonka ojca to piosenka Black Sabbath „Mr Crowley”, stąd Crowley, inni, że to nazwisko brytyjskiego okultysty, mistyka, „Ale dlaczego ksiądz miały przejąć stąd imię, to już kurwa pozostaje zagadką” a pozostali, że jego oryginalne imię przypomina nazwę choroby wenerycznej. On sam jednak jest nader sympatyczny, jakby w niedługim odstępie czasu planował zbiorowe morderstwo.   
\- Kuuuurwa znowu zostawiłem zapalniczkę w kurtce - Dean już zamknął za sobą drzwi do kantorka na trzecim, kiedy po raz kolejny zapomniał tej cholernej zapalniczki.   
\- Możesz pożyczyć ogień ode mnie - usłyszał dobrze mu znany głos, po którym nastąpił obraz drobnej sylwetki, opierającej się o stare biurka, rozstawione wokół pozawalanych tonami śmieci półkami.   
\- Dzięki Cas. Nie podejrzewałbym, że z ciebie taki nałogowiec. W ogóle bym się nie zorientował gdyby nie twój szalik.  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli nie pachniał najlepiej.   
\- Nie spoko... - samo wspomnienie przyjemności, jaką wywołał u niego ten skąpy kawałek materiału, należący do drugiego mężczyzny, przyprawiał go w zakłopotanie. Dean podszedł bliżej Castiela z papierosem w ustach i zaciągnął nieco ognia z jego kawałka tytoniu, przez co ich usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko. Cas nawet nie spuszczał oka z blondyna i bynajmniej nie odczuwał w związku z tym niezręczności.  
\- Masz bardzo dużo piegów - stwierdził po dłuższej obserwacji Winchestera.  
\- Czy to przestępstwo? - rzucił zadziornie z uśmiechem Dean. W końcu dane mu było spędzić parę przyjemnych minut na papierosie w dobrym towarzystwie. - Nie są zbyt urodziwe, ale są.   
\- Nie zgodzę się. Poza tym, i tak odnajduję cię jako atrakcyjnego - Cas zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć i jak, żeby wprawić Deana w zakłopotanie i stan przedzawałowy. „Jezu... Udaj, że tego nie słyszałeś. To znaczy ty Winchester, nie Jezus Chrystus, Syna Bożego nie mieszaj w swoje homoseksualne frustracje”.  
Spotkania z Casem były naprawdę przyjemne, (sam nadał mu te ksywkę, choć w całej budzie nikt nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia) inteligentny, nieco społecznie niezręczny, był tu chyba poza nim i Samem najnormalniejszą osobą (jak się okazuje dr Lecter to najprawdopodobniej psychopata a Bobby to stary alkoholik), mieli wiele wspólnych tematów gdyż, tak jak Winchestera, i Novaka interesowała literatura. Wszystko to nie zmieniało faktu, że wisiało nad nimi napięcie seksualne i widmo nieuchronnego związku homoseksualnego. Castiel nie raz dawał Deanowi do zrozumienia, że ten mu się podoba, (choć dosyć subtelnie) a jedyny problem stanowił tu Winchester, wychowany w konserwatywnym środowisku, który przez wzgląd na swój nieziemski wygląd (Charlie raz stwierdziła, że połowa tej szkoły chciałaby go przelecieć, gdy Crowley zaraz ją poprawił, że chodziło jej o połowę globu) często był obiektem wszelakiego zainteresowania i sam miewał różne ciągoty, choć z Casem było inaczej. Był przede wszystkim jego... „Bratnią duszą? To zbyt romantyczne”.


	4. Chapter 4

\- O co chodzi tym dziewczynom? - Winchester siedząc w bibliotece pozostawał w stanie głębokiej zadumy.   
\- Co masz na myśli? - Cas nawet, jeśli chodziło o pierdoły zawsze wykazywał duże zainteresowanie problemami Deana.  
\- Takie trzy dziewczyny z mojej zajebistej klasy, one, jakby to... Za każdym razem, kiedy znajduję się niedaleko, ryją jak popieprzone. No dwie, jedna zazwyczaj stwarza wrażenie tej mądrej. Wcześniej myślałem, że są po prostu szalone, teraz ryzykuje stwierdzenie, że są opętane.  
\- Takie trzy brunetki, które niemal codziennie okupują automat z kawą, jedna ma obsesje na punkcie Hadesa, druga na punkcie energetyków a trzecia na punkcie nas?  
\- Co do jasnej, ciasnej, prasnej, kraciastej, pierzastej cholery? - Dean aż zawrzał, kiedy zrozumiał, że dziewczyny shipują go z Casem (tak, Dean był geekiem, miał Tumblra, wiedział, co oznacza „ship”). - A skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?  
\- Siedzę tu całymi dniami i słyszę różne rozmowy.  
\- Podsłuchujemy ludzi Cas? Nie ładnie mieć takie gumowe ucho.  
\- Jestem pewien, że moje ucho nie jest gumowe, bo składa się z kości „No jasne, zgrywaj autystyczne dziecko”.  
\- Dean długo jeszcze będziesz tutaj przesiadywał? - zza pleców już niemal poczuł przeszywający go wzrok brata, którego uprzedził jedynie drażniący głos.   
\- Sammy~ Coś czuje, że po lekcji z moją klasą.  
\- Wrrr - warknął młodszy. - Przysięgam, że pozabijam kiedyś to całe zasrane gówniarstwo i pójdę do więzienia w poczuciu spełnienia.   
\- Biedna Samantha.  
\- Nie chciałbyś kawy, Sam? - zaproponował Castiel.  
\- Marzę o tym, dzięki Cas.  
\- Witam chłopcy - do rozmowy dołączyło się również 175 czystego sarkazmu z brytyjskim akcentem w sutannie. - Problemy w raju? - jakoś zawsze kiedy pojawiał się ojciec Crowley wszyscy tracili humor. - Łosiu! Co słychać? Wyglądasz licho.   
\- Świetnie a jak pogoda tam na dole? - Sam na ogół bardzo kulturalny, jak każdy w starciu z klasą Deana stawał się rozszalałym psychopatą. „Brawo Sammy, moja krew. Już słyszę w tle 'Turn down for what'”.  
\- Co za sarkastyczna roszpunka. Chodź, podobno jesteś pedagogiem w tym domu wariatów, potrzebuje cię przy egzorcyzmach „Egzorcyzmy? Czasami ciężko stwierdzić czy aby na pewno żartuje”. - Olej swojego brata, jego chłopaka i chodźmy.   
\- O czym ty kurwa... My nie.. - Dean po raz kolejny na próżno próbował ratować swoją męską godność.   
\- Jasne. A ja byłem w seminarium - spuentował go ojciec Crowley, pozostawiając ich samym sobie.   
***  
Przesiadywanie w pokoju nauczycielskim, w trakcie okienka, należało do jednej z ulubionych czynności w ciągu długiego jak cholera dnia, tym bardziej, kiedy towarzystwo umilał mu Novak. Niby mogli równie dobrze siedzieć w bibliotece (tam też jest czajnik i można przyrządzić kawę), ale w niektórych, dobrze zabezpieczonych szafkach, można było dostać jeszcze jakieś słodycze z ubiegłorocznych dni nauczyciela.  
Dean położył na stole dwa, świeżo zaparzone kubki czarnej kawy (do 150 letniej szkoły nie doszły jeszcze takie wynalazki jak mleczko do kawy) i sam dosiadł się na krześle obok Castiela.   
\- To jaką teraz zamierzasz im zadać lekturę, Dean? – kontynuowali temat.  
\- Nie wiem czy jest sens. Ta banda debili zatrzymała się zapewne na poziomie umysłowym „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza”, więc i tak nie mam z kim rozmawiać na lekcjach na temat książek.   
\- Zawsze możesz porozmawiać ze mną.   
\- Dzięki Cas, to naprawdę pocieszające - nie był pewien czy miał to powiedzieć szczerze czy z przekąsem, ale doceniał starania Novaka.   
\- O! Muszę już wracać, dyrektor miał przyjść jakoś popołudniu i... - w pośpiechu chwycił szklankę chcąc upić choćby łyk, jednak nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że spotka się z samym wrzątkiem. Na szczęście Dean był o tyle bardziej trzeźwy, że w ostatniej chwili zasłonił kubek dłonią i jedynie, z czym spotkały się usta Castiela to miękka skóra Winchestera. Blondyn w pierwszym odruchu chciał okrzyczeć bruneta z góry na dół, lecz niezręczność sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł, dodatkowo potęgowana przez dokładne wpatrywanie się w siebie dwóch różnokolorowych tęczówek, odebrało mu kompletnie mowę. Czuł na dłoni ciepło i miękkość ust Castiela, przez co, o zgrozo, „Tylko o tym nie myśl, tylko o tym nie... Aaaaa, pomyślałem!” pomyślał o pocałowaniu ich. Długim i namiętnym. „Jezu Winchester idź się leczyć, niech cię zamkną, wykastrują i nie wiem, co jeszcze”.  
***  
Na przerwie standardowo wyszedł na dymka na trzecim, i standardowo pojawiła się tam mniej więcej ta sama ekipa. Z tą różnicą, że do ich skromnych progów zagościł również Balthazar.  
\- A profesor, co tu robi? Sądziłem, że to nie te rejony - choć Winchester wiedział, że nie musi zwracać się do Balthazara „per profesor” to jednak został wychowany na kulturalnego. „Tylko społeczeństwo i ta szkoła spierdoliły mu psychikę”.  
\- Taaaa... Zamknęli skrzydło chemiczne na czas remontu, ubolewam - przyznał otwarcie, wyciągając piersiówkę z kieszeni marynarki.   
\- Nie na dymka?  
\- Tytoń szkodzi płucom.  
\- A alkohol wątrobie.   
\- Tutaj trzeba mieć jakiś nałóg, żeby nie rzucić się z dachu przy lepszej okazji.   
\- Jeszcze brakuje tylko żeby Gabriel chodził do tego kantorka - Winchester wypuścił długą smugę dymu, kiedy Balthazar wziął się za opróżnianie pojemnika.   
\- Jezu, oby nie. To, co on wyprawia na lekcjach to tylko jeden Pan Bóg wie - francuz aż drgnął na samą myśl.  
\- A profesor jakoś może flirtować z uczennicami - wytknął mu słusznie.   
\- I?  
\- To niewłaściwe.  
\- I?? O twoim romansie z bibliotekarzem też jakoś wszyscy wiedzą.   
\- Co do... „Ja pierdolę, co z tymi ludźmi jest nie tak?”  
\- Poza tym flirt nie jest nielegalny, a cała reszta to tylko z pełnoletnimi - dodał puszczając oczko.


	5. Chapter 5

Czego najbardziej nienawidził w całej swojej karierze pedagogicznej? Kiedy planowo miał mieć okienko, swoją ostoje spokoju i harmonii, a wciskali mu zastępstwo. Niby zawsze dodatkowy grosz wpadnie, ale czemu akurat z jego klasą? „Nie dość, że i tak muszę ich widywać ponadprogramowo...” Na szczęście gnojki tak się urządziły, że jak mieli mieć WF tak WF mieć będą. Jedynie on będzie musiał pilnować by nikt nie stracił podstawowych kończyn, z zębami już różnie może się sprawa potoczyć. „Podzieliły się niedorozwoje na drużyny i teraz będzie - jeden team ruskie dzieci a reszta koreańce z telepatią. A dziewczyny? No jasne opierdolendo, też bym tak miał, gdyby tu z wami kurwa nie musiał siedzieć!”. Gra w koszykówkę szła pełną parą a Winchester coraz bardziej drżał w obawie o własne, a niżeli cudze życie, kiedy dostrzegł w drzwiach wejściowych znajomą postać. „O tak Cas, błagam ratuj, ogłoś jakąś wojnę nuklearną albo wybuch rektora, kij że zrobimy sobie Czarnobyl, ale warto”. Winchester już zmierzał w stronę Novaka, kiedy w jednym momencie dostrzegł brązową piłkę lecącą w kierunku bruneta, który już w następnej chwili leżał na podłodze. Dean w ułamku sekundy poderwał się do biegu i co pierwsze rzuciło mu się w oczy to krew na twarzy Castiela, połamane oprawki i roztrzaskane szkło. Uczniowie zabiegli się wokół w popłochu, zaczynając przekrzykiwać się wzajemnie, (co głupszy, to głośnej) wspominając coś o pielęgniarce „Przecież w tej szkole nawet nie ma pielęgniarki, cud, jeśli znajdą apteczkę”.  
\- Wypad mi stąd, ale już! Do szatni i żebym was kurwa na oczy nie widział! - nikt nie śmiał się sprzeczać z takim Deanem, klasa momentalnie ucichła i rozeszła się w milczeniu. - Cas, żyjesz? „Debilu to naprawdę nie najlepsza pora na żarty”  
\- Nie powinieneś przeklinać w obecności uczniów - odparł Novak odzyskując powoli kontakt z rzeczywistością. Blondynowi kamień spadł z serca.  
\- Choć tu mały kurwiu, trzeba cię opatrzeć.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś mnie zaprowadził, bo jakoś słabo widzę.  
\- Teraz to Bogu dziękuję, że nie jestem zmuszony cię nieść - Winchester oparł ramię Novaka o siebie i przywlókł ich do kantorka na sali gimnastycznej. Na szczęście rany tylko wyglądały groźnie, a po opatrzeniu wodą utlenioną zostało tylko parę zadrapań na policzkach, które starannie okleił plastrami. W końcu również mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego oczom (w sumie to doskonale się złożyło, że okulary roztrzaskały się tam na amen) a nigdy nie potrafił napatrzeć się na nie wystarczająco.  
\- Wyglądam tak źle jak się czuję? - spytał Castiel lekko odchylając się od piekącej rany wody utlenionej.  
\- Nie, wyglądasz gorzej - Dean roześmiał się, ale zaraz potem wyjaśnił. - Tylko żartowałem, wyglądasz dobrze, stanowczo lepiej ci bez okularów.  
\- Ale przez to nic nie widzę. Nie widzę dokładnie ciebie, a lubię przyglądać się twoim oczom.  
\- Wiem, zauważyłem - i po raz kolejny to robił, wypowiadał pozornie normalne zdanie, które wprawiało Deana w zakłopotanie i szybsze bicie serca. Ale matko, te tęczówki. Nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby to był ostatni widok w jego życiu. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, ale przyglądał im się zdecydowanie za blisko aż poczuł delikatne ciepło bijące z dłoni, która znalazła się na jego policzku. Dłoni Castiela. Dłoni, która zręcznie przejechała w kierunku szyi i przysunęła twarz blondyna nawet bliżej, aż w końcu Deanowi zabrakło trzeźwości, rozumu czy racjonalnego poglądu sytuacji i ich usta złączyły się w nieśmiałym pocałunku, który po jakby wstępnej próbie, przybrał bardziej namiętną formę. Winchester, chętny takiego rozwoju zdarzeń, przysunął Novaka nawet bliżej siebie, obejmując go pasie, kiedy właśnie miały ziścić się jego najgorsze obawy.  
\- Przepraszam czy, co... O kurwa - w drzwiach pojawiła się jedna z uczennic, zastygając w bez ruchu przy progu.  
\- Co?  
\- O KURWA - Dean nie znalazł lepszej odpowiedzi.


	6. Chapter 6

„D-do domu... Jezu... Albo, chociaż zajarać w kantorku”. Ale życie było okrutne, przez co zmuszony był siedzieć po godzinach na zajęciach dodatkowych i czekać aż te nawet jeszcze mniej zdolne debile napiszą poprawę sprawdzaniu „Napiszą to dużo powiedziane, ważne żeby naskrobali cokolwiek, co ma sens i wpisze im ten jebany mierny”. A wskazówki zegara wlokły się i wlokły... „No dalej, pomęczcie się chociaż w równym stopniu, co ja w przyszłości sprawdzając to gówno.”  
\- Profesorze Winchester - i znów ten wredny akcent.  
\- Niech będzie pochwalony - przywitała się zgodnie grupka uczniów.  
\- Ta siema, oszczędźcie sobie i tak nic was już nie zbawi.  
\- Crowley, czego tu chcesz? - Dean udając rozdrażnionego, w myślach dziękował Crowleyowi z całego serca za jakieś urozmaicenie.  
\- Porozmawiajmy na zewnątrz.  
\- No, zamieniam się w słuch.  
\- O, witaj Mark. Jeszcze nie na plebanii? - z sali parę metrów dalej wyszedł sam Lucyfer, zapewne również kończąc zajęcia dodatkowe.  
\- Cześć Mark, to na dzisiaj już koniec? - Crowley uśmiechnął się nawet sympatycznie i uścisnął dłoń profesorowi.  
\- Mark i... Mark? - Dean wydawał się jedynym, który nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.  
\- Mark Sheppard i Mark Pellegrino. Dwóch Marków na jedną placówkę to za dużo, nie sądzisz? Stąd powstała potrzeba bardziej kreatywnego nazewnictwa a w tym uczniowie są już mistrzami. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nazywam się Crowley? Co ta szkoła robi z ludźmi, aż miałbym naprawdę się ochotę przeżegnać.  
\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że naprawdę nazywam się Lucyfer? - wtrącił drugi Mark. „Nie no kurwa oczywiście, byłem przekonany, że macie to na dowodach, imię: Lucyfer, zawód: Władca Piekła.”  
\- Mniejsza o to, na razie Mark, widzimy się w niedzielę na mszy.  
\- Oczywiście. „Nie powiem jak bardzo niekomfortowo to zabrzmiało.”  
\- Słuchaj, musisz mi pomóc przenieść stary telewizor do sali od religii, powinien być gdzieś w piwnicy.  
\- Stary? Znaczy jeszcze taki na korbkę? - Winchester parsknął gromkim śmiechem, co widocznie nie rozbawiło w tym samym stopniu Crowley’a.  
\- Aleś ty zabawny, chyba minąłeś się z powołaniem pracy w kabarecie. "Wcale nie taki zły pomysł, choć od dziecka raczej preferowałem zostać gwiazdą rocka.” - Dawaj, pomóż mi a odpuszczę ci grzechy.  
\- Pojebało cię, jakby mi na tym zależało.  
\- No co ty Dean, zrobisz dobry uczynek, Bóg cię za to nagrodzi.  
\- Sam w to nie wierzysz, daj mi spokój, mam tam bandę życiowych przegrywów, którzy aktualnie spisują to samo wypracowanie z zadane.pl.  
\- Jak chcesz, nie chciałem wyciągać tej karty, ale wiem, co wydarzyło się ostatnio w kantorku między tobą a bibliotekarzem - sugestywnie podniesiona brew Crowley’a w połączeniu z sarkastycznym uśmiechem powinny wprawić blondyna w furie a jedynie sprawiły, że zaczerwienił się jak burak i błądził nerwowo wzrokiem po przestrzeni. - Czyli jednak, ha! Ta ruda wiedźma wisi mi trzy dychy i butelkę szkockiej!  
\- O czym pierdolisz i lepiej żebyś miał dobry powód, bo już mnie ręką świerzbi.  
\- Założyłem się z Roweną, że prędzej czy później ktoś was nakryje w szkole, ale nie widziałem, że to już.  
\- Czyli nie wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej?  
\- O czym?  
Dean niemal dramatycznie przewrócił oczami, jednocześnie oddychając z ulgą. „Czyli jednak cała buda jeszcze nie wie o tym jak przelizaliśmy się w kantorku na sali gimnastycznej w trakcie lekcji. Chyba jednak zacznę chodzić do kościoła i wstawię tej dziewczynie 5 za trzymanie języka za zębami.” - Chodź „Ojciec Mateusz” i miejmy to już z głowy.  
\- To czekaj w końcu doszło do czegoś - czy może raczej ktoś doszedł - w tym kantorku?  
***  
Odkrywanie szkolnych piwnic nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, tym bardziej, jeśli wiesz, że ileś lat temu był tu szpital, kostnica i inne ciekawe ośrodki. Przemierzanie takich egipskich ciemności, że nawet latarka nie pomagała, a jedynie sarkazm Crowley’a był wyczuwalny bez potrzeby angażowania wzroku, zaczynało stopniowo przekonywać Winchestera o popełnieniu straszliwego błędu.  
\- Novak, jednak sam tu jakoś trafiłeś - kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu, Dean czuł się niemal jak wkręcony w głupi dowcip z taniej komedii romantycznej. Teraz brakowałoby tylko żeby Crowley zamknął ich w środku i nie wypuścił dopóki się nie pogodzą. Czemu tak przeraziła go obecność Castiela? Może, dlatego, że od dwóch tygodni unikał bruneta jak ognia, omijał bibliotekę i palarnie na trzecim (przez co musiał wybierać się do chemików i znosić towarzystwo Balthazara) szerokim łukiem, kiedy szedł udawał, że jest zajęty i wiele innych. „Chociaż Cas też mógłby się odezwać a się nie odezwał nie będę zaczynać wszystkich rozmów - Jezu Dean, brzmisz jak nastolatka z hormonami.”  
\- To wy skarby sobie pogadajcie i przynieście mi ten telewizor do sali a ja ogarnę wszystko na miejscu - Crowley bezszelestnie wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia (zapewne odczuwając napiętą atmosferę) i zniknął w otchłani mroku. „Zabije Crowley’a, ta jebana, zawszona menda z odzysku wpieprzyła mnie tu specjalnie.” Dobrze, że było ciemno i nie widział twarzy Casa. I tak zobaczyłby tam pewnie tylko rozczarowanie. Jak uciekł i zostawił go, dbając bardziej o swoją opinię w tej ciemnej dziurze spierdolenia, którą zwą szkołą a niżeli wykorzystać okazję i przelecieć faceta, który podobał mu się od niemal trzech miesięcy i nie miał nawet odwagi tego przyznać. „Kolejne cykle dokumentalne z serii seksualne frustracje i rozterki Deana Winchestera.” Nie wiedział kiedy Castiel, nie zwracając kompletnie na niego uwagi, wziął najbliższe krzesło i wspiął się na nie, sięgając po obszerne pudełko na samej górze półki.  
\- Czekaj Cas, pomogę ci - zaoferował Winchester, ale ten, jakby w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności, kontynuował. Przesuwając nogę minimalnie do tyłu krzesło zachwiało się we wszystkie strony, co w połączeniu z nierównym podłożem sprawiło, że Novak całym ciężarem ciała gruchnął na ziemię, a ściśle rzecz biorąc na Deana. „Ty cholero, wyglądałeś na o wiele lżejszego.”  
\- Masz wyjątkowe szczęście do wypadków w pracy - zażartował Winchester, ale nie mógł sprawdzić reakcji Casa, przez panującą wokół ciemność i fakt, że zgubił latarkę. - Cas to coś twardego - poczuł jak brunet cały aż wzdrygnął - to twoja latarka czy po prostu cieszysz się, że na mnie leżysz? - Dean po raz kolejny próbował obrócić niezręczną sytuację w żart, tym jakże oczywistym odniesieniem do „Z Archiwum X”, tylko umknął mu fakt, że Castiel wszytko bierze dosłownie.  
\- Moja latarka - odparł chrypliwie wyciągając spod brzucha latarkę, jednak Dean ile by nie żartował dalej czuł twardy ucisk w jednym miejscu i mniej więcej zdawał sobie sprawę gdzie znajduje się ono w stosunku do Novaka oraz czym jest. Sam zaczął się obawiać, że za parę chwil może skończyć podobnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Dobrze pamiętał wolne, spokojne brzmienia gitary akustycznej. ”So close, no matter how far”. No tak, to była Metallica ”Nothing else matters”. Uczucia wzburzenia, pragnienia czegoś, kogoś. Ciężkie smugi deszczu, postać w kapturze. Długi, czuły pocałunek pełen ciepła. W końcu postać oparła się o jego ramię, wtuliła się, cicho łkając. Objął ją, pragnąc nigdy więcej nie wypuszczać, nawet mocniej zacisnął oczy. „To boli, Dean” - szept doszedł do niego rozpływając się w przestrzeni, znał ten głos. To był Castiel. To był sen. „Co się ze mną dzieje...”  
***  
Lekcje z jego klasą na dobry początek dnia, przeniosły się na zupełnie nowy poziom duchowy. Podczas gdy po kolei szedł od etapów „miło was poznać” do „nienawidzę was wszystkich, waszych rodziców, dziadków, pradziadków i mam nadzieję, że rozwali was ciężarówka na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu”, teraz wszedł na zupełnie nowy stan Nirwany i miał już na nich kompletnie wyjebane. Nawet w ramach urozmaicenia lekcji przyrównał aktualnie omawianą lekturę do sytuacji politycznej w kraju, jednak już minutę później wywiązała się nieplanowana debata między uczniami na temat wyborów a on sam miał ochotę strzelić sobie za to w ryja. „Na chuj wam te nerwy i tak nie możecie głosować. Dzięki Bogu.” Jemu samemu temat wyborów był raczej obojętny „Jeśli ta szkoła dalej będzie tu stać to mój horror i tak niezależnie będzie trwał.” Przejście od obelg do rękoczynów przerwało na szczęście czyjeś wejście. „O cholera.”  
\- Dzień dobry - nieśmiała twarz ozdobiona jak zwykle ogromnymi okularami z rozczochranymi włosami wychyliła się zza drzwi. - Widzę, że trafiłem na godzinę wychowawczą - klasa nie zwróciła uwagi na wejście bibliotekarza, jedynie jedna dziewczyna wydała jakiś nieludzki pisk na widok bruneta.  
\- Nie, to lekcja angielskiego - odparł Dean stojąc oparty o własne biurko. - A gdzie wasze maniery? „Banda dzikusów. I TAK NIE MOŻECIE GŁOSOWAĆ.”  
\- Nie trzeba, siedźcie. Chciałem tylko przypomnieć o zwrocie książek na koniec semestru, mam tu jakieś dwie osoby na swojej liście. Raczej rzadko odwiedzacie bibliotekę. „A dziwisz się Cas? Powinieneś kiedyś zamienić się ze mną miejscem, pozbyłbyś się wszelkich złudzeń.” - Mogę jeszcze prosić profesora na słowo? - Dean mógł przysiąc, że bardziej kuszące wydało mu się wyjście przez okno (na drugim piętrze, ale może by nawet przeżył) niż te drzwi. Kiedy znaleźli się sami na pustym korytarzu (słychać było tylko jego zrąbaną klasę) Novak momentalnie przeszedł do sedna sprawy, nie dając po sobie poznać żadnych emocji.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać o tym, co stało się wtedy na sali gimnastycznej - serce Deana przybrało tak gwałtowne tempo, że aż musiał chwycić się lekko za klatkę piersiową by przypadkiem nie wyskoczyło. - I również masz dwie nieoddane książki.  
\- O czym konkretnie chciałeś porozmawiać? „No nie wiem Dean, może o nowych okularach czy zwrocie kosztów, weź się kurwa domyśl!”  
\- Wyszedłeś, chociaż prosiłem żebyś został. Unikałeś mnie przez dwa tygodnie i zadrwiłeś z faktu, że mi się podobasz.  
\- Myślałem, że nie zauważyłeś tego unikania.  
\- Nie jestem ślepy. W sensie metaforycznym, w dosłownym sensie jestem prawie ślepy.  
\- Cas, ja... - natłok myśli w umyśle Winchestera nie mógł porównać się z żadnym innym tłumem. Sam nie był pewien, czego chciał, choć jedno wiedział na pewno - Cas mu się podoba i boi się być z nim w związku. - Ja nie jestem gejem. „Ja to serio powiedziałem, czy tylko moje myśl są takie głośne?”  
\- Nie rozumiem, co ma z tym wspólnego twoja seksualność? - Castiel przekręcił głowę lekko w bok.  
\- Dużo Cas, w tym tkwi jakby cały sęk, co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć? To wtedy, to był przypadek.  
\- Wątpię, żeby twoje usta i język podzielały to zdanie.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle ja, o co ci chodzi? Co jest we mnie takiego, że nie dajesz mi spokoju, podczas gdy wyraźnie daje ci do zrozumienia, czego chc... Czego nie chcę.  
\- Nie potrzebujesz powodu żeby lubić drugą osobę - nie było to zbyt głębokie, jednak w jego ustach zabrzmiało tak szczerze, że aż poruszyło Deana. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, czując w sercu przyjemne ciepło, czego efektem stał się lekki rumieniec. Cas w od razu wyczuł ten moment i zbliżył się niemal na odległość centymetrów. Po raz kolejny męska duma Deana poczuła się zagrożona, nigdy wcześniej w swoim całym życiu nie czuł się aż tak rozdarty.  
\- Denerwujesz mnie! - krzyknął, choć z jego ust już miała polecieć litania przekleństw. - W twojej obecności czuję się niekomfortowo, zmieszany, zawsze wypowiadasz takie rzeczy, które sprawiają, że zaczynam się stresować!  
\- Bo jesteś tchórzem Dean i oto prawdziwy powód twoich problemów - nawet ostoja spokoju jaką zawsze był Castiel, została wyprowadzona z równowagi, przez co minimalnie podniósł głos.  
\- Nie będziesz mnie tu oceniał! Sam nie potrafisz sobie radzić w podstawowych kontaktach międzyludzkich i nie masz przyjaciół.  
\- Przynajmniej potrafię być ze sobą szczery. Co mi po przyjaciołach, którzy znają kogoś, kim nie jestem.  
\- Ja jestem normalny - drzwi z trzaskiem zamknęły się za Winchesterem, ale przyglądał się im jeszcze przez chwilę, już po drugiej stronie w sali, aby ochłonąć. „O kurwa... Zostawiłem otwarty dziennik.”  
***  
„Co ja zrobiłem... Teraz wszyscy nagle mają same piątki z góry na dół.” Ale nie to było prawdziwym powodem jego zmartwień. Po raz pierwszy zaraz po kłótni nie czuł gniewu czy wściekłości, tylko żal i smutek. Naprawdę miał wielką ochotę, żeby olać wszystko i pójść się profilaktycznie nawalić, jednak niestety praca i alkohol nie szły ze sobą w parze. „Chociaż dyro często chodzi lekko podchmielony, nie dziwota, zarządzać tak pojebaną placówką.” Przez resztę dnia postanowił wyładować swoje frustrację na uczniach niezapowiedzianymi kartkówkami, (choć z doświadczenia wiedział, że zapowiedziane dałyby ten sam efekt) aż zmiękło mu serce i jednej klasie puścił film. W tym celu musiał udać się do klasy biologicznej po DVD, czego następstwem była... Dziwna sytuacja.  
\- Dzień dobry, profesor Gabriel? - Winchester wszedł do sali, nie dostrzegając z początku prowadzącego, więc przyszło mu do głowy, że ten mógł gdzieś wyjść. Dopiero po paru chwilach przyswoił sobie obraz manekina prezentującego ludzkie wnętrze z pomalowanymi ustami, oczami, w blond peruce i różowej sukience z Gabrielem obok i jego domalowanymi markerem wąsami.  
\- Nic nie widziałeś Winchester - odparł śmiertelnie poważny.  
\- Gdybym tylko mógł... To lekcja biologii czy WDŻ-tu?  
\- A co za różnica?  
I tak zrozumiał, o co chodziło z manekinami. „Dlaczego mnie tutaj już nic nie dziwi?”  
Ostatecznie profesor pomógł mu przenieść i zainstalować DVD a jednocześnie skłonny był do rozmów. W sumie nie znali się zbyt dobrze, Gabriel, jako jeden z nielicznych nie miał tu żadnego nałogu, więc nie spotykali się w palarni.  
\- Coś taki rozjechany Winchester? Wyglądasz jakby ci zdechła ulubiona złota rybka.  
\- Nic wielkiego.  
\- Hej, gadasz jak samobójca, powinieneś walnąć sobie kielicha, to by ci dobrze zrobiło.  
\- Uwierz mi, myślałem o tym.  
\- No to dawaj, czym się przejmujesz? W tej szkole możesz robić co chcesz i być kim zechcesz! Jeśli jesteś psychopatycznym mordercą kanibalem, może dostaniesz tu posadę nauczyciela historii.  
\- Serio tak sądzisz?  
\- Mam ci to dać na piśmie? Za to uwielbiam tę budę!  
„No nie wiem Dean czy powinieneś brać rady od gościa z wąsami narysowanymi flamastrem, który przebierał manekina za kobietę.”  
***  
\- Bobby, nie widziałeś gdzieś może Novaka? - poszukiwania Deana skończyły się w pokoju nauczycielskim.  
\- A co ja jestem jego niania? Poszukaj może w bibliotece Einsteinie, w końcu to jego broszka – Singera, już niemal gotowego do wyjścia, irytowało zatrzymywanie Deana.  
\- Nie pierdol Sherlocku, już tam szukałem i go nie ma.  
\- To do niego nie podobne. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że widziałem go jak wychodził z monopolowego dwie ulice dalej.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Jakiś czas temu, pewnie skrył się gdzieś w budzie i opróżnia flaszkę, na jego miejscu tak bym zrobił.  
Winchester rzucił niemrawe podziękowania, na co Bobby burknął pod nosem jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę, i ruszył do kantorka na trzecim gdzie mieli w zwyczaju przesiadywać. Powinien był od razu znaleźć go i błagać na kolanach o wybaczenie. To wszystko, co powiedział, było zupełnie nieprawdziwe i niepotrzebne. Czuł, że naprawdę musiał zranić tym Casa i nie potrafił spojrzeć sobie w oczy bez wyrzutów sumienia. Po uprzednim przebiegnięciu całej szkoły, po raz kolejny znalazł się na trzecim piętrze i wparował do kantorka zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Tak jak przypuszczał, Castiel stał oparty o ścianę przy oknie, kończąc właśnie papierosa a okulary spoczywały na biurku obok.  
\- Coś się stało Dean? - Winchester zatrzymał się w jednej chwili jakiś metr od niego, nie wiedząc nawet, od czego zacząć. Przeprosiny, prośba o wybaczenie czy zwykła rozmowa? Impuls, jaki przeszedł jego ciało, dreszcz emocji, nagła dawka adrenaliny, sprawiły, że opuściły go kompletnie myśli i przyciągając bruneta do siebie za sweter, złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Poczuł z początku ten znajomy posmak i zapach tytoniu oraz gorzką nutę alkoholu. Cas nie opierał się nawet przez chwilę, z początku nieco zaskoczony tym gestem, teraz objął oba dłońmi szyję blondyna i przyciągnął go nawet bliżej. Dean jednak uwolnił się z uścisku, ku niezadowoleniu Novaka, i przyglądał mu się chwilę z rozjarzonymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi wargami.  
\- Miałem coś powiedzieć... - wysapał, próbując złapać oddech.  
\- Cicho bądź - Castiel nie zbyt chętny do przerywania tego, co już zaczęli, i jak bardzo chciał żeby skończyli, pociągnął Deana za koszulę w swoim kierunku i tym razem nie zamierzał go już wypuścić. Winchester nigdy by nie pomyślał, że brunet może być aż tak zaborczy, co widocznie podnieciło go jeszcze bardziej i pchnął go w kierunku ściany, wślizgując nogę między jego uda. Choć docelowym zamiarem było wygodniejsze ustawienie, jęk, jaki doszedł do niego, dał dużo bardziej zadowalający efekt. Czuł jak jego spodnie robią się coraz bardziej ciasne a ciężki oddech i jęki ze strony Novaka tylko potęgowały efekt. Chciał, żeby potrwało to jeszcze chociaż chwilę dłużej, ale chęć, z jaką zapragnął dobrać się do niego była silniejsza. Zaczął mało efektywnie mocować się z zamkiem od spodni Casa, który podłapał zaraz ten pomysł i już chwilę później obaj znaleźli się zarówno bez dolnej jak i górnej części odzieży. Novak nie czekając dłużej odwrócił się tyłem do Deana, który, choć rozpalony emocjami nie chciał zadać brunetowi za pierwszym razem zbytniego bólu. Objął go mocno w pasie i wszedł do środka powoli, kiedy poczuł jak całym ciałem Casa rzucił wstrząs a on sam zacisnął mocno zęby i pięści na ścianie, lecz kiedy pierwsza fala minęła, poczuł jak nachodzi go niesamowita przyjemność, ciężko mu było pohamować te wszystkie odgłosy, które aż wyrywały się z niego. Winchester nie zostawił między nimi nawet centymetra wolnej przestrzeni, przylegali do siebie niemal idealnie, a dłonie blondyna jednocześnie zapragnęły zbadać klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, kiedy pchnął po raz drugi i jęk pomieszany z krzykiem rozkoszy, jakie wydobył Novak wstrząsnęły blondynem raz jeszcze.  
\- Ciii Cas - wyszeptał mu do ucha, podgryzając lekko jego płatek. - Za ścianą jakaś klasa ma lekcje - ale ile by nie prosił kolejne pchnięcia dawały podobne rezultaty a i on sam nie potrafił czasem powstrzymać napływającej fali, jaka powodowała drżenia całego ciała i stękał najciszej jak tylko mu się udawało, aż poczuł znajome ciepło w podbrzuszu i w ułamku impulsu chwycił się Novaka jeszcze mocniej trzymając go tak przez parę chwil, nim zrozumiał, że i on doszedł. Tak zdyszani i wykończeni opadli po chwili na podłogę, opierając się o ścianę. Dean nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś i odnalazł wśród porozrzucanych ubrań swoje dżinsy, po czym dopadł w nich paczkę papierosów (a raczej jednego pozostałego) i zapalniczkę. Z jeszcze lekko drżącymi rękoma odpalił tytoń i zaciągnął się głęboko, a następnie podzielił się nim również z Castielem.  
\- Trzeba tu posprzątać - stwierdził po chwili namysłu Winchester.  
\- I wywietrzyć.  
\- Hmmm... Czy zamknąłem drzwi na klucz?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter od momentu dialogów napisany z perspektywy uczennic z klasy Deana, od początku wydarzeń z opowiadania.

Czuł zewsząd oplatające go przyjemne ciepło. Chwilę zajęło aby ciężkie powieki w końcu leniwie uniosły się do góry. Nie wyraźnie z początku, dostrzegł kruczo ciemne włosy, opadające swobodnie na ciągnący się zarys pleców aż do całkiem niczego sobie zgrabnych pośladków. Mimowolnie na ten widok kąciki ust uniosły się do góry, w błogim uśmiechu. Dłoń powędrowała w kierunku owych pleców a następnie zmieniła cel na brzuch, gdzie kreśliła bliżej nieznane okrężne ruchy. Na odsłoniętej szyi spoczął nieśmiały pocałunek, ledwo muskający również płatek prawego ucha. „Cześć Cas.”  
***  
\- Boże, wybacz mi, ale zgrzeszę.  
\- Czy to naprawdę jest nauczyciel a nie cholerny członek top model?  
\- Kolejny powód żeby cieszyć się z odejścia tej starej wiedźmy.  
\- Nie widziałam, że w tym wieku jeszcze można zajść w ciążę... Ale ten gość, Jezu... Zmarnuje się biedak w tym jądrze ciemności.  
\- Spójrzcie na niego, na ten entuzjazm. On serio wygląda na zadowolonego.  
\- Biedny, jeszcze będzie przesiadywał w palarniach pół lekcji, kwestionując swoje życiowe wybory.  
***  
\- Dlaczego każdy następny nauczyciel matematyki jest tylko gorszy? Nosz kurwa jak to działa?  
\- Nie wiem, ale już mam dosyć tego chuja!  
\- TEN CHUJ właśnie szedł obok.  
\- Może to ten czas żeby zmienić szkołę?  
\- Mówisz tak już od trzech lat.  
\- Sądzicie, że to fizycznie możliwe, żeby sam szatan uczył matematyki?  
\- Nie, bo szatan nie istnieje.  
\- Jestem przekonana, że nieszczęśliwy i znudzony swoim bytem przyjeżdża do naszej budy, żeby posmakować prawdziwego bólu i rozpaczy.  
\- Rozpacz...  
\- Tutaj pewnie nawet Lucek popadnie w skłonności samobójcze.  
\- Ej, Lucek, Lucyfer, to dobry pomysł!  
***  
\- Widziałyście? Widziałyście Winchestera i faceta z biblioteki??  
\- No, co z nimi?  
\- Nie widzisz?! Jak się na siebie patrzą i uśmiechają?  
\- Chyba śnisz, przestań shipować ludzi w realu.  
\- Ale no weź, tak ładnie razem wyglądają, poza tym znacie te plotki? O bibliotekarzu.  
\- Jakie?  
\- No jak miał podobno romans z facetem z francuskiego, kiedy byliśmy w pierwszej maturzyści o tym mówili.  
\- CO?! Cały ten czas mieliśmy gejowski ship w naszej szkole i ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam???  
\- Przestań, to tylko plotki, nie rób z normalnych ludzi gejów.  
\- Ale spójrz, widziałaś? Patrzył mu się na tyłek!!  
\- Pierdolisz!  
\- NAPRAWDĘ! I obczajał go jak szedł, z góry na dół. A bibliotekarz nie przestaje się wgapiać w jego oczy.  
\- Pewnie nie wiele widzi przez te tytanowe okulary.  
\- Nie, coś w tym jest, jeszcze będzie z nich kanon.  
***  
\- Sądzicie, że gościu z WOSu nas nienawidzi?  
\- Tak jak wszyscy w tej szkole, z naszym wychowawcą na czele? TAK.  
\- A on, aby nie jest jego bratem? Pewnie mają jakiś czynnik wspólny nieodporny na nas.  
\- Sądzicie, że wie o romansie jego brata z bibliotekarzem?  
\- Przecież oni nie są razem.  
\- JESZCZE. Poczekaj na to.  
\- Załamujesz. W ogóle ciekawe, dlaczego ojciec Crowley szukał tego większego Winchestera?  
\- Pewnie też shipuje Destiela.  
\- Co shipuje??  
\- DESTIEL. DEAN I CASTIEL.  
\- Skąd wiesz, jak on się nazywa? I co to do cholery za imię??  
\- Na stronie szkoły są imiona wszystkich pracowników.  
\- Stronie szkoły? Ktoś w ogóle wchodzi na tą zakazaną otchłań Internetu?  
\- No pewnie. Tak samo wiesz, że Crowley nie nazywa się Crowley, tylko Mark.  
\- COOO? Moje życie legło w gruzach.  
\- Serio myślałaś, że nazywa się CROWLEY??  
\- TAK. Mój mózg to jogurcik, za dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień.  
***  
\- Dziewczyny! DZIEWCZYNY. O mój Boże, umieram.  
\- Spokojnie, oddychaj, nie umieraj.  
\- Widzę, że komuś grozi zawał.  
\- Widziałam, JA TO WIDZIAŁAM. Jak oni. O Boże! Oni się całowali.  
\- PIERDOLISZ.  
\- Nie ja pierdolę, oni pierdolą. Się. Widziałam jak całowali się w kantorku.  
\- Ale jak to się całowali, nie masz aby jakiś schiz?  
\- Nie, no kurwa, przysięgam na wszystkich gejów tego świata i Hadesa.  
\- A co ma Hades do gejów??  
\- No autentycznie się tam całowali, mam wam narysować czy dać ich pisemne potwierdzenie? TO JEST KANON.  
***  
\- Kurwa ja mam chyba jakieś cholerne szczęście! Muszę podziękować temu z góry za opatrzność.  
\- Uwaga, będzie się działo.  
\- DZIEJE, to się aktualnie w kantorku naprzeciwko.  
\- Co się dzieje?? Bądź nieco bardziej precyzyjna.  
\- Dochodzą stamtąd bardzo... Ekhm, specyficzne odgłosy.  
\- Specyficzne, w sensie, że ktoś tam EKHEM?  
\- Dokładnie takie. I co jest w tym najlepsze, mogę dać sobie rękę uciąć, że usłyszałam imię Dean. DEAN. Pamiętacie, kto w tej budzie nazywa się Dean? I z kim się ostatnio całował?  
\- PIERDOLISZ!!  
\- A ja myślałam, że ostatnio jak Winchester wszedł taki wpieprzony do klasy, to się pokłócili.  
\- Ta, a teraz tam się godzą. W dodatku spotkałam po drodze tego tytan pedagoga i jestem przekonana, że usłyszał to samo, co ja.  
\- CO? Słyszał jak jego brat, z innym facetem, w kantorku robią... EKHEM.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  
\- Rzucił mi takie wymowne spojrzenie w stylu „ja to kurwa wiedziałem”.  
\- Ta szkoła jest pojebana.  
\- Czy ja wiem, mnie się TO akurat podoba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inna wersja chaptera 4, czyli co wydarzyło się przed rozmową Deana i Balthazara w kantorku na trzecim.

\- Cześć Cassie - czarujący uśmiech Balthazara wyłonił się zza kontuaru.  
\- Witaj Balthazar. Chcesz czegoś konkretnego? - Novak spojrzał w górę jak zwykle beznamiętnie.  
\- Nie, w sumie tak wpadłem, akurat mam okienko... Nie miałbyś ochoty na szybki numerek gdzieś na zapleczu? Albo nie szybki, jak chcesz - dodał puszczając oczko.  
\- W trakcie lekcji, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.  
\- No dawaj i tak żaden normalny uczeń tu nie przyjdzie.  
Oferta Balthazara wydała się Castielowi wystarczająco kusząca, by odstawić na chwilę papierkową robotę i wymknąć się na zaplecze biblioteki, w którym również znajdowało się archiwum tej jakże przezajebistej szkoły. Kiedy brunet ledwo zamknął drzwi, Balthazar nie zostawił mu nawet chwili na jakikolwiek sprzeciw i zręcznie przygwoździł go do ściany, spoglądając na niego lekko z góry, co zmuszało bibliotekarza do zadzierania głowy.  
\- Rany, jak ja nie lubię tych twoich okularów - blondyn znalazł się nawet bliżej, co tylko wprawiało Novaka w szybsze bicie serca. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy mężczyzna zamierza zacząć i jak już zdążył się po latach domyślić, sprawia mu przyjemność trzymanie go w napięciu.  
\- Bez nich nic nie widzę. Dlaczego dzisiaj ja?  
\- Wszystkie damskie klasy pojechały na wycieczkę, a skrzydło chemiczne jest zamknięte na czas remontu. Poza tym nabrałem ochoty, jakiś czas już się nie widzieliśmy, aż miałem wrażenie, że mnie unikasz.  
\- Może - zwykle bystre tęczówki Novaka, wpatrujące się w swojego rozmówcę, teraz umknęły gdzieś w bok.  
\- Ktoś ci się podoba? - Balthazar szczerze zaintrygowany, a jednocześnie chętny pomęczyć jeszcze Novaka, położył prawą dłoń na odsłoniętym obojczyku bruneta. - Znam go?  
\- Ten nowy, Dean. Winchester - po raz kolejny serce Castiela zabiło szybciej, co widocznie nadało tonu więcej emocji. A może było to spowodowane rozmową o Deanie?  
\- Winchester... Ta żyleta? Fiufiu Cassie, niezły wybór, bujać się w facecie, którego chciałoby przelecieć pół szkoły. Też bym się w sumie skusił, ale no cóż. Za wysokie progi na moje nogi.  
\- Fakt, nie umknął mi wygląd zewnętrzny Deana, ale mamy również wiele wspólnych tematów.  
\- To stąd te twoje wahania... I chcesz go mieć we „friendzonie”, nie lepiej od razu wyłożyć kawę na ławę?  
\- Nie chce się z nim tylko przespać - Novak lekko oburzył się tymi insynuacjami Balthazara, któremu aż serce zmiękło na samą myśl, jak wiele niewinności jeszcze pozostawił w sobie Castiel. - To jest przede wszystkim twoją domeną.  
\- Czyż taki seks nie jest dużo wygodniejszy niż jakieś zobowiązania? A propo - dłoń z obojczyka zjechała aż do linii pasa, po cienkim swetrze i znalazła się z tyłu tak, że z niewielką siłą pchnęła ich biodra w swoim kierunku. Novak lekko onieśmielony tym ruchem, i poprzedzającą go rozmową, położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Balthazara w odpychającym geście, jednak pewna część spodni wyraziła ku temu kategoryczny sprzeciw.  
\- Masz problem w kontaktach międzyludzkich, stąd niestałość uczuciowa.  
\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Mnie chodzi o przyjemności nie uczucia czy zobowiązania. Wiedziałeś to, od kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy.  
\- To dlaczego w takim razie dalej się ze mną spotykasz? - zapytał niemal gniewnie. Balthazar i jego małe tortury oraz trzymanie w niepewności naprawdę go drażniły.  
\- Nie lubię ograniczać się do jednej płci a ty jesteś dobrym partnerem seksualnym. Poza tym mam do ciebie taki mały sentyment, ile to już lat się znamy?  
\- Od szkoły średniej, prawie 20.  
\- Dobre czasy, twój pierwszy raz w szkolnej toalecie, co? - blondyn rozochocony tymi wspomnieniami, wpił się chętnie w szyję Novaka, tworząc na niej to nowe malinki.  
\- To wtedy było twoją winą. Ja wcale tego nie chciałem - i choć brzmiało to jak wyrzuty, brunet tylko przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, postękując co chwilę, kiedy Balthazar bardziej napierał na jego biodra.  
\- Ale ci się podobało, taki biedny, popłakany, cały zaczerwieniony, aż buchający hormonami. I tak od tamtego czasu sypiałeś tylko z mężczyznami - Castiel nieco zgaszony tym stwierdzeniem, które jakby nie patrzeć było prawdą, w jednym momencie odsunął stanowczo Balthazara.  
\- Nie powinniśmy. Nie chcę.  
\- Bo co, podoba ci się Winchester, jedno nie koliduje z drugim, możesz się z nim umawiać do woli, dasz mi tylko znać jaki jest w te klocki. No wiesz w imię nauki, jak dobry może być taki gorący kawałek.  
\- Nie, po prostu nie chcę.  
\- Cassie... Biedny Cassie tak żałośnie niegdyś pragnący normalności, nigdy nie potrafił ukryć swojego zainteresowania. A może raczej pożądania - tu dosyć dosadnie miał na myśli wybrzuszenie na spodniach Novaka, któremu ten faktyczne nie mógł zaradzić a żeby potwierdzić do końca swoje założenie, przyparł je powoli nogą, czego następstwem okazał się stłumiony jęk bruneta. - Chodź, jak za dawnych czasów.  
\- Wtedy również nie całowałeś w usta - zarzucił mu, czując mocny ucisk, z którego płynącą rozkosz tak bardzo pragnął pohamować.  
\- Dobra, dobra... Nie lubię się angażować, ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek - zbliżył swoją twarz na odległość centymetrów, czekając dla zasady na przyzwolenie Castiela. Ten z niewielkim wahaniem, wtopił się w usta Balthazara, napawając się każdym długim, głębokim pocałunkiem.  
\- Czuć cię alkoholem.  
\- A ciebie papierochami - i choć Novak kontynuował, blondyn w międzyczasie zajął się również rozpinaniem spodni mężczyzny, po czym wśliznął swoją rękę zręcznie pod bieliznę, spotykając się z dosyć twardą jej zawartością.  
\- Co ty... - urwał, kiedy ręka Balthazara rozpoczęła posuwiste ruchy.  
\- Dokładnie tak jak za dawnych czasów - wyszeptał mu do ucha, kiedy ten kurczowo chwycił go z tyłu za marynarkę. Balthazar lekko pochylił się tak, aby Castiel mógł oprzeć swoją głowę na jego ramieniu a drugą rękę zatopił w jego kruczo ciemnych włosach. Ciężkie, urywane oddechy Novaka stawały się coraz częstsze a jęki próbował uciszać, chowając głowę w ramieniu mężczyzny. Ostatni ruch zakończył sprawę, a Balthazar jeszcze chwilę trzymał bruneta, aż ten w końcu się uspokoił. A potem wyszedł. Jak zawsze. Nigdy nie mówił, jak się czuł, czy kiedy to powtórzą.  
***  
Novak po kwadransie na doprowadzenie się do ładu, zajął swoje miejsce z powrotem, jednak jego myśli nie potrafiły się już skupić na pracy. Zrobili to po raz kolejny, chociaż za każdym razem obiecywał, że to będzie ostatni raz. I zrobili to dokładnie tak jak po raz pierwszy. Poznali się w szkole średniej, razem siedzieli w ławce. Balthazar, a raczej Sebastian, bo takie było jego prawdziwe imię, ten przydomek wziął podobno kiedyś z przedstawienia na Boże Narodzenie, w którym był jednym z króli, (nie trudno się domyślić, którym) chętnie spędzał czas z Castielem, który miał raczej nie wielu przyjaciół. Szybko Balthazar zaczął patrzeć na Novaka pod innymi kątami i tak jednego dnia, udało mu się go przelecić w szkolnym kiblu. Do dzisiaj Castiel tego żałuje. Może gdyby nie to, byłby normalny. Ale Balthazar zbyt dobrze go znał, wiedział gdzie i jaką szpilę włożyć tak żeby bolało i jednocześnie dopiąć swego.  
\- Co za cholerny egoista - Novak dalej wzburzony przeklinał pod nosem, co nie zdarzało mu się często.  
\- Cześć Cas, co tam? - nie wiedząc kiedy, dobiegł go dobrze mu znany głos Deana. „Ten cudowny głos. Nawet on w tym już i tak bogato wyposażonym wnętrzu i zewnętrzu.”  
\- Witaj, Dean. Co gdzie? - spytał, żeby odwrócić uwagę Winchestera od swojego stanu.  
\- Nie, to tylko taki skrót myślowy, w sensie, co u ciebie słychać. Nie wierzę, że nigdy go wcześniej nie słyszałeś! - krzyknął roześmiany. „Co jego uśmiech ma takiego, że od razu czuję się lepiej?”  
\- Moja pomyłka. W porządku a co u ciebie Dean?  
\- Dziwnie. Spotkałem w kantorku na trzecim tego dziwnego francuza, Balthazara - Novak na sam dźwięk tego imienia doznał wstrząsu. Niemożliwe, żeby Balthazar jakkolwiek wygadał się przed Deanem.  
\- Tak, podobno skrzydło chemików jest zamknięte.  
\- Też tak słyszałem, ale no wiesz... - nieco nachylił się i ściszył ton. Castiel przygotował się na najgorsze. - Sypianie z uczennicami? Nie wydaje ci się to trochę niewłaściwe?  
\- Nawet bardzo.  
\- Wiesz Cas, niekiedy mam wrażenie, że jesteś tu najnormalniejszą osobą. Dobrze, że mogę z tobą pogadać, bo inaczej już dawno znalazłbyś moje zwłoki bezmyślnie patrzące gdzieś w dal z lufą obok skroni.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie Dean. Nie chciałbyś kawy?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Jak ja kurwa nienawidzę świąt. A jeszcze bardziej Wigilii klasowych - Dean z kubkiem gorącej kawy obok, siedział wraz z bratem w pokoju nauczycielskim.  
\- Będziesz musiał złożyć życzenia każdemu uczniowi swojej klasy. Każdemu - Sam sadystycznie uśmiechnął się w kierunku blondyna.  
\- Morda! Spalę ich wszystkich w kotłowni na dole. Jeszcze muszę udekorować salę.  
\- Nie powinna to robić klasa?  
\- Serio chciałbyś im dać coś pod jakimkolwiek napięciem? Nie chcę potem przez nich włóczyć się po sądach.  
\- Na pewno Cas ci pomoże. Teraz spędzacie razem dużo czasu - brew młodszego Winchestera sugestywnie powędrowała do góry, na co starszy momentalnie się speszył. - Daj spokój Dean, nawet jakaś uczennica słyszała wasze jęki w kantorku.  
\- Pewnie ta sama co wcześniej. Cholera co ona, mój głos sumienia?  
\- A co? Masz wyrzuty sumienia?  
\- O nie, nie zaczynaj znowu tej swojej zasranej, pedagogicznej gadki, bo załatwię ci zastępstwa z moją klasą do końca roku.  
\- To nie było śmieszne - starszy Winchester zastosował jeden z dobrze wytrenowanych „bitchface'ów”, po czym zapytał, już kompletnie szczerze z nutką ciekawości. - A tak zupełnie poważnie?  
\- Nie w sumie to... Czuję ulgę. Wiesz, chyba nie ma co się bronić, poza tym... Cholera było dobrze - Dean na samo wspomnienie mimowolnie uśmiechał się marzycielsko.  
\- Boże, oszczędź albo wydrapie sobie mózg, niestety słyszałem, jak było dobrze.  
***  
\- Co za pierdolone, małe, zasrane gówna. Więcej was do cholery mama nie miała?! Ile tego chujostwa może jeszcze na padać, do kur... - niekończąca się litania przekleństw Deana została niespodziewanie przerwana.  
\- Piękna zaawansowana łacina Winchester - ojciec Crowley, również bardziej przypominający bałwana niż faceta w czerni, wyłonił się zza rogu.  
\- Zamknij mordę, bo skończysz, jako ofiara „Morderstwa w Boże Narodzenie”.  
\- No co ty? Zabiłbyś księdza?  
\- Nawet Bogu nie byłoby cię żal.  
\- Powodzenia z dekorowaniem sali śnieżynko - rzucił już na pożegnanie.  
„Co za krótka szmata. Nie no dzień już od rana zapowiada się przezajebiście, jeszcze będę musiał wracać do domu pługiem śnieżnym.”  
Kiedy czerwonemu ze złości i mrozu Deanowi, okrytemu białym puchem, udało się doprowadzić do porządku „Dlaczego garnitur? Dlaczego?? Wyglądam jak ci z 'Blues Brothers' z tą różnicą, że bardziej przypominam smutnego pędzla” udał się prosto do swojej sali, z nawet jeszcze gorszym humorem. To, co jednak dostrzegł po wejściu do środka, niemal wypaliło mu w pierwszej kolejności mózg a w drugiej oczy. Bądź odwrotnie. Cała sala była cudownie przystrojona, choinka, ozdoby, stół i wszystko, co potrzebne do podróbki Wigili. Winchester naprawdę aż oniemiał.  
\- Przepraszam, pomyliłem klasy - wykrztusił po chwili milczenia, kiedy wszystkie 25 par oczu wlepiało w niego wzrok.  
\- Ale profesorze, przecież to nasza sala - rzucił jeden z chłopców.  
\- Zwariował biedak - usłyszał czyjś damski szept.  
\- A cała impreza nie zaczyna się aby za dwie godziny? - kontynuował, choć dalej nie dopuszczał myśli, że to jego klasa mogła tego dokonać, a już prędzej był skłonny uwierzyć, aby to kosmici podmienili ich wszystkich w ciągu nocy.  
\- Chciał pan to wszytko sam dekorować?  
\- Przecież profesor jest najlepszym wychowawcą, jakiego do tej pory mieliśmy, chyba się panu należy trochę odpoczynku. „No może, ale ja was kurwa nie lubię.”  
\- Niech sobie pan siądzie i barszczyk ogarnie. Zajebisty. „Podejrzane, może chcą mnie otruć a zwłoki porzucić w którejś zaspie.” - No wie pan, ten jeden raz w roku. „A no i wylazło szydło. Ale kij z tym, nawet oni okazali się być ludźmi. No może bez szaleństw, już nie przesadzajmy, ale wyszli na w miarę cywilizowanych. Ten jeden dzień w roku rzecz jasna. Może to jeden z tych świątecznych cudów, muszę pogadać w domu z naszym psem czy nie przemówi ludzkim głosem.”  
\- I sami to wszystko zorganizowaliście??  
\- No prawie. Pomagał nam pan Novak.  
I jak wywołany w drzwiach pojawił się Cas, z pudełkiem jakiś bliżej nieokreślonych przedmiotów. Cas, w oficjalnych ciuchach, dobrze (aż za dobrze, o ile to możliwe) skrojonym garniturze, krawacie i włosach na żelu. „To nie jest już bibliotekarz. To agent 007 z wszystkich możliwych fantazji porno.”  
\- Wyglądasz jak ci z „Blues Brothers” - zagadał, jako pierwszy Novak.  
\- Cas, co u diabła? - Dean podszedł zaraz do bruneta w drzwiach, tak aby nie znajdowali się zbyt blisko klasy. W końcu ta banda cwaniaków mogłaby się jeszcze czegoś domyślić.  
\- Nie wiem, sam go zapytaj - odparł zupełnie poważnie, co zmusiło Deana do głębszej refleksji. W końcu brunet, z ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechem, wyjaśnił. - To tylko żart.  
\- Jasne... Kurwa Cas, ściągaj te okulary natychmiast, bo inaczej spalę ci je w kotłowni - jednym, zwinnym ruchem ręki blondyn porwał duże szkła.  
\- Ale nic nie widzę - szczerze się zmartwił, walcząc z wciąż rozmytym obrazem.  
\- To nic, jakoś sobie poradzimy. Jak już się tak odpicowałeś, to masz wyglądać w pełni seksownie.  
\- Uważasz, że wyglądam seksownie?  
\- Nie podpuszczaj mnie przy uczniach.  
\- Sam zacząłeś - a napięcie nic tylko rosło.  
***  
Po zakończeniu wszystkich Wigilii klasowych, które naturalnie w mniemaniu Deana trwały zdecydowanie za długo, konferencji klasyfikacyjnej, „Która normalna szkoła robi konferencje w ostatni dzień nauki? A normalna... Ok, cofam, nie było pytania" oraz dodatkowym zebraniu wychowawców „Już nawet nie wnikam na chuj to” rada pedagogiczna z ulgą szykowała się do wyjścia, opowiadając o swoich świątecznych planach.  
\- A ty co, blond Winchesterze? Święta z bratem czy chłopakiem?? - rzucił uszczypliwie ojciec Crowley.  
\- Z twoją starą - odparł niezamierzenie, ubierając całą stertę ciuchów.  
\- Dean to nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu - zauważył słusznie Castiel, któremu ciężko było odstąpić Winchestera nawet na krok.  
\- Cichaj, chcę stąd uciec i więcej nie wracać.  
\- Dean, rusz tyłek, już dawno mieliśmy być w domu - i długa sylwetka Sama pojawiła się w drzwiach pokoju nauczycielskiego.  
\- Ty też cichaj Samantha.  
\- A wy, co „the Blues Brothers”? - zauważył ksiądz. I miał rację, Sam miał identyczny do Deana garnitur.  
\- Chodźcie, idziemy.  
Cała czwórka zeszła na dół, gdzie przy frontowych, ogromnych drzwiach, nad którymi wisiała czyjaś głowa (marmurowa naturalnie, nie prawdziwa. Chociaż...) stała już cała zbiórka, wszystkie pozostałe w szkole osoby. Jak się okazało, drzwi nie da się otworzyć.  
\- Naprawdę mam już na dzisiaj cholernie dość. Chodź Cas, ty sprawdzisz drzwi przy szatni a ja przy sali z WF-u - Winchester zręcznie zarządził plan ucieczki (następne w kolejce do sprawdzenia były jeszcze okna) i zostawił resztę kadry na swoim miejscu.  
\- Teraz pytanie, kto szybciej dojdzie: Winchester czy Novak - myślał na głos Gabriel, co momentalnie wprawiło resztę w grobowe miny oraz porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Chodziło mi o drzwi.  
***  
\- Dobrze moi drodzy, posłuchajcie - dyrektor Shurley zebrał wszystkich w pokoju nauczycielskim. - Więc... Ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy, śnieg kompletnie zasypał wszystko i... I wygląda na to, że jakiś czas tutaj posiedzimy... - starał się przekazać niemal szeptem, jednak wzburzona kadra zaraz poderwała się na równe nogi, przekrzykując się wzajemnie.  
\- Ej ludzie! Stulcie ryje, bo biedny Chuck jeszcze nerwicy się nabawi - Gabriel nie wiadomo, kiedy zmaterializował się na stole, uspokajając towarzystwo.  
\- Za późno - wyznał załamany dyrektor. - Róbcie, co chcecie i tak policja póki, co nie przyjedzie. Z dzień czy dwa raczej tu posiedzimy. Jak nie dłużej...  
\- Zginiemy tu - stwierdził Dean po dłuższej chwili namysłu.  
\- Od kiedy zacząłem tu pracować wiedziałem, że mój żywot dobiegnie końca właśnie w tym miejscu - podążył za nim Bobby.  
\- Dajcie spokój smutasy! - klepnął ich obu w plecy Gabriel z promiennym uśmiechem. - Potraktujcie to jak wyjazd integracyjny bez potrzeby wyjazdu!  
\- Wiesz chociaż co się robi na takich wyjazdach, młotku? - rzucił zgryźliwie historyk.  
\- Dobrze bawi, pije i uprawia miłość - włączył się Balthazar, również nastawiony raczej optymistyczne do perspektywy nocowania w szkole.  
\- Chciałybyście, dzieci kwiaty - sarkazm Bobby’ego był jeszcze niczym, w porównaniu z jego podłym nastrojem.  
\- Mamy tu jedzenie, tony alkoholu, paczek papierosów a i jakieś spanko ogarniemy. Chociaż po wódeczce nie będzie tego problemu.  
\- Panowie mają rację - sama Rowena wstawiła się za planem Gabriela i Balthazara. - Skoro i tak już jesteśmy na siebie skazani - pogardliwe spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek obsmarowało z góry na dół ojca Crowley’a. - Czyż nie, Fergusie?  
\- Ty ruda jędzo - syknął gniewie w odwecie ksiądz.  
\- O co im chodzi? - wtrącił z ciekawością Dean, kiedy dostrzegł utarty nos Crowley’a.  
\- Są jakoś spokrewnieni, ale jak, to tylko jeden Pan Bóg wie - wyjaśnił Gabriel.  
\- Właściwie to nie wiem - odparł Chuck niezręcznie, w dalszym ciągu chętny opuścić to towarzystwo.  
\- Sam diabeł by nie wiedział - dodał Lucyfer.  
„Pierdolny dom wariatów.”  
***  
\- Mówię ci Bobby. Jeszcze dzisiaj się pocałują na naszych oczach - dwójka starszych dżentelmenów, jak na takich przystało, nie balowała wraz z całym towarzystwem a w kameralnym gronie usiadła z boku przy stoliku, opróżniając kolejne kieliszki.  
\- Pierdolisz Crowley jak najęty - łyk i gorzki posmak nie mąciły wciąż trzeźwego umysłu długoletniego eksperta od picia, jakim był Singer.  
\- Już raz wygrałem z tą rudą wywłoką i dalej mi wisi trzy dychy i szkocką. Ano właśnie - ksiądz poszukując w tłumie rudego buszu krzyknął bezpardonowo. - Ej, ty ruda wiedźmo! Przegrałaś zakład, wiesz, co to oznacza?!  
\- Że możesz mnie pocałować w moje cudne pośladki - odparła towarzysząc piekielnie dobremu w tańcu Lucyferowi.  
\- Nie możesz, gwoli ścisłości - zastrzegł sobie jej partner.  
\- I sam widzisz. Dawaj Bobby, do odważnych świat należy! Albo coś lepszego - błysk w oku Crowley’a mignął jasno. - Jeżeli oni się pocałują, to ty mnie pocałujesz.  
\- Jesteś szalony czy tylko głupszy niż wyglądasz?  
\- Boisz się przegranej?  
\- Wchodzę w to.  
\- To patrz i płacz skarbie, bo wszyscy są już tak wstawieni, że to tylko kwestia godzin.  
I byli. Nawaleni już od dłuższego czasu jak kłody, bąki i bądź coś jeszcze innego. Na potrzeby swojej świątecznej imprezy integracyjnej, (jakim mianem określił to Gabriel) zaadoptowali salę z angielskiego (bo była w niej scena, której potrzebowali do swoich niecnych zamiarów) i wspólnymi siłami zdobyli hektolitry różnego rodzaju alkoholu od piw po wódki, likiery, whisky itp. (a kac morderca będzie zbierał smutne żniwa następnego dnia). Przyplątały się również jakimś cudem pozostałości jedzenia z wigilii klasowych oraz tony konserw sprzed 50 lat (chyba jeszcze z okresu wojennego, ale aktualny historyk akurat miał zbyt wywalone żeby to sprawdzić) i co spodobało się najbardziej dumnemu organizatorowi Gabrielowi, udało im się dopaść z kanciapy stary zestaw karaoke. Rada pedagogiczna (pedagodzy wręcz świecący dobrym przykładem) do tej pory rozdarta między okupowaniem szkolnych ławek, osuszaniem kieliszków i sporadycznym tańcem do co lepszych hitów z radia, została zebrana do kupy i zaciągnięta do wielkiego festiwalu.  
\- Przecież karaoke to nic jak tylko kompromitacja - Bobby nie podzielał entuzjazmu tłumu.  
\- Daj im się pobawić i zacznij już nagrywać, a do jutra zyskasz taki materiał, że do końca swojej nędznej egzystencji będziesz mógł żyć z szantażu - ojciec Crowley podchodził do problemu bardziej perspektywicznie. - Spójrz tylko. Braci Winchester, Novaka czy Lucjanka i Rowene czekają przyszłe upokorzenia. Gabriela zapewne nie ruszy nawet jakby tańczył „Macarene” topless a Balthazara w życiu nie rozpijesz - zbyt duże doświadczenie alkoholowe.  
\- A Chuck i ten tam brunet... Kim on do cholery jest?  
\- Ten tam? - wskazał palcem. - To Michael, nowy wuefista. Kawał niezłego tyłka.  
\- Jackson?  
\- Raczej Corleone, prowadzi jakieś ciemne interesy z Lucjankiem i przyszedł do tej szkoły żeby mieć przykrywkę. Lucjusz twierdzi, że ma niczego sobie ciałko. No i ten tyłek...  
\- A skąd do diabła to wszystko wiesz?  
\- Jak myślisz, kto jest spowiednikiem Lucjanka? On naprawdę grzeszy.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o tajemnicy spowiedzi?  
W ramach zachęty do wzięcia udziału w karaoke na pierwszy ogień zgłosił się sam Gabriel, który wziął do towarzystwa Sama (gdyby nie uderzająca do głowy ilość promili, Dean począłby się pewnie zastanawiać skąd się tak dobrze znają). Magiczna (150-letnia zapewne) maszyna wylosowała adekwatny do panującego nastroju utwór zespołu Asia ”Heat of the moment” a dwaj szatyni fałszując niemiłosiernie odegrali swoje show.  
Zachęcony tym kolosalnym upokorzeniem brata, następny wystąpił Dean solo z utworem Survivor ”Eye of the Tiger” tworząc do tego wspaniałą choreografię taneczną (wspaniałą jak na nawalonego nauczyciela angielskiego w spodniach od garnituru i koszuli) a i głos pozostał niczego sobie.  
Kiedy przyszła pora na taniec, z wielkim entuzjazmem na scenie zagościła para Lucyfera i Roweny, która z niemal estradową pewnością siebie ukazała się na podium i, ku niebywałemu zdumieniu obecnych, odtańczyli niemal zawodowo układ z Dirty Dancing ”The time of my life” tworząc niebywałe figury, piruety, z dzikimi, wręcz pełnymi pożądania, ruchami.  
\- Nie dołączysz do tego cyrku? - zagaił Singer.  
\- Słyszysz ten głos? - wskazał na swoje gardło Balthazar. - Większość uczennic sądzi, że mam zaawansowanego raka krtani.  
\- A to wszystko gorzała.  
\- Cho no Balty, jeszcze tylko ty nie występowałeś - pociągnął go za rękaw marynarki Gabriel.  
\- A Chuck i ten cały Corleone?  
\- Przyjdzie kryska na Matyska - puścił mu zadziorne oczko i chwile później, również razem z Castielem, znaleźli się na scenie. W ustawieniu niemal jak do chórku, tuż obok siebie, odśpiewali wspólnymi siłami ”She loves you” ukochanych Żuczków (albo jak kto woli The Beatles), choć żaden nie miał specjalnie dobrego ucha, a Balthazar i Castiel powinni założyć fundację wspierającą chorych na raka krtani. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że cała trójka, do której niespodziewanie dołączył również lekko wstawiony dyro, aby uratować ich honor i wziął na siebie zwrotki, bawiła się rewelacyjnie.  
\- Aniołki Charliego - roześmiał się szeroko ojciec Crowley.  
\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek się nawalisz?  
\- Boska tolerancja na alkohol mój drogi.  
\- Idiota...  
Tak już nazwane przez Crowley’a (i podchwycone przez tłum) „Aniołki Charliego”, czyli Castiel, Gabriel i Balthazar (Kacper, Melchior i Balthazar) poproszone o akompaniament przez Lucjanka zostały na scenie, gdy pan szatan dobył mikrofon i majstrując na szybko charakteryzacje, upodobnił się do Elvisa Presleya, rozpinając szeroko koszulę, z zalizanymi do tyłu włosami, parodiując znane gesty muzyka. A utwór, do którego występował, ”You're the Devil in Disguise”, aż wprawił publiczność w dziki ryk.  
“You look like an Angel  
Walk like an Angel  
Talk like an Angel  
But I've got wise, you're the Devil in disguise”  
\- O ironio  
\- Oszczędź mnie Crowley, albo rozwalę ci łeb tym kieliszkiem.  
Odwaga sprzyjała nawet tym najmniej śmiałym, co przyprowadziło również samego dyrektora na scenę w solowym wykonaniu ”Born to be Wild” Steppenwolf a kadra aż gwizdała i składała owacje na stojąco (inaczej w sumie nie mogli, bo nie wzięli krzeseł) będąc pod wrażeniem talentu muzycznego Chucka, który do tej pory stał jedynie gdzieś w kącie jak brzydka dziewczyna na studniówce.  
\- Panowie pozwolą, że się dosiądę - Michael znalazł jakieś ocalałe krzesło i usiadł w kącie smutnych pijaków, komentujących całe przestawienie. - Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale przypominacie tych dwóch zgryźliwych starców z ”The Muppet Show”.  
\- Synu, spędzisz w tej szkole tyle życia co my i nie pozostanie ci nic poza alkoholem.  
\- A ty Corleone, nie masz zamiaru się przyłączyć?  
\- Wolę się przyglądać. Całkiem ciekawe kąski mogą się tutaj trafić. I nie chodzi tylko o Lucyfera. Ten blondyn też jest niczego sobie.  
\- Starszy Winchester? - wskazał na Deana Crowley. - Wybacz marzycielu, ekskluzywny towar już zajęty. A propo naszej parki...  
W samą porę, bo na scenie właśnie zjawili się Dean i Cas. Naprawdę spici i naprawdę rozpaleni, zapewne już dawno rozbierając się wzrokiem. Z głośników dobiegły początkowe brzmienia a publika tylko po pierwszym wersie refrenu wydała ochoczy okrzyk. ”Cherry Pie” zespołu Warrant wreszcie zawitało na scenie, zupełnie jak najbardziej oczekiwana para tego wieczoru, gdyż nie tylko Crowley i Bobby zakładali się o pocałunek. Bukmacherka działała w tej szkole naprawdę prężnie i wszyscy z zapałem rozjuszali już chętnych mężczyzn do pocałunku na scenie. Ci natomiast nie przykuwali uwagi w równej mierze do tłumu, co do siebie samych. W końcu Deanowi na tyle poplątał się język, że zamiast ”She” wyszło ”He” i od tego momentu, kierując się wyłącznie w stronę Castiela, darł na całe gardło ”He's my cherry pie". Cas także rozochocony tą zmianą zbliżył się nawet bardziej aż Dean pociągnął go za, jakimś cudem pozostały, krawat i złączył ich usta w długim i namiętnym pocałunku. Widownia oszalała, zaczęła wymieniać między sobą pieniądze, a Bobby już pluł sobie w twarz, że dał namówić się na zakłady z prawą ręką diabła.  
Kiedy emocje nieco się ustabilizowały i wspólnymi siłami większość belfrów zaprezentowała ”Highway to hell” AC DC, na co Cas stwierdził, mimo rosnących promili we krwi, że „przecież do naszej szkoły nie ma autostrady”, na scenie pojawiły się dwie wysokie sylwetki w czarnych garniturach, krawatach, kapeluszach i okularach. Wesoła, taneczna melodia ”Everybody needs somebody” the Blues Brothers dobiegła tłum, a występujący Winchesterowie, mając jakimś cudem wykutą na blachę choreografię, śpiewali ile sił pozostało w gardle. Reszta nie pozostała dłużna i tym wesołym akcentem, impreza ok. 3 nad ranem zbliżała się ku końcowi.


	11. Chapter 11

Tępy, pulsujący ból wraz z głuchym echem zmusił Deana do powolnego otwarcia ciężkich powiek.  
\- Piekielne dzwony - wymamrotał próbując podnieść się do góry, kiedy każdy mięsień domagał się dalszego spoczynku. Wtedy również zorientował się, że śpi na paru złożonych ławkach w sali od biologii, a zza rogu, złowrogo, jednym okiem, spogląda na niego manekin.  
\- I czego się gapisz? „Brawo Winchester, gadasz z lalką.” Lepiej żebyś miał tu gdzieś wodę - ale nie miał, co zmusiło Deana do wyruszenia w głąb szkoły. Nawet nie próbował sobie przypomnieć biegu wczorajszych wydarzeń, ale podejrzewał, że suchość w gardle nie była jedynie wynikiem picia. „Tańczyliśmy i śpiewaliśmy. Chyba...”  
\- Ja pasuje - doszedł go znajomy głos brata z sali od angielskiego. - O Dean, jednak żyjesz.  
\- Chyba - odparł chrypliwie, pół przytomny.  
\- Witaj Winchester! Dobrze spałeś? - Gabriel wyłonił jak zwykle roześmianą facjatę znad talii kart a i Bobby rzucił mu obojętne spojrzenie.  
\- Tak, dopóki się nie obudziłem.  
\- Geniusz - skomentował Singer. - Powinieneś zostać filozofem.  
Dean puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu, w dalszym ciągu doznając przebłysków jakiś momentów poprzedniej nocy. - Hazard?  
\- To tylko poker - wyjaśnił Sam.  
\- Po wczorajszym ta buda już wystarczająco podzieliła się na bogaczy i biedaków - wyjaśnił Gabe. - Zaraz was ogram panowie, zobaczycie!  
\- Czekaj, jak? – starszy Winchester nawet nie miał pojęcia co go jeszcze czeka.  
\- Nie pamiętasz zakładów?  
\- Jakich zakładów?  
Głębokie westchnienie Bobby’ego i momentalne umknięcie wzroku brata, wysłało Deanowi podświadomy sygnał ostrzegawczy.  
\- Czy pocałujesz się publicznie z Novakiem. Muszę przyznać, że większość obstawiała na tak, przez co straciłem kupę szmalu.  
Dean aż pobladł niczym świeżo otynkowana ściana, jednak zmartwienia na temat wczorajszej nocy, w dalszym ciągu tłumiły niemiłosierne skutki picia wódki.  
\- Ale ja stawiałem na was i jestem prawie o stówę bogatszy - przyznał dumnie Sam.  
\- Zamiast mnie kurwa powstrzymać to jeszcze obstawiałeś? - głos Deana ledwo słyszalny, załamał się pod koniec.  
\- Też byłem lekko podchmielony.  
\- Moje biedne pieniążki - Gabriela ogarniała rozpacz.  
\- Nawet nie wspominaj - machnął ręką Singer.  
\- Nie mów, że ty też brałeś udział w tych zakładach bukmacherskich - ostatnia nadzieja starszego Winchestera właśnie umarła.  
\- Nie, założyłem się z Crowley'im.  
\- I ile przegrałeś? - dopytywał się wspólny przegrany.  
\- Nic, założyliśmy się o coś innego.  
\- Założyłeś się z Crowley'im? - Dean rozczarowany, w końcu przysiadł się do trójki hazardzistów.  
\- Pocałowałeś go? - wypalił młodszy.  
Każda para oczu momentalnie wlepiła w niego wzrok pełen zmieszania czy przerażenia. - No co, słyszałem urywek rozmowy.  
Bobby przygnieciony świdrującymi spojrzeniami, szukał rozwiązania gdzieś w przestrzeni, z pokerowo niemym wyrazem twarzy a Dean, gdyby był w lepszym nastroju, rzuciłby zapewne jakiś suchar o zawieszonym systemie.  
\- NIE - na twarzy Singera można było dostrzec minimalny uśmiech, a to już świadczyło o czymś nie na miejscu.  
\- Ekhm - brytyjskie chrząknięcie dobiegło z progu sali. Ich oczom ukazał się zadowolony ojciec Crowley z telefonem w dłoni, na którego ekranie widniało zdjęcie „efektu” ich zakładu. Trzy pary oczu z powrotem spoczęły na historyku.  
\- Dlaczego zrobiłeś zdjęcie?  
\- Dlaczego użyłeś języka?  
„Przynajmniej nie tylko ja zostałem przyłapany.”  
***  
\- Nie wiecie gdzie mogę znaleźć Ca-Novaka?  
\- Chyba w bibliotece.  
„Okej, póki co wiem, że rada pedagogiczna robiła cholerne zakłady o to czy publicznie przeliże się z Casem, Crowley jakimś cudem zmienił obiekt zakładu z pieniędzy na pocałunek, większość obstawiała, że nawet zaczniemy striptiz na scenie a mój brat był najgorętszym fanem tej teorii. I podobno mam całkiem niezły głos i ruchy... Ale skąd się wzięły Aniołki Charliego?”  
Dean, po uprzedniej wizycie na stołówce po coś do picia i w toalecie (a już miał taką nadzieję, że nie będzie rzygał, jednak widok tych wszystkich porozwalanych wszędzie kieliszków był aż nadto wystarczający) kierował się w stronę biblioteki. Przemierzając po drodze szkołę, spotykał co pewien czas wpół martwych (z powodu kaca) nauczycieli, snujących się bądź zajmujących sobą w różnych salach. Kiedy w końcu dotarł pod wyznaczone miejsce, miał już wparować bez zaproszenia, lecz w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się, podsłuchując rozmowę z wewnątrz.  
\- Odpierdol się wreszcie - Deanowi aż uszy zmiękły, kiedy usłyszał takie przekleństwo w ustach Novaka a jego głos teraz naprawdę brzmiał jak ciężko chorego na krtań.  
\- Oj Cassie, zawsze miałeś syndrom islamskiego terrorysty na kacu - drugi głos z pewnością musiał należeć do Balthazara, wszędzie rozpoznałby ten francuski akcent. „Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś poza mną i Samem zna imię Casa... I Cassie?”. - Pamiętasz jak w ogólniaku udało mi się wyciągnąć cię na imprezę? Rzygałeś potem dalej niż widziałeś.  
\- Nie przypominaj.  
\- Ale seks w kiblu był nienajgorszy.  
\- Tylko to mi się wtedy podobało.  
\- Powinniśmy się jeszcze kiedyś tak wybrać.  
\- Teraz jestem z Deanem, Balthazar - zaostrzył ton.  
\- Jasne, jasne. Matko, nawet zanim zaczęliście się spotykać ciężko było się z tobą przespać.  
\- Nagimnastykuj się. Nie jestem taki łatwy jak ci się zdaje.  
\- Dobra, poczekam aż zerwiecie.  
Deana męczył dylemat, czy zachować się jak dorosły i wyjaśnić całą sprawę (choć zajście było dość oczywiste) czy może strugać dziecko i strzelić focha. „Ten foch to kusząca propozycja.”  
\- Długo będziesz tak stał w tych drzwiach Winchester czy wysłać ci specjalne zaproszenie?  
Dylemat sam się rozwiązał a kiedy oczom Deana ukazał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy jaką był aktualnie Castiel (ciężkie wory pod oczami, przezroczysta cera i puste spojrzenie) serce nieco mu zmiękło w chwili, w której już miał zamiar wyskoczyć z pyskiem.  
\- Twoje kroki słychać aż z drugiego końca korytarza. Ale zapewne dokucza wam teraz zbytnio „syndrom dnia wczorajszego”.  
\- Byliście ze sobą w szkole średniej? - Dean skierował pytanie konkretnie w stronę Casa, który jednak leżąc na szkolnych stołach umykał wzroku blondyna, dając Balthazarowi możliwość wypowiedzi.  
\- To może dużo powiedziane, ale tak się czasami spotykamy - wyjaśnił zupełnie swobodnie.  
\- Tak jak teraz?  
\- Nie, bardziej jak „spotkać z happy endem”.  
Winchester nie wiedział za bardzo co o tym sądzić, jednak uczucie zazdrości, jakie w nim narastało, robiło się coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Podsycał to wszystko dodatkowo widok Casa, przypominającego zbitego szczeniaczka, z opuszczoną głową.  
\- I kto tu teraz jest tchórzem, co Cas? - ostatnie, co po nim zostało to trzask drzwi.  
***  
Widok sali od matematyki jakoś dodawał mu otuchy, kiedy wyobrażał sobie te wszystkie nieszczęśliwe dusze, skazane na odbywające tam się lekcje. Nie spodziewał się, zjawiając się w tym miejscu, usłyszeć dźwięki pianina. Swobodne, delikatne brzmienia, mimo huczącej migreny, były dziwnie kojące, tym bardziej kiedy Winchester skojarzył w końcu melodię.  
\- ”Knockin' on Heaven's door” - mruknął cicho stając w progu, napawając się tymi brzmieniami. Miał już dosyć godzinnego siedzenia w ciszy gdzieś w szkolnym kiblu.  
\- Bob Dylan - odparła postać siedząca tyłem do Deana przy pianinie. - Ale wersja Guns n’ Roses też jest niczego sobie.  
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem przeszkadzać - przeprosił blondyn gotowy do wyjścia.  
\- Nie szkodzi, przysiądź się, jeśli masz ochotę - dopiero, gdy Winchester usiadł na krześle obok tajemniczego mężczyzny, dostrzegł nieznaną mu jeszcze twarz. - Chyba się nie poznaliśmy. Michael - przedstawił się, choć nie zaprzestał nawet na moment gry na instrumencie.  
\- Dean Winchester. Czekaj Michael... Corleone?  
\- To nie jest moje prawdziwe nazwisko, ale podoba mi się. „Ojciec Chrzestny” to świetny film.  
\- I serio jesteś mafioso?  
\- Nie wytrzeźwiałeś jeszcze do końca, czyż nie? - zagaił mało zobowiązująco z lekkim politowaniem. - Mamy z Lucyferem wspólny biznes, wolałbym to tak ujmować.  
„Świetnie, a już myślałem, że w końcu ktoś normalny.”  
\- I w wolnych chwilach dorabiacie sobie w szkole?  
\- Nie, w sumie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby spędzać więcej czasu z Lucyferem.  
„To brzmi tak cholernie niedorzecznie, kiedy używa się tej ksywki w normalnej rozmowie.” - Możemy się dzięki temu częściej spotykać.  
\- Spotkać? W sensie, że - Dean, choć faktycznie pozostała w nim śmiałość alkoholowa, miał problem z dobrem słów, a żeby przypadkiem nie urazić Michaela, tym bardziej, że wydawał się spoko gościem. „Lepiej nie palnij gafy Winchester, bo jeszcze skończysz z kulą we łbie. W końcu to mafioso.”  
\- W sensie romantycznym? Tak - stanowczo miał wywalone na cudzą opinię, a i jak ładnie to ujął. - Nie obawiaj się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. W końcu większość zazwyczaj odnajduje Lucyfera jako atrakcyjnego.  
\- Ma taki diabelski błysk w oku - stwierdził szczerze Dean, nieco rozluźniony swobodnym podejściem rozmówcy. - Ale sądziłem, że on i Rowena mają się ku sobie..?  
\- Bo mają - zakończył utwór, po czym rozpoczął kolejny, coś z repertuaru Metalliki.  
\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? To przecież niesprawiedliwe wobec ciebie.  
\- Niby, czemu? Dean, nie można być takim egoistą. Niektórzy po prostu zbyt cenią sobie wolność lub mają ku temu inne powody. Przez elementarny wyraz dobrego wychowania trzeba to uszanować, jeśli NAPRAWDĘ zależy ci na drugiej osobie.  
\- To było naprawdę... I ty jesteś tutaj wuefistą? Powinieneś uczyć jakiejś filozofii - Dean, choć nie podzielał jeszcze do końca zdania bruneta, to podobała mu się jego postawa i uszanował tę odmienność zdania. Jak na ironię, Michael dał mu nieświadomą radę. - Dobra lecę. Nie zawracam ci już głowy Corleone.  
\- Wystarczy Michael. Jak archanioł Michael.  
***  
Nieprzenikniona cisza, przerywana jedynie wypuszczanym z płuc blondyna dymem tytoniowym, rozjaśniała pogląd sytuacji. Postać Michaela, jego podejście, całkowita szczerość, a jednocześnie niespotykana tutaj łagodność i uprzejmość nieco utemperowały wybuchowy nastrój Winchestera, nowy nauczyciel, dał mu niemal ojcowską radę.  
\- Dean... - Dlaczego w jego ustach brzmiało to tak bezpiecznie? Jakby samo to imię było na wagę złota.  
\- Cas - sylwetka ledwo wystająca zza rogu drzwi od kantorka, wyraźnie jeszcze nosiła ślady wczorajszego upojenia alkoholowego. - Wyglądasz okropnie.  
Novak nie zmienił swojej postawy, choć wypowiedź Deana miała dać wyraźnie do zrozumienia o pokojowym nastawieniu blondyna. Zawsze przeszywające go na wylot, jakby miały wgląd do najgłębszych zakamarków duszy, błękitne tęczówki, teraz wlepiały wzrok w obdrapane, szare panele.  
\- Chcesz szluga? - zaproponował ciekaw reakcji bruneta. Jak ten się zachowa, jak wyglądają jego relacje z Balthazarem? Czy chciał wiedzieć? Jak cholera.  
\- Dean, ja... - minuty wlekły się okropnie.  
\- Wiem - bez ostrzeżenia objął go za ramiona, muskając delikatnie czoło, po czym zatopił twarz w jego włosach. - Po prostu mnie nie opuszczaj.  
\- Obiecuję - odparł tylko mocniej wtapiając się w ten uścisk. - A propozycja tego szluga dalej aktualna? - dodał nieśmiało.  
\- Tylko jak mi powiesz, o co chodzi z tobą i Balthazarem, skoro ponoć „nie jesteś taki łatwy”.


	12. Chapter 12

Dalsza część dnia minęła w miarę spokojnie, kiedy słońce (jakby zimą jakieś w ogóle zaglądało na tą część globu) chyliło się ku zachodowi. Choć tego typu schadzki jak zamknięcie bez możliwości ucieczki w 150 letnich murach, były doskonałym pretekstem do ciągłego balowania, to jednak większość kadry nauczycielskiej została na tyle sponiewierana po pierwszej nocy, że nie wielu śmiałków chwytało się jeszcze alkoholu, tylko ci najtwardsi zawodnicy (czytaj stary alkoholik Bobby, sączący jak soczek hektolitry burżuazyjnych alkoholów Balthazar, wiecznie znerwicowany zastępujący melisę procentami Dyro i ojczulek obdarowany przez samego Boga boską tolerancją). Obecni w szkole pracownicy zebrali się wieczorem, niezbyt chętni na kolejne pijackie burdy i innego typu imprezy, zorganizowali coś w stylu wieczorku zapoznawczego, a tak naprawdę zeszli się z powrotem w sali od angielskiego i każdy zajął się sobą we własnym zakresie.  
\- I po makale! – Gabriel w różnych zestawieniach przeciwników molestował już kolejną grę karcianą.  
\- Mam cię już kurewnie dosyć – Singer zaklął pod nosem, tocząc którąś już z kolei partyjkę.  
\- To co panowie, która to już gra? – ojciec Crowley również stracił rachubę.  
\- Czekaj, rano był poker, potem tysiąc, szkat, brydż, palant, wojna, teraz makao – zliczał na palcach Gabriel, choć nie wszystkie rozgrywki należały do jego sukcesów.  
\- Aleście panowie pojechali, nie ma co – włączył się Balthazar, któremu aktualnie zabrakło towarzystwa. – Może zapodamy jakąś muzyczkę z radyjka?  
\- Tylko spróbuj – ostrzegł go sucho Singer. – Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę „Last Christmas”, to naprawdę dla kogoś to będą ostatnie święta.  
\- Nie masz w sobie za grosz świątecznego ducha, smutny ochlaptusie – zarzucił mu Crowley, chętny trochę podroczyć się z braku zajęcia.  
\- Ty mi będziesz zarzucał świątecznymi nastrojami, krótki złamasie. Nie wiem czy nawet wiesz, ale Jezus urodził się w Marcu.  
\- Dobra Scrooge, wystarczy – uspokoił ich Gabriel. – Hej Sammy, przydałaby się tu ta twoja pedagogiczna gadka.  
\- Nie potrzebujemy interwencji.  
\- A co ja wasza pni psycholog? Na terapię małżeńską to nie ten budynek – Sam, który do tej pory rozmawiał z bratem siedzącym na scenie, obok ledwo trzymającego się w pionie Casa (alkohol naprawdę porządnie go sponiewierał, przez co już niemal bezpardonowo opierał się ciężko o ramię Deana), odpowiedział żartobliwie. – Jesteście w tej szkole chyba dłużej niż sam jej twórca.  
\- Zakładam, że wesele było równie solidnie zakrapiane alkoholem co nasza wczorajsza popijawa – Gabriel szybko podchwycił humor młodszego Winchestera.  
\- Nie wydałbym nawet złamanego grosza na obrączkę dla tego popaprańca.  
\- Nie zasługujesz na te usta więcej niż raz – ksiądz zarysował obrys na swoich wargach, które szybko wygięły się w wrednym uśmiechu.  
\- Żaden grzesznik by nie zasłużył na takie cholerstwo. Ale co prawda, to prawda, zaczynaliśmy tu uczyć kiedy większości z was jeszcze na świecie nie było. Pamiętam dokładnie jak każdy z nieszczęśników podpisał ten cyrograf z diabłem i dostał tu posadę – pozostali widocznie zaintrygowani tak długo odbytym tu stażem Singera i ojca Crowelya rozsiedli się wokół karcianego stolika, dopadając ocalałe krzesła. Co po niektórzy jedynie, jak Balthazar czy Michael, stanęli widocznie wygodniej opierając się o ściany.  
\- Ja też zaczynałam tutaj pracę dosyć wcześnie – upomniała się Rowena, zakładając wygodnie nogę na nogę.  
\- Ta, stanęliście oko w oko z ojczulkiem od siedmiu boleści już pierwszego dnia.  
\- Fergus – złośliwe przeciągnęła końcówkę pozostawiając na niej jadowity posmak.  
\- Ruda wywłoka – odgryzł się równie gniewnie.  
\- Klecha.  
\- Wiedźma.  
\- Brytol.  
\- Szkot.  
\- Konus.  
\- Rudzielec.  
\- Hiena.  
\- Jędza.  
\- Musiała tu za mną przylecieć na tej swojej miotle – uśmiech Crowelya już na samo wspomnienie tego feralnego dnia wygiął się w drugą stronę.  
\- Wybacz, aktualnie jest w naprawie, wymieniam ją na lepszy model – odparła zadowolona z siebie.  
\- To nie ja na swojej pierwszej lekcji wyjechałem z tekstem do grupy 30 paru chłopców, że jak nie będą słuchać to im wszystkim „postawię pały” - rumieniec na twarzy Roweny niemal pokrywał się kolorystycznie z jej bujnymi lokami.  
\- Przynajmniej teraz mam do czynienia tylko z klasami wypełnionymi pięknymi damami.  
\- Szmata uczy ścierki, gratulacje.  
\- Nie zapominaj, że to ty groziłeś uczniom czymś w stylu „Nikt w historii tortur nie będzie torturowany torturami jak torturowani torturami będziecie wy… Jeśli nie zmówicie różańca po spowiedzi”.  
\- No co? – zdziwił się ksiądz. – To nie jest Wallstreet, tylko Piekło, istnieje jeszcze coś takiego jak uczciwość, nauczą się i będą mieć zbawienie, nie, to widzimy się na A4 na Hel.  
\- Założę się, że wy też mieliście jakieś wtopy na pierwszych zajęciach – Gabriel chętny wysłuchiwania o porażkach swoich znajomych z pracy, zmienił bieg rozmowy na interesujący go tor.  
\- Nie takie jak ty – nawet u Singera dało się zauważyć ten złośliwy błysk w oku, kiedy przypomniał sobie kompromitującą sytuację z udziałem Gabriela. – Zamiast do swojej klasy wszedłeś do pokoju nauczycielskiego z hasłem „Witajcie suczki, od dzisiaj należycie do mnie”.  
\- Pamiętam – potaknął ojciec Crowely. – Żeś płakał potem żeliwnymi łzami, żeby cię nie wyrzucali na bruk bo to ostatnia szkoła w mieście, w której jeszcze masz szanse.  
Grupka co pewien komentarz wybuchała gromkim śmiechem, nawet nasze dwa ukochane gołąbeczki chętnie pochłaniały każdą zdobytą informacje „Nigdy nie wiadomo co i kiedy może się przydać”. Szczególnie Balthazarowi spodobała się wcześniej wspomniana historia.  
\- Ty lepiej nie rżyj – upomniał go zaraz Bobby, pierwszy raz chyba czerpiący na raz tyle radości „No tak, nie ma to jak cudze nieszczęście na poprawę humoru”. – Pierwszego dnia, wszedłeś „przez przypadek” (każdy wiedział jak bardzo nieprzypadkowy był ten przypadek) do damskiej toalety, a dziewczyny zamiast pisnąć obrzuciły cię mydłem, papierem toaletowym, podpaskami i tamponami.  
\- Szczęście, że nie były używane – przyznał nieco poważniej Balthazar. Ta historia szczególnie przypadła do gustu Deanowi i Casowi, którzy porozumiewawczo szczerzyli się do siebie.  
\- Natomiast za kolejne 150 lat, będziemy z radością wspominać nowej kadrze wasze miłosne podboje w tej szkole - tym razem to ksiądz wyszedł z inicjatywą złośliwostki. – Założę się, że wypróbowaliście wszystkie kantorki i kanciapy tej cudownej placówki.  
\- Gorąco polecam kantorek u chemików – zaznaczył Balthazar. – Najwygodniejszy.  
\- Ojczulku mała-złośliwa-kutwa lepiej się odpierdol zaraz, albo naprawdę – Winchester, rzecz jasna czerwonituki jak świeży, młodziutki buraczek (albo Rowena jeszcze parę minut temu), próbował jakoś skutecznie odegrać się na denerwującym księdzu, ale nieprzemyślane riposty zazwyczaj kończyły się w jego wykonaniu jedynie piękną litanią zaawansowanej łaciny.  
\- Jasne Winchester, będziesz dalej prezentował zawartość słownika języka angielskiego w wersji +18 – odszczeknął Crowley z zadziornym uśmiechem, gotowy na starcie słowne z Deanem. – Dawaj blondzia, zaskocz mnie.  
\- Pierdol się – wtrącił się Cas, a zgromadzeni momentalnie pobledli z jednakowymi wyrazem twarzy. – Wow – przyznał sam nawet wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Skutki upojenia alkoholowego są naprawdę niesamowite, gdyby nie ten zasrany kac.  
\- Ładnie Cas, gładko, acz dosadnie – pochwalił go blondyn.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że używanie obraźliwych kolokwializmów jest bardzo satysfakcjonujące nawet kiedy nie są one precyzyjne.  
\- A na temat Winchesterów albo chociaż jak się okazuje bardzo wulgarnego bibliotekarza nie masz żadnych pikantnych ploteczek? – spytał z miłą chęcią Gabriel nigdy nie dość nasycony ciekawymi historiami.  
\- Zakłady bukmacherskie o pocałunek, na scenie w sali od angielskiego, podczas melanżu rady pedagogicznej, zamkniętej na dzień przed świętami w szkole jeszcze ci nie wystarczą? – Bobby bardzo lubił braci i Casa (jedni z tych normalniejszych tu od 150 lat) ale i szczerze nie dowiedział się na ich temat póki co niczego (jeszcze bardziej) kompromitującego.  
\- Ja pamiętam – wyskoczył ni z tego ni z owego Lucyfer, do tej pory raczej nie uczestniczący czynnie w rozmowie.  
***  
Święta, koniec roku, konferencja klasyfikacyjna – wszystkie one sprawiały, że każdy osiągał tylko nowe levele w absolutnym opierdalaniu się, więc i Dean postanowił nie męczyć dłużej swojej klasy (Nirwana udzielała mu się coraz bardziej), a na lekcji angielskiego puścił im telewizje. Dopilnował uprzednio aby jakimś cudem pilot nie znalazł się w ich władaniu oraz nie doświadczyli jakiegoś „nieodpowiedniego kanału” (takie rzeczy tylko na lekcjach z Gabrielem). Akurat leciał mecz piłki nożnej, coś w miarę neutralnego, ale blondynowi nie w głowie było debilne uganianie się 20 paru dorosłych facetów za piłką, a bardziej jego myśli zajmował Castiel, z którym oficjalnie (OFICJALNIE – nikt poza jego bratem o tym nie wiedział – przynajmniej tak myślał Dean) spotykał się już od jakiegoś czasu. Wyjątkowo dzisiaj jeszcze przed lekcjami spotkali się w pokoju nauczycielskim i korzystając póki co z nieobecności reszty kadry, zaczęli drobne igraszki (prawie by rozwalili czajnik na kawę co mogłoby kosztować ich ekstra wydatki potrącone z wypłaty albo co gorsza śmierć z ręki spragnionych kofeiny współpracowników). Naturalnie tym kto ich przyłapał był nie kto inny jak młodszy braciszek Sammy, który przewracając dramatycznie oczami, udał się po jakiś dziennik i skomentował wszystko, rzucając im na odchodne „niewyżyte samce”. „Głupia Samantha, się wpierdoliła akurat w taką idealną okazję” a wszystkie hormony zgodnym krzykiem tylko buzowały od tamtego czasu pod hasłem „dopaść Casa, dobrać się do Casa”. I tym sposobem Dean przez 30 minut lekcji nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym niż kiedy, gdzie i, najbardziej kuszące, co mogliby robić z Novakiem w wolnej chwili. „Winchester, już dawno nie byłeś w związku, aż cię nosi jak nastoletniego prawiczka”. Klasa nagle wpadła w szał (czy raczej jej męska cześć), wykrzykiwała, klaskała a Deana nęcił obraz roznegliżowanego bruneta z kusząco czerwoniutkim, pełnymi ustami, roznieconymi z podniecenia dwoma błękitami w oczach i ciężkim, cholernie napalającym, oddechem, na którego szyi już niedługo spoczęłyby cudowne malinki, które w przyszłości Novak z niemal nastoletnią niewinnością, próbowałby zawstydzony ukrywać.  
\- Widział pan ten strzał, widział tego rozgrywającego? – w końcu któryś z uczniów wyrwał częściowo Deana z jego seksualnych fantazji. CZĘŚCIOWO.  
\- Ta, rozbierający idealnie wystrzelił – rzucił niechętnie, z udawanym uśmiechem, a klasa zamarła w absolutnej ciszy na tyle, że słyszalny był jedynie telewizor. Winchester kopiując ich pauzę również na chwilę się zwiesił a system przestał odpowiadać (Dean.exe has stop working). „Chwila, co powiedziałem a o czym pomyślałem..? Pomyślałem o rozbierającym mnie Casie a powiedziałem o rozgrywającym, który idealne wystrzelił. Prawda?”  
Niestety nie. Część klasy wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, kolejna ryknęła gromkim śmiechem, a inna będąca w stanie totalnego zmieszania dopytywała się resztę jaki mają powód do śmiechu. Kiedy wszystkich dobiegła informacja o komentarzu nauczyciela nikt nie potrafił się uspokoić.  
\- Mówił pan o sobie, prawda? – rzuciła jedna z uczennic zaraz następnie chichrając się głośno z koleżanką z ławki, na co ta przybiła jej zwycięskiego żółwika i krzyknęła w jej stronę „Bang, bang”, dorzucając do tego wyimaginowane strzały z pistoletów. Trzecia natomiast „O zgrozo to to szatańskie trio, które mnie shipuje”, nie wytrzymując śmiechu rodem z horroru o psychopatycznym mordercy, wstała i zaczęła na wszystkie strony świta machać czapką zdjętą z głowy. Pozostali również rzucali komentarze w stylu „Novak będzie zadowolony” czy „A jednak Destiel to kanon” lecz widocznie mózg Dean zmienił się już w czysty, sfermentowany jogurt naturalny. Z kompletnie bezemocjonalnym wyrazem twarzy spoczął z powrotem na krześle przy biurku, opierając się o złożone jak do modlitwy ręce (#SHERLOCKING) i zastanawiał się jak teraz zakończyć swój żywot. Poprzez seppuku, skok z dachu czy kulą prosto w łeb.  
***  
\- Jak…? – Winchester, po raz kolejny wykonując gest Sherlocka, nie potrafił pojąć skąd Lucyfer dowiedział się o tym incydencie.  
\- Siedziałem na samych tyłach klasy – odparł nie zbyt poruszony.  
\- JAK??  
\- Przyszedłem przed uczniami i tobą, ale jakoś nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Chciałem sobie w spokoju sprawdzić kartkówki a wy akurat pojawiliście się w mojej klasie.  
\- Brawo, rozbierający – Crowley nie mógł być bardziej spełniony.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia relacji między Michaelem a Lucyferem.

Michael naprawdę nie chciał się bić. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie potrafił oddać czy bronić swojego, po prostu nie chciał. No i przewaga liczebna była jednak zleksza miażdżąca. Zastanawiał się ile jeszcze czasu zajmie zanim się znudzą i pójdą poznęcać się na innym słabszym czy mniejszym od siebie.  
\- Wasze ryje są naprawdę takie okropne czy ktoś już je zdążył przemeblować? – głos, który nagle doszedł nieco stłumiony do jego świadomości był z całą pewnością mu obcy. Padły jakieś ciągi przekleństw, zostawili go na chwilę w spokoju, aż w końcu znów poczuł, jak ktoś próbuje go podnieść do góry. A może się jednak bał?  
\- Ale ci urządzili tą śliczną buzie – minimalnie zakrwawiona twarz, z rozczochranymi blond włosami, ozdobiona zadziornym uśmiechem i jakimś nieznanym mu błyskiem w oku. Mógłby wręcz nazwać ten błysk piekielnym.  
\- „Gdzie ludzi kupa i herkules dupa”, jak to ktoś kiedyś poetycko ujął – odparł ścierając nieco gęstej, szkarłatnej stróżki z okolic ust. „Boli jak skurwysyn.”  
\- Ale nie jesteś Herkulesem. Choć faktycznie ich była kupa – pomógł mu w końcu się podnieść i oparł jego ramię o siebie. – Bogate dzieciaki mają tu przesrane, lepiej byś sobie ogarnął prywatną budę, na pewno cię stać.  
\- Nie chcę.  
\- Okej, buntowniku. Tylko nie wykrzykuj następnym razem mojego imienia jak znowu będą ci łoić dupsko.  
\- Nawet go nie znam.  
\- No to czas to zmienić. Mark – przedstawił się, nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi a jedynie dalej prowadził go gdzieś w kierunku gabinetu pielęgniarki.  
\- Brzmi licho w porównaniu z twoim charakterem. Pasowało by ci coś bardziej takiego diabelskiego.  
\- Jak szatan, co?  
\- Nie, ale może Lucyfer…  
\- Lucyfer? – zaśmiał się niemal potykając się o jakąś bliżej nie znaną im przeszkodę. – Skoro już ci sprzedałem część swoich danych może też byś się tak czymś odpłacił? Chyba, że to jakieś tajne przez poufne.  
\- Michael – odparł po chwili namysłu, czując jak coraz bardziej opuszczają go siły. Chętnie dałby się ponieść chłopakowi do końca drogi na baranach, ale ten i tak już zrobił dla niego zbyt wiele.  
\- Czyli diabeł ratuje tyłek aniołowi? To jakiś kiepski żart – dalej rozbawiony czuł jak Michael robi się na jego ramieniu coraz cięższy, aż w końcu kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. – No i czeka mnie nie dość, że rola zbawcy to jeszcze tragarza. Lepiej dla twojego dobra żebyś był taki lekki na jakiego wyglądasz, dzieciaku – choć zależało mu żeby nie upuścić bruneta, to ten jednak wyślizgnął się z jego rąk i padł całym ciężarem na podłoże. – Ojojoj, będzie bolało – drugie podejście okazało się bardziej efektywne. – Chodź aniołku i ciesz się, że nie muszę cię targać jak księżniczkę.  
***  
\- Proszę naucz mnie jak się bić – Michael niemal ukłonił się przed nim, pochylając głowę w skruszonym, pełnym hołdu, geście.  
\- Porąbało cię? Znowu chcesz prawie kopnąć w kalendarz czy jesteś jakimś cholernym kamikaze? – blondyn nie spodziewał się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć biednego, pobitego „bogatego dzieciaka”. Sądził, że po ostatnim biedaczyna się czegoś nauczył i zwinie manatki, póki jeszcze żyje i ma wszystkie kończy na swoim miejscu.  
\- Lucyferze, proszę – chłopak naprawdę nalegał. – Bardzo ci dziękuję wtedy za ratunek, ale w dalszym ciągu potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
\- Kurna chata ten Lucek na serio się przyjął! Słuchaj to, że cię uratowałem to nie jest zaraz powód to plecenia sobie warkoczyków, robienia bransoletek przyjaźni i odprowadzania się nawzajem do domu. Ocaliłem to twoje chuderlawe dupsko, bo nie lubię niesprawiedliwości.  
\- Tak jak i ja.  
\- Odwal się.  
\- Nie.  
\- Odpierdol się.  
\- Twoje słownictwo jest okropne, ale styl walki naprawdę godny podziwu.  
\- Nawet go nie widziałeś, bo ci ktoś na tyle z misia pociągnął, że jak już to mogłeś zobaczyć tunel i światło.  
\- Obserwowałem cię przez ostatnie tygodnie. Często się bijesz. Bardzo, bardzo proszę – Michael czując już nadchodzący brak argumentów chwycił blondyna w bardzo wymownym geście z ramie i zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy, na co ten niemal kompletnie oniemiał. Może i chłopak był nędznej postury, ale te jasne tęczówki, ich błękit, aż poczuł jakby miały wgląd w jego najskrytsze myśli.  
***  
Obserwowanie Lucyfera sprawiało Michaelowi naprawdę ogromną satysfakcję (tak imię, a raczej przydomek, Marka „Lucyfer” wszedł na stałe do kanonu ich słownictwa a także większości ich znajomych ze szkoły. Taka ksywka niekiedy nawet skutecznie odstraszała potencjalnych rywali). Byli oni praktycznie jak ogień i woda, zupełnie się od siebie różnili pod tak wieloma względami, iż wydawało mu się irracjonalnym w jaki sposób w ogóle potrafią się komunikować. A jednak, ta jedna wspólna cecha, ta nienawiść dla niesprawiedliwości, sprawiła, że stali się sobie bliscy. Lucyfer uczył Michaela jak poradzić sobie w brutalnym świecie, a ten znowu pomagał mu w nauce i nieco korygował jego okropne słownictwo.  
Nie tyle co obserwowanie może sprawiło Michaelowi przyjemność ale i snucie domysłów czy wyciąganie wniosków. Uczenie się świata z perspektywy tego wiecznie gniewnego Lucyfera (jeżeli mieliby nakręcić po raz kolejny „Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi” Lucyfer mógłby zagrać każdego z osobna). On sam, jako bogate dziecko z dobrej rodziny, o długich, restrykcyjnie kultywowanych tradycjach (nawet nie zdawał wtedy sobie sprawy jak potężna była jego rodzina), dobrze ubrane, wychowane na kulturalne i porządne, miał styk z chłopcem z biednej, alkoholickiej rodziny, wychowany (a raczej trzymany) gdzieś na slumsach, który pomimo tych przeciwności dalej wierzył w coś lepszego, w jakieś dobry i wyższy porządek. Był w szkole jako tako nawet lubiany i szanowany, w przeciwieństwie do Michaela, który więcej uwagi jednak poświęcał książkom niż ludziom. Ale to uczucie, którego brunet nie potrafił opanować, ta fascynacja. Sądził przez długi czas, że to jedynie podziw dla tak niesamowitej jednostki jaką był jego, kolega (może przyjaciel?), jednak to było coś innego. Kiedy widział, jak Lucyfer swobodnie podchodzi do relacji damsko-męskich, czuł to ukłucie.  
\- W ogóle dlaczego Lucyfer? – blondyn wraz z Michaelem siedzieli na podwórku za szkołą, przyglądając się przyjemnemu, letniemu niebu, które już zamierzało się chylić ku zachodowi. – Wiesz, wcześniej miałem podobne przezwiska typu szatan, czy inne takie debilizmy, ale to…  
\- To ładne imię – odparł szczerze, unosząc ledwo kąciki ust do góry. Coraz częściej w obecności Lucyfera miał ochotę uśmiechać się jak najszerzej.  
\- Kojarzysz nieco Biblię?  
\- Wiem co ono oznacza i szczerze pasuje do twojego charakteru. Wielu uważa, że jesteś agresywny, zły i wulgarny, ale może po prostu jesteś nieco zagubiony.  
\- Dzięki aniołku, to dodało mi otuchy. Ale babskie przytulasy sobie darujemy, bo nie chce ci się shaftować na ramię.  
***  
Parę lat później, kiedy trafili do tej samej szkoły średniej, życie według Michaela tylko bardziej się komplikowało. Jako dzieci (którymi już teraz niestety nie są) podchodził do ich relacji bardziej swobodnie i pod naukowym kątem, jednak kiedy miał już te duże „naście” lat zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego zauroczenia. Te wszystkie momenty kiedy poznawał kolejną dziewczynę Lucyfera (w szkole średniej już nikt nie znał jego prawdziwego imienia i wszyscy zwracali się do niego w ten sposób) i czuł te okropne szpile w sercu, te chwile kiedy byli sami wpatrując się czasami w siebie wzajemnie, jego brzuch wykonywał jakieś sadystyczne skręty a usta niemal rwały się aby zatopić się wśród jego warg. Bolało nawet jeszcze bardziej niż kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy i tak dotkliwe dostał po ryju (i również od kiedy poznał Lucyfera jego słownik uległ drobnym usterkom). Ale dla blondyna był jedynie przyjacielem (z resztą jednym z wielu), parę razy zasłużonym nawet mianem brata.  
\- Słyszałeś od tej akcji z wczoraj? – dopiero teraz, kiedy Lucyfer zwrócił się konkretnie do niego, powrócił jakimś cudem na ziemię, wyrwany z poprzednich rozważań. A wszystkie one i tak kręciły się zawsze wokół jednego tematu - czy przyszedł może w końcu ten czas, żeby przyznać się przed najlepszym przyjacielem, czy zabrać tajemnice do grobu? „Niech przemówi teraz albo zamilknie na wieki.”  
\- Nie bardzo – Michael do tej pory składając na wszystkich wokół nieprzyjemnie chłodne tęczówki, teraz wyraźnie odżył. Bardzo się poza tym zmienili – brunet nie przypomniał już dłużej tego nijakiego chłopca, wyostrzyły mu się kości policzkowe, urósł, przybrał mięśni i zmężniał. Również Lucyfer z łobuzerskiego dziecka ulicy wyrósł na piekielnie przystojnego blondyna, o zadziornym spojrzeniu i niedbałym wyglądzie. Razem z umysłem Michaela i władzą Lucyfera niemal trzęśli tą szkołą.  
\- Ktoś nakrył dwójkę jakiś chłopaków jak pieprzyli się w kiblu.  
\- Znasz ich?  
\- Nie, ale Gabriel pewnie tak, on kojarzy tutaj każdego. Coś niecoś słyszałem, że jeden ma przezwisko jak ten z Trzech Króli co przyszli do stajenki Jezusa, a drugi to jakiś zwykły kujon w okularach i przydługich swetrach. Podobno to nie pierwszy raz.  
\- Będą mieli teraz nie lada kłopoty – szczerze, Michael nawet im współczuł, chociaż to wszystko to nie jego sprawa. - Wpadłbyś dzisiaj do mnie? Powinniśmy już zacząć się uczyć.  
\- Pierdolę, nie chce mi się – Lucyfer całym ciężarem ciała rozpłaszczył się na krześle, ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, co wprawiło Michaela w lepszy nastrój.  
\- A chcesz coś w życiu osiągnąć? Udowodnić swojemu starszemu, że możesz być od niego lepszy? – normalna osoba dostałaby momentalnie po ryju za taki komentarz, jednak nie ten brunet.  
\- Wal się z tym swoimi mądrościami – szturchnął go lekko w ramię a na twarzy znów zagościł ten co zwykle łobuzerski uśmiech. – Dzisiaj umówiłem się z jedną lasencją więc odpada, ale jutro jak najbardziej. Zawsze dobry pretekst żeby obczaić twoją chatę.  
***  
Nauka zajęła im jakiś czas, a Lucyferowi opornie wchodziła do tej ślicznej główki jakakolwiek forma wiedzy, jednak Michael był niezłomny i prowadził te tortury tak długo, jak tylko było trzeba.  
\- Jesteś okropny – stwierdził leżąc na dywanie z książką na głowie. – Patrz lepiej na moją metodę, wiedza po prostu spływa z papieru do głowy.  
\- Pomysłowa. Szkoda, że nie skuteczna – spuentował i rzucił w niego zeszytem.  
\- O nie, zapomniałeś z kim masz do czynienia i kto cię nauczył się bić! – Lucyfer w ułamku sekundy stanął na równe nogi i rzucił Michaela na łóżko, po czym szamotali się tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu to Lucyfer odpuścił, wisząc nad brunetem oparty na łokciach. W jednym momencie sytuacja z naprawdę komicznej i swobodnej, stała się okropnie niezręczna. Michael zastanawiał się czy tylko jemu zrobiło się tak gorąco i błagał, by wypieki na twarzy nie dały niczego do zrozumienia przyjacielowi. Lucyfer na szczęście chyba jednak głęboko nieświadomy absolutnie niczego (może Michael był lepszym aktorem niż mu się nawet mogło wydawać) przypatrywał się chwilę niezręcznie leżącemu pod nim brunetowi i sturlał się z powrotem na dywan, robiąc z wyrwanych kartek samolocik.  
\- Jesteś taki infantylny – burknął pół zarzutem Michael.  
\- A ty ponury, jak jakiś święty przenajświętszy. Wiesz imię archanioła nie obliguje cię od razu do bycia jakimś nadętym dupkiem – Lucyfer puścił w jego kierunku ładnie ułożony samolocik. – No dobra, nie jesteś dupkiem.  
\- Mm… Obliguje, co za piękne słowo – rzucił w jego kierunku poduszką, którą ten zręcznie złapał.  
\- Cudowne, ostatnio wyłapałem je podczas rozmowy z księdzem.  
\- Tym nowym na plebani, księdzem Markiem?  
\- Ta. Facet jest spoko, mówił, żeby zwracać się do niego Crowley czy jakoś tak, uczy też chyba w jakiejś szkole średniej, ale nie naszej.  
\- Jest w porządku, ale szczerze to…  
\- Wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek był w seminarium.  
\- W rzeczy samej.  
***  
\- Nauczysz mnie kiedyś gry na pianinie? – podczas gdy Lucyfer akurat zabrał się za opróżnianie lodówki (rodziców Michaela i tak nigdy nie było na chacie, więc szkoda żeby tyle jedzenia się marnowało), Michael pragnąc jakoś umilić sobie czekanie na niego zaczął grać w salonie.  
\- Może kiedyś – rzucił nieco tajemniczo, choć nawet na chwilę nie oderwał wzorku od czarno-białych klawiszy.  
\- A ta melodia…? – blondyn dosiadł się obok niego na tej samej pufie i przysunął na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. Dobrze, że Michael musiał skupiać się na grze, choć sam oddech przyjaciela, zapach jego perfum w połączeniu z wonią ciała nęciły jego zmysły  
\- “Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door”. Bob Dylan.  
\- Ale wersja Guns n Roses też jest niczego sobie – przyznał wyszczerzając się, po czym próbował lekko kopiować ruchy towarzysza aż w końcu niechcący trącił jego dłoń i wybił go z rytmu. Siedzieli spoglądając w siebie po raz kolejny, z tą różnicą, że dłoń Lucyfera dalej spoczywała na palcach Michaela, który jak zaczarowany, czując ten moment, chwycił ją od wewnętrznej strony, podczas gdy drugą złożył na jego policzku i tak gdzieś po drodze ich usta się spotkały. Dosyć nieśmiało i niezdarnie. Bardzo krótko.  
Lucyfer wpatrywał się w niego chwilę wielkimi oczami. Zastawiał się zapewne co powinien zrobić, czy wyjść, zapomnieć o wszystkim, wszcząć awanturę, trzasnąć drzwiami czy wykorzystać stojący zaraz obok stół do celów nieco innych niż jest on przeznaczony. Możliwości skumulowały się pod kopułą a decyzję jaką podjął wyraziły jego ciepłe dłonie, które przyciągnęły z powrotem do siebie usta bruneta i tym razem już pewniej współpracowały ze sobą. Długo nie czekając blondyn poderwał Michaela do góry i usadowił go na wcześniej wspomnianym stole, po czym zdjął jego koszulkę i chętnie wczuwał się w każdy najmniejszy mięsień znajdujący się jeszcze do nie dawna pod warstwą materiału. Michael cicho pomrukując, przysuwał partnera tylko bliżej zatapiając długie, szczupłe palcem w jego gęstych blond włosach, aż zaczynało im brakować po chwili tchu.  
\- Wiesz, że całujesz lepiej niż większość dziewczyn? – przyznał mu Lucyfer rzucając ten swój zadziorny uśmiech, w którym teraz zagościła również nuta pożądania. Michael z początku nieco speszony szybko jednak podchwycił dobry humor przyjaciela (może „przyjaciel” jest już nieco nie na miejscu) i uśmiechnął się słodko, ukazując piękne, białe zęby. – Skąd masz taką dobrą praktykę?  
\- Do niektórych rzeczy ma się po prostu talent – bardzo pewne siebie wyrażenie „to mój pierwszy pocałunek, idioto”.  
\- Cicho bądź – lekko go szturchnął po czym znów przyciągnął i nie puszczał. Michael już zabierał się za odpinanie jego spodni, kiedy usłyszeli jak ktoś otwiera drzwi frontowe.  
\- To raczej nie najlepsza pora – stwierdził blondyn nieco w popłochu.  
\- Najgorsza z możliwych.  
***  
Michael nie żałował nawet przez chwilę tego co się wtedy wydarzyło. Nawet kiedy następnego dnia Lucyfer udawał jakby nic się nie stało i umówił się na następną randkę z jakąś dziewczyną. Nie żałował nawet kiedy zbliżała się matura, oni spotykali się czasami po koleżeńsku, czasami na coś więcej (choć biorąc sobie przestrogę z dwójki przyłapanych w szkole uczniów starali się swoje „spotkania” odbywać w innym miejscu) a blondyn dalej nie traktował ich jak pary aczkolwiek seks dawał mu sporą satysfakcję. Przestał już odczuwać te wszystkie nieprzyjemności związane z nieodwzajemnionym zauroczeniem, nawet jeżeli był świadom, że musiał dzielić się Lucyferem z innymi kobietami. Może jedynie z początku czuł się rozgoryczony, nieco sfrustrowany, jednak kiedy dane mu było się z nim spotkać, porozmawiać jak zawsze, pożartować, uczyć się i grać dla niego na pianinie, czuł się naprawdę spełniony. Zbyt bał się stracić tak cenną osobę w swoim życiu, żeby być na tyle egoistycznym i zachować ją tylko dla siebie.  
Również rodzinny biznes, który przejął w czasie studiów, dawał mu poczucie zadowolenia. Zarządzał naprawdę wielkim przedsięwzięciem a Lucyfer był dla niego prawą ręką i pomimo upływu lat, łączyły ich zarówno relacje biznesowe, partnerskie, przyjacielskie jak i romantyczne.  
\- Naprawdę zaczynasz pracę w szkole? – Michael nie potrafił się nadziwić kiedy Lucyfer przyszedł oznajmić mu tak niespodziewaną wiadomość.  
\- Głupie, co nie? Ale warto pomyśleć o, jakbyś to ujął… Do kwalifikowaniu się. Ta robota z tobą jest naprawdę dobra, ale miło byłoby mieć gdzieś taką spokojną przystań.  
\- W szkole?  
\- Hej, dla mnie będzie bardzo spokojna, nie obiecuje już tego swoim przyszłym uczniom. W końcu mam wykształcenie, pamiętasz, że matematyka to jedyna dziedzina nauki, którą udało ci się mnie bezbłędnie nauczyć a ojciec Crowley ogarnął mi fuchę w jego szkole średniej.  
\- Ciężko uwierzyć, że po tylu latach dalej tam pracuje – zamyślił się chwilowo kiedy Lucyfer wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. „Cholera, z roku na rok robi się tylko bardziej przystojny”. - Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz.  
\- Zawsze wracam – odparł zadziornie, opierając się nieco pewniej o jego biurko. – Może też byś tam sobie załatwił posadę?  
\- Ja? – parsknął lekko śmiechem, lecz nie drwiąco a żartobliwie. – Niby studia mam, ale tutaj jest wystarczająco roboty. Poza tym, jakiego przedmiotu miałbym uczyć?  
\- Hej, ty mnie nauczyłeś matmy, ja ciebie jak się bić! Poza tym z takim ciałem, to aż grzech żeby nie zaprezentować go spragnionym, nastoletnim dziewojom.  
\- Jesteś niepoprawny. Może za niedługo wpadnę a tym czasem idź i baw się dobrze.  
\- Och, z pewnością – a piekielny błysku myknął w oku jak spadająca gwiazda.  
***  
Jakąś godzinę po tym jak Dean opuścił salę z matematyki, pojawił się w niej Lucyfer, pochłaniając każde brzmienie dochodzące spod palców bruneta. Powoli zbliżając się, tak aby nie zakłócić swoimi ruchami choćby jednej nutki, dosiadł się obok.  
\- Pamiętasz te parę ze szkoły średniej, którą przyłapali w szkolnej toalecie? – spytał nagle blondyn, wypatrując czegoś przez kompletnie zaśnieżone okno.  
\- O tym samym pomyślałem – odparł Michael z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
\- Jaki ten świat mały. Tym razem męczysz Metallice?  
\- ”The Unforgiven”.  
\- Niedługo przyjdzie czas na ”Nothing else matters”. Dosyć dobrze znam już twój repertuar.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Deanem – przyznał po paru minutach ciszy, nasyconej jedynie brzmieniem melodii. – Myślę, że stawił czoła nie lada dylematowi, czuć to było w jego głosie. Poradziłem mu, że jeżeli naprawdę mu na kimś zależy, musi wiedzieć kiedy odpuścić. Pozwolić zadecydować tej osobie, dać jej trochę przestrzeni, żeby jej na zawsze nie stracić. Sadzę, że to słuszne.  
\- Do mnie pijesz?  
\- Może.  
\- Sądziłem, że ci nie zależy, dlatego pozwalasz mi się spotykać z kim popadnie. W końcu jestem tylko biednym dzieciakiem ze slumsów.  
\- To z twojej strony błędne założenie.  
\- Mógłbym cię posądzić o to samo. Sądzisz, że mi nie zależy? – dodał po chwili przerwy. Michael wyraźnie dobiegł końca piosenki ale nie zaczął następnej. Zamiast tego po raz pierwszy spojrzał w kierunku Lucyfera i jak za starych czasów wtopił się głęboko w jego jasne tęczówki. Brunet nie potrafił powstrzymać napływu uczuć, co wyraziło ciche, skrywane westchnięcie a następnie czuły dotyk dłoni na policzku blondyna. W końcu to Lucyfer, trochę w ramach przeprosin, chwycił jego twarz i ujął ją w dłonie a ich usta złączył w długim, czułym pocałunku. „Byliśmy głupcami” – pomyśleli chyba w jednym momencie.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean już od dwóch godzin przesiadywał w pokoju nauczycielskim, kwestionując swoje życiowe wybory „Statystycznie to graniczy z niemożliwym, żeby przy standardowej frekwencji na moich zajęciach wynoszącej 76%, jedynie 12% zdało test. Zasrane statystki kłamią”. Od pamiętnych świąt w szkole „Na szczęście wypuścili nas tuż przed samą Wigilią – w sam raz żeby wpaść w samo epicentrum tego świątecznego gówna”, Sylwestra „Kolejna okazja do profilaktycznego nawalenia się” minął miesiąc, spędzony po raz kolejny w tych zakazanych murach, wśród zbyt dobrze mu teraz poznanej kadry.  
\- Dawaj Winchester, opowiadaj! – Charlie wpadła jak pędząca kometa do pokoju nauczycielskiego, cała obsypana z góry na dół śniegiem. – I to ze wszystkimi szczegółami.  
\- Wpierw się odśnież i możemy pogadać – rudowłosa szybko zrzuciła kurtkę, czapkę i cały zimowy ekwipunek, po czym usiadła tuż naprzeciwko blondyna z wypiekami na twarzy. Winchester już czuł się na straconej pozycji.  
\- Stary, miesiąc mnie nie było a tu nie dość, że ominął mnie jakiś genialny melanż, to jeszcze na dodatek tutaj, w naszej budzie! Jak ja wam zazdroszczę!  
\- Chciałabyś występować na scenie w sali od angielskiego, z jakąś denną piosenką Céline Dion, przed całą radą pedagogiczną, narąbana jak bóbr?  
\- Niechęć Balthazara do ”And my heart will go on” musi być zaraźliwa.  
\- Gubisz wątek.  
\- No betka, a teraz gadaj. Kto, z kim, gdzie i jak? Udało ci się wyrwać Novaka?  
\- Już jakiś czas te… Co?! – Dean poderwał się na równe nogi. W końcu skąd Charlie mogła mieć takie informacje jeżeli nie było jej w ciągu tamtych świat.  
\- Niech to, teraz wiszę Crowley’owi cztery dychy – zagryzła lekko paznokieć po czym ruszyła na poszukiwanie pieniędzy w portfelu. „Nienawidzę tej szkoły, jej popierdolonej bukmacherki, a jak znajdę Cowley’a to mu osobiście łapy z dupy powyrywam i przyszyje na odwrót do czoła”.  
\- A ciebie czemu tak długo nie było? – Dean, tylko coraz bardziej doprowadzany na skraj rozpaczy, pragnął jakoś wybrnąć ze swojej opłakanej sytuacji.  
\- Ach, no wiesz, wykroił mi się taki mini urlop zdrowotny… Idealna okazja do Larpowania na drugim końcu kraju i obskoczenia wszystkich okolicznych konwentów. W końcu udało mi się skolekcjonować wszystkie figurki z Gwiezdnych wojen i… Czekaj, zmieniasz temat! Chce wiedzieć wszystko o tym co się wtedy wydarzyło.  
\- Chyba wolałbym już posłuchać o twoich sukcesach. Przynajmniej zwiedziłaś te cześć globu, w której zima nie panuje niemal okrągłe 9 miesięcy a reszta wsio lato.  
\- Winchester, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mieszkamy w Rosji?  
\- Chuj, a pizga tym złem niemal jak na kole podbiegunowym.  
***  
Widok bruneta, niemal stoicko pochłoniętego jakąś opasłą książką, trzymaną za kontuarem, plus szary, wełniany sweter i nieułożone włosy, napawały Winchestera błogim relaksem. Mógłby na samo to wpatrywanie się poświęcić kilka godzin i nie byłoby mu mało. - Witaj Dean – moment, w którym Novak dostrzegał blondyna, widać jak cały od razu odżywa, napięcie, szczelnie skrywane uczucia, wszystko to czego tak bardzo się wstydził, momentalnie znikało. Przy Deanie czuł się swobodnie jak nigdy.  
\- Cześć Cas – Winchester szybko rozejrzał się wokół, czy aby na pewno znajdują się sami w bibliotece (zwykle tak było, bo który z uczniów przesiadywałby tutaj po lekcjach) i złożył na policzku Castiela ciepły pocałunek. – Zajęty?  
\- Absolutnie nie – Cas niekiedy wyrażał się nazbyt dramatycznie. – Co się tutaj sprowadza?  
\- Hej, trochę więcej wiary w siebie, może przyszedłem tu żeby się spotkać – puścił mu zadziornie oczko i wraz z torbą na ramię zajął najbliżej znajdujący się stół. Również Novak po chwili dołączył do niego, z dwoma kubkami ciemnej, parującej kawy, której wyrazisty zapach aż zawirował wśród zmysłów Deana.  
\- Zdecydowanie na spotkanie wybrałbyś bardziej ustronne miejsce.  
\- Taaaa… Musze ograniczyć chodzenie do kantorka na trzecim, bo kopne w kalendarz przed czterdziestką na raka płuc.  
\- Uważam, że spokojnie dożyjesz sześćdziesiątki, a równie dobrze możesz zginąć w jakimś losowym wypadku, potrącony przez auto, urwana winda, wybuch gazu, porażenie prądem. Statystycznie więcej ludzi ginie w wyniku nieszczęśliwych wypadków niż raka płuc.  
\- Pamiętaj Cas, statystyki kłamią, już się dzisiaj przekonałem – wskazał na niego poważnie palcem jednak zaraz dodał do tego promienny uśmiech. - Ale dzięki, może to głupie, ale mnie pocieszyłeś, chyba jednak nie rzucę palenia.  
\- To dziwne, że mnie zrozumiałeś, większość wyszłaby raczej na niezadowolonych – przechylił głowę na bok w geście niezrozumienia, co tylko bardziej rozbawiło Winchestera.  
\- Czytam ci w myślach.  
\- Naukowo rze… Aaaa – wsparł dłonią podbródek. – Zaczynam chyba rozumieć kiedy żartujesz – Dean niekiedy naprawdę poważnie zastanawiał się czy Casa do 20 roku życia trzymali w jakimś kompletnym odosobnieniu, wychowywały go wilki, czy może leżał w śpiączce albo spadł z nieba? Nieco romantyczna perspektywa, ale który anioł kopcił by jak lokomotywa i sypiał z nim w każdym możliwym zakamarku tej szkoły? Cieszyły go jednak fakt, że po 35 latach życia w końcu rozumie żarty rozmówcy.  
\- Właściwie to z początku też miałeś racje, mam tu pewną sprawę, chociaż jeżeli masz inne pomysły to jestem otwarty na sugestie – przegryzł kusząco wargę co wprawiło Novaka w nieco niewinny rumieniec i spuszczoną głowę. – Chciałem w spokoju przygotować jutrzejsze lekcje a w pokoju nauczycielskim nie da się już dłużej pracować.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Jak nie Charlie, która widocznie nie ma nikogo i chłonie każdą informacje na temat naszego związku – a tak na marginesie to obawiam się, że pisze o nas fanfica…  
\- Fanfica?  
\- No wiesz, fan fiction – Dean niekiedy zapomniał, że nie wszyscy posiadają, tak jak on i Charile, Tumblra i nie posługują się tym jakże zaawansowanym słownictwem. „Niestety biedna trójca z mojej klasy sądzi, że nie rozumiem o czym rozmawiają. A ja niestety rozumiem każde słowo. NIESTETY.” – To takie opowiadania tworzone przez fanów na temat różnych seriali, filmów, lub prawdziwych osób… Ale wracając naprawdę już boję się z nią rozmawiać. Chyba wpadła w głęboką depresję. Cała reszta też jakoś tak podejrzanie mi się przygląda, pogadałbym jednie z Michaelem, ale on rzadko wpada w te rejony.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc niewiele się zmienił od czasów szkoły średniej.  
\- Czekaj, znasz go? – blondyna aż odrzuciło do tyłu przez rozmach tej informacji.  
\- I Lucyfera. Chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły. Gabriel też. I Balthazar.  
\- Ta, cały anielski patrol. Musiało być ciekawie z taką ekipa.  
\- Właściwie to wspominam szkołę średnią jak doświadczenie z jazdą na rowerze.  
\- To raczej przyjemne.  
\- Poza tym że, metaforycznie rzecz jasna, przypominało to bardziej jazdę w płomieniach, po płomieniach, ponieważ przypominało to bardziej piekło.  
\- Wow Cas, chcesz o tym pogadać? – Winchester szczerze zmartwiony tym wyznaniem nie zmuszał Novaka do ciągnięcia tematu, choć sam był ciekawy jak wyglądały szkole lata Casa. „Jeżeli miał swój pierwszy raz w szkolnym kiblu z takim zjebem jak Balthazar, to nie wróżę niczego dobrego.”  
\- Niekoniecznie – odparł nagle przybierając z powrotem nienaruszenie marmurowy wyraz twarzy i skierował większość swojej uwagi na kubek kawy. – Wolałbym posłuchać o twoich zajęciach. Może mogę ci w czymś pomóc?  
\- Muszę ogarnąć coś dla pierwszych klas i to jeszcze odzieżówki – westchnął po czym chwycił się za czoło, lekko masując skroń „Tak dużej zbiorowości spierdolonych życiowo dzieci jeszcze matka ziemia nie wydała na świat w jednym roczniku.” – Jak to jest, że odzieżówka to zawsze grupa takich niedorobionych dziecek?  
\- Zgaduje, że powodem jest brak specjalistycznych umiejętności przy wykonywaniu zawodu krawca – oznajmił poważnie ściągając brwi.  
\- Otóż to! – aż cały podskoczył. – KRAWCA! Nie jakiś projektantów mody, błagam. A ci chemicy to niby lepsi? Zamiast ogarnąć jak się robi jakąś dobrą meta amfetaminę, skołować stary kamper i zacząć gotować…  
\- Dean, nawet ja rozumiem, że sugerujesz tutaj motyw z serialu „Breaking Bad”.  
\- Gdybym miał takie wykształcenie, już dawno rzuciłbym tę robotę w cholerę i zaszył się gdzieś na jakiejś pustyni, ale wracając. Chciałem przerobić z nimi coś nietypowego, może a nóż widelec się zainteresują… Co sądzisz o starożytności, jakieś kreatywne pomysły?  
\- Temat filozofii greckiej jest bardzo interesujący, szczególnie teorie głównych myślicieli tej epoki, na przykład Platona i jego motyw ludzkiej duszy.  
\- Pamiętam, mit o człowiek jako połówce jednej całości, Platon opisał go w „Uczcie”.  
\- Według niego człowiek z początku miał cztery nogi, cztery ręce i dwie twarze, jednak Zeus w obawie przed potęgą tej istoty przedzielił ją na pół, zmuszając ludzi do wiecznego poszukiwania swojej drugiej połówki.  
\- Teoria bratnich dusz to dobry pomysł – Winchester z o niebo lepszym humorem niż jeszcze godzinę temu, w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazał rząd pięknych ząbków co i Castiel odwzajemnił ciepłym uśmiechem. – Może my jesteśmy tymi zaginionymi bratnimi duszami? – spytał po chwili pauzy, w dalszym ciągu wesoły, choć nieco enigmatycznie.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jednie mit?  
\- Myślałem o tym wcześniej. Co jeżeli naszym życiowym celem jest odnalezienie swojej bratniej duszy, osoby, która idealnie cię dopełnia i rozumiesz się z nią nawet bez słów?  
\- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś romantykiem Dean – tym razem to Cas rzucił szarmanckie spojrzenie, które wprawiło Winchestera w zakłopotanie. – Czyli według ciebie tworzyliśmy kiedyś w czasach mitycznych wspólną całość?  
\- Ale żeś niedelikatny.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Nareszcie, w końcu! Tak długo czekałem, że już tylko tygodnie dzieliły mnie od zniesienia jaja – nieokiełzana radość Winchestera promieniowała niemal z odległości kilometrów, kiedy przenosił pudła z klasy do klasy.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że aż tak entuzjastycznie podejdziesz do dni otwartych, Dean – uśmiech zagościł również na twarzy Michaela, kiedy wraz z Lucyferem przenieśli kolejny stół.  
\- Co? Nie… - burknął niemal urażony. – Wiosna, w końcu mogę wypierdzielić na dno szafy te wszystkie spasłe kurtki, durne czapki i co najważniejsze – koniec z odśnieżaniem samochodu.  
\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, zimowy mróz jest przyjemny – stwierdził Novak przyczepiając ozdoby do kurtyny sceny. Deanowi nigdy nie dawało spokoju dlaczego akurat na tyłach sali angielskiego znajduje się scena. „Przez to muszę najwięcej z wszystkich zapierdzielać.”  
\- Wy aby nie musicie się zająć salą gimnastyczną? W końcu to tam odbędzie się większość imprezy „Imprezy… Bardziej to przypomina śpiew syren – wszystko ładnie, pięknie aż cię kurwa nie wciągną pod wodę i nie utopią”  
\- Zajmiemy się tym później z Lucyferem – odpowiedział Michael podczas krótkiej przerwy jaką postanowił sobie zrobić wraz z kompanem.  
\- A ty nie musisz ogarnąć swojej sali?  
\- Tak jakby ktoś w ogóle chciał zajrzeć do sali od matematyki poza lekcjami – parsknął ledwo śmiechem Lucyfer, bardziej jednak skupiając swoją uwagę na brunecie w dżinsach i szarej bluzie obok niego „Nareszcie wuefista, do którego garderoby nie należą jedynie wieśniackie dresy”. W końcu zagaił z nim rozmowę na jakiś Deanowi bliżej nieznany temat i kiedy zapewne sądził, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, ujął zaborczo Michaela w pasie, czym tylko pogłębił jego delikatny uśmiech. Już od czasu świąt częściej pokazywali się razem, a Lucyfer chyba na dobre zerwał z Roweną „Jakby by było co zrywać. Czy oni w ogóle byli parą??” jednak starali się wśród współpracowników zachowywać na dystans „Tak jakby kogoś to tutaj raziło, prędzej napiszą o was fan fica, albo wznowią zakłady bukmacherskie, niż będą się gorszyć”. Dean w końcu najlepiej orientował się w tym temacie, kiedy już od dłuższego czasu przestały go interesować cudze opinie (a szczególnie pracowników szkoły) i zachowywał granice przyzwoitości tylko w godzinach pracy. Otwarcie przyznawał się do swojego związku z Novakiem, który już całkiem niczego sobie trwał prawie dobre pół roku i przynosił mu ogromną satysfakcję. Może i był głupcem, może romantykiem, a może i jednym i drugim, ale naprawdę sądził, że on i Cas są w jakiś sposób połączeni duszami „Ssiesz Winchester, nie poetyzuj, bo skończysz jak Werter z kulą we łbie”. Co bynajmniej nie zmieniało faktu, że średnie rozterki życia codziennego z cyklu „zabić się czy ich” dalej go nachodziły w wolnych chwilach, niezajętych rozpaczą czy aktami desperacji, w których próbował doszukiwać się jakiś irracjonalnych pozytywów pracy tutaj „Nie tylko ckliwy i romantyczny, to jeszcze porąbany i naiwny.”  
W końcu Michael i Lucyfer zakończyli swój udział w dekoracji sali, co Winchester chciał już wykorzystać i bezkarnie po obmacywać Novaka gdy ten zawieszał dekoracje, jednak niemal zaraz po nich w sali zjawili się równocześnie Charlie i Balthazar.  
\- A ty tu czego? – rzucił mało elegancko na wstępie Dean. Biedny, w dalszym ciągu czuł się nieco zagrożony w obecności Balthazara, przez wzgląd na relacje jakie łączyły jego i Casa.  
\- Ach, chyba pomyliłem sale – zakręcił się nieco w kółko, ale szybko znalazł sobie miejsce oparty o jedną z ławek.  
\- Rozumiem pomylić sale, ale żeby jeszcze w dodatku piętra?  
\- Wiem, wiem, moja wielka, francuska pomyłka – nie wydał się zbytnio zmartwiony tym faktem a jedynie znalazł gdzieś w kieszeni czarnej marynarki srebrną piersiówkę.  
\- „Francuska pomyłka”, to dobry pomysł na tytuł mojego opowiadania! – Charlie szybko wykonała w głowie wyimaginowaną notatkę. – A tak długo się zastanawiałam, spadłeś mi z tym prosto z nieba.  
\- Balthazar to raczej wypełzł z tego przeciwnego kierunku – burknął pod nosem Dean. – W takim razie co, przyszedłeś tu tylko żeby nas powkurwiać i zarzucić parę głębszych?  
\- Dean, sugerujesz to w taki sposób, jakbyś nie znał już na tyle dobrze Balthazara i nie był tego pewien – Cas w końcu uporał się z dekoracją na jednej kurtynie i zszedł z krzesła trącając lekko Winchestera dłonią z tyłu pleców, żeby ten nieco się rozluźnił.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to jedyne bezpieczne miejsce – wyjaśnił nieproszony gość. – Wszędzie indziej jest takie zamieszanie, nawet od chemików mnie wywalili a w waszym kantorku zbyt czuć tymi wszystkimi petami żeby przebąblować tam resztę dnia.  
\- Ale masz stary problemy – rzuciła Charlie. – Może i papierochami nie śmierdzisz, ale czuć cię wódą z kilometra.  
\- Lepsze to niż nadruk z księżniczką Leią na całej koszulce, widoczny zapewne nawet z księżyca.  
\- Żałuj, że nie widziałeś jej topless tatuażu na moim ramieniu.  
\- Możecie się tu sami pokłócić a my ogarniemy sobie resztę materiałów z piwnicy, co nie Cas? – Dean szybko rzucił niemą aluzję, co również mogło skutkować paroma chwilami sam na sam z Novakiem w ciemnej, raczej nieodwiedzanej piwnicy, którą brunet od razu, jedynie za pośrednictwem kontaktu wzorkowego, wyłapał i przystał na plan Winchestera.  
\- I proszę cię Balthazar, nie denerwuj Charlie – ostrzegł go z przyjemnym uśmiechem Novak, co momentalnie ostudziło bojowy nastrój Balthazara.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze Cassie. Znowu moja pomyłka.  
***  
Wydawałoby się, że nie istnieje nic gorszego niż nauczanie w tej szkole, jednak na własnej skórze, Dean Winchester, przekonał się, że jest to zaledwie druga najpodlejsza tortura, zaraz po dniach otwartych. Ilość kolejno pojawiających się uczniów nic tylko rosła, przychodziły zaraz to nowe stada ogromnej ilości gimnazjalistów wraz z prowadzącymi ich nauczycielami, a tłum i harmider jaki powstał w tej sytuacji były nie do wytrzymania. Co chwila musiał prowadzić dokładnie ten sam w wykład, którego z dokładnie takim samym brakiem zainteresowania słuchały nowe grupy „Z jednej strony trochę mi ich żal, jeżeli mają zamiar tutaj przyjść a z drugiej, niektórzy aż się proszą o lekcje z Lucyferem”. Na szczęście przyszedł czas na jego chwilę odpoczynku, i chętnie przeszedłby się kierunku biblioteki zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Castiel, (choć raczej nikt nie przewidywał zbyt dużego ruchu w bibliotece), lecz jego plan uległ zmianie z chwilą, gdy dostrzegł bruneta na korytarzu. Tłumy dalej przewalały się jak stado słoni w te i we w te, ale Winchester widocznie dostrzegł, że Cas z kimś rozmawia i nie był to ani uczeń, ani pracownik szkoły. Niepokoiło go, kiedy dostrzegł tak rzadko (a może nawet nigdy do tej pory nie) widoczne wzburzenie i strach na twarzy Novaka, rozmowa przerodziła się najprawdopodobniej w kłótnie, ale w momencie kiedy planował już interweniować, został z powrotem zaciągnięty do sali na kolejną prelekcję. Dzień skończył się późnym popołudniem a słuch o Casie zaginął.  
***  
Trzy dni później Dean naprawdę zaczął się niepokoić. Nie dość, że od dnia otwartego Castiel nie pojawił się w pracy to w dodatku nie odbierał jego telefonów i nie odpowiadał na SMSy. Rozmawiał o tym z dyrektorem, może a nuż podał szkole jakieś istotne informacje, jednak Chuck był równie zdziwiony co on nieobecnością bibliotekarza i zapewne, gdyby to była normalna szkoła, brunet już pewnie straciłby pracę. Winchester chodził jak na szpilach, nawet dalej panujące po szkolnym wydarzeniu zamieszanie nie mąciło jego monotematycznych myśli. Dawno już odwiedziłby Casa w mieszkaniu gdyby nie fakt, że…  
\- Naprawdę nie wiesz gdzie mieszka Cas? – Sam nieco zawiedziony postawą brata wobec tak istotnej informacji, skrzyżował ręce.  
\- No nie, zawsze tłumaczył się, że w dalszym ciągu żyje jak student w jakimś wynajmowanym mieszkaniu w kamienicy ze współlokatorami i nie chciałby mi go pokazywać bo jest obskurne – wyjaśnił zdenerwowany brat, co chwila przygryzając paznokieć. Siedzieli w gabinecie Sama, jednak żaden nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby usiąść i przemyśleć całą sprawę na spokojnie.  
\- Tyle się spotykacie, że już najwyższa pora pomyśleć o czymś więcej…  
\- Teraz mi o tym truj, jak go znajdę to sobie to wyjaśnimy!  
\- Myślisz, że podczas tego dnia otwartego wydarzyło się coś złego? – spytał z obawą w głosie.  
\- Nie myślę, tylko kurna mać wiem. To nie podobne do Casa, żeby tak się zachowywać.  
\- Wiesz, jedną osoba do której możesz się teraz zwrócić o pomoc jest Balthazar.  
\- Co? Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, a przecież masz rację – Dean nie stracił nawet sekundy na pożegnanie się z bratem, czy wysłuchanie jego pedagogicznej mowy i momentalnie udał się do wszystkich mu znanych miejsc gdzie może znaleźć Balthazara, aż trafił na niego w aktualnie pustym kantorku u chemików.  
\- Winchester? I kto teraz pojawia się nieproszony…?  
\- Nie mam czasu, gdzie jest Cas?  
Balthazar przechylił powoli głowę i spojrzał zdezorientowany na Deana. „No jasne Winchester, jeszcze nie czyta ci w myślach, a gdyby mógł zapewne już dano oklepalibyście sobie wzajemnie ryje”. Nieco spokojniej wytłumaczył francuzowi zaistniałą sytuację, nie zbiegając się jeszcze póki co wśród swoich domysłów, jednak w tej kwestii rozmówca zaskakująco szybko go zrozumiał. Co zaintrygowało Deana to zapał, z jakim Balthazar dopytywał się o szczegóły, o wygląd mężczyzny z którym pokłócił się Cas.  
\- O rany – westchnął głęboko i upił łyk z piersiówki. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec niemal zmartwienie, które chwilowo zastępowało zwykle głupawy uśmieszek. – Mamy problem.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Jak sądzisz Winchester, nasza buda bardzo różni się od innych?  
Dean niechętny był do rozwiązywania jakiś zawiłych metafor czy głębokich rozważań, ale widocznie inaczej Balthazar nie zamierzał mu sprzedać potrzebnych informacji, a z rozmowy już wyniknęło, że wie gdzie mieszka Castiel. – Cholernie się różni.  
\- Poetycko, ale tak. Sądzisz, że skąd tu się biorą wszystkie te wyrzutki społeczeństwa, alkoholicy, dziwni, skrzywieni psychicznie ludzie i uczniowie? Ta placówka to jak jeden wielki kontener na odpadki tej części społeczeństwa, tylko tutaj można sobie na tyle pozwolić. Jak to Gabriel ma w zwyczaju się zachwycać „Tu możesz być kimkolwiek zechcesz”.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz?  
\- W innych miejscach nie jest tak kolorowo. Chyba słyszałeś nieco o naszych przygodach ze szkoły średniej? – Dean przytaknął. – Może nie będę się wdawać w szczegóły, ale Cassie zawsze zbytnio brał sobie cudze opinie do serca, toteż nie miał łatwo.  
\- Tu chodzi o szkołę średnią?  
\- Nie tylko. Cas przyszedł tu później niż ja, zaraz po studiach trafił najpierw do jednego gimnazjum. Miał tam potwornie przesrane, taka jakaś banda prawicowych świętoszków zajmowała tam kadry i… Miał z tego powodu niemałe problemy.  
\- Z tego powodu??  
\- Domyśl się geniuszu – Balthazar naprawdę powinien zapisać się na kurs dosłownego przekazywania informacji.  
\- Był prześladowany przez innych nauczycieli w tym gimnazjum? – Dean wypowiedział cicho, prawie szeptem, sądził, że Balthazar może wyśmieje go i poprawi, ale ten jedynie uśmiechnął się blado. – Ten facet, to był wychowawca jakiejś klasy w gimnazjum, to… O kurwa – Winchester w końcu wszystko sobie uświadomił. - O ja pierdolę, co teraz?  
Balthazar wyjął jakiś zmięty kawałek papieru z kieszeni marynarki i zapisał na niej adres długopisem, po czym wręczył go Deanowi i zacisnął palce na jego dłoni, mocniej niż ten nawet mógł sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi to wszystko, dlaczego? – spytał Winchester szczerze zaintrygowany postepowaniem drugiego.  
\- Nie angażuje się.  
\- A jednak.  
Parsknął śmiechem nieco drwiąco, po czym założył ręce i zainteresowanie bardziej skupił na podłodze niż rozmówcy. – To głupie, sam tego nie rozumiem.  
\- To uczucie – Dean również spuścił wzrok, po raz pierwszy od kiedy się tylko poznali, nie czuł wobec blondyna jedyne odrazy i złości a znalazł miedzy nimi nawet nić porozumienia. – To miłość prawda?  
\- Jeżeli nie miłość to co innego? – znów się zaśmiał, jednak z bardziej gorzkawą nutą. – Znajdź go.  
***  
Co szło wraz z wiosną przychodziła brzydka pogoda, czarne, gęste chmury uniosły się w powietrzu i tylko czekały, żeby spuścić sowity deszcz na dół. Deanowi jednak obojętna była meteorologiczna aura. Zjawił się czarną Impalą w ekspresowym tempie pod wskazanym adresem, szybko znalazł się pod właściwym numerem i zapukał gotowy już wejść bez zapowiedzi. Nawet przez chwilę nie przeszły przez jego głowę jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, jedynie w napięciu czekał aż ktoś będzie na tyle łaskawy mu otworzyć. W końcu dopadł go lęk – czy może Cas nie wyjechał, albo stało się coś naprawdę złego, może powinien obdzwonić szpitale albo…  
\- Witam – otworzyła mu całkiem atrakcyjna czerwonowłosa kobieta.  
\- Ja do Novaka – palnął bez zastanowienia, kiedy ta przypatrywała mu się niemal jak jakiemuś niezidentyfikowanemu ciału obcemu na ich prywatnej przestrzeni. Nie czekał dłużej na zgodę współlokatorki i wprosił się rozglądając się po pomieszczeniach. Dopiero w jednym z nich dostrzegł skuloną postać na łóżku, odwróconą w jego stronę placami, w czarnej bluzie z kapturem założonym na głowę.  
– Cas! – krzyknął aż ciało momentalnie całe zadrżało i jak oparzone odskoczyło od łóżka, dalej nie kierując wzroku w stronę gościa. – Kurwa, Cas, Jezu jak się martwiłem, dlaczego nie odbierałeś, dzwoniłem z pierdyliard razy, a dwa razy tyle zostawiłem ci wiadomości… - nieprzerwany słowotok płynął z ust blondyna jednak Castiel dalej stał obrócony do niego plecami. Niecodziennym był widok go w takich obszarpanych dżinsach, czarnej bluzie i trampkach. Z tyłu przypomniał bardziej nastolatka niż dorosłego.  
\- Cas, kurwa, no powiedz coś – Winchester już miał chwycić go za ramię, jednak ten szybko umknął gdzieś w bok i stanął bliżej wyjścia.  
\- Dean wyjdź – odparł boleśnie wyraziście, z taką mocą, że słowa te dalej rozbrzmiewały jak echo w głowie blondyna.  
\- Co ty odpierdzielasz, o co ci…?  
\- Powiedziałem wyjdź!  
\- Skończ z tym pierdoleniem, nie wyjdę stąd dopóki nie wyjaśnisz o co chodzi! – Winchester już niemal krzyczał, choć nie to było jego zamiarem, ale zdawało mu się, że Cas doskonale o tym wiedział. Tak samo on był przekonany, że brunet ukrywa coś, do czego boi mu się przyznać, co zmusiło go żeby nieco bardziej naciskać. – Spójrz na mnie do cholery, ty…! - chwycił go z całej siły za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę, lecz już w następnej chwili tego pożałował. Siniec pod okiem, rozcięty łuk brwiowy, opuchnięte, sine, w pół przymknięte drugie oko, wiele szram na policzkach i brodzie, rozcięta warga. Cholera, samo patrzenie na niego bolało.  
Castiel nie potrafił znieść wzroku Deana, czuł co prawda w nim tyle współczucia i troski jednak za bardzo się wstydził, żeby spojrzeć na niego szczerze. Cały roztrzęsiony wybiegł z mieszkania i ruszył nawet nie wiadomo w którym kierunku, ważne, żeby jak najdalej. Nie trwało to długo, po tym jak znalazł się na zewnątrz, poczuł ogromne, zimne krople, wręcz smugi deszczu, został złapany za dłoń i przyciągnięty.  
\- Cas, proszę – zaczął tym razem nieco łagodniej. Dean i jego cholerne opanowanie może kiedyś w końcu się pogodzą i stworzą razem duet.  
\- Nie, zostaw mnie – głos łamał mu się w przy co drugim słowie, odpychał Deana, próbował uciekać jak tylko mógł, jednak ten zawsze znalazł jakiś sposób żeby go zatrzymać. Złapał go za obie dłonie i trzymał je chwile, kiedy Novak znowu wyrwał się spod uścisku, ale nie by odejść, lecz żeby te same dłonie odepchnęły od siebie lekko blondyna. Cas coraz mniej już się szamotał, a coraz bardziej nie potrafił się opanować, nie mógł już stwierdzić czy to deszcz spływa po jego policzkach w tak okropnych ilościach, czy dołączyły się do niego łzy. Gdzieś w okolicy doszły ich z jednego okna pierwsze brzmienia Metalliki ”Nothing else matters”.  
Winchester nie poddał się. Uczucia, pragnienie tak mocne, aby Cas przy nim został, czuł niemal jakby piasek wysypywał mu się z pomiędzy palców a on nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. W końcu niepewnie chwycił Novaka za podbródek (bardzo delikatnie aby nie zrobić mu krzywdy) i pełen wątpliwości czy to co zamierza w tej sytuacji jest słuszne, chwilę wędrował palcami po jego policzkach, bijąc się z boleśnie załzawionymi, granatowymi tęczówkami. Złączył ich usta nie wiedząc kiedy, a pocałunek jaki nastąpił nie przypominał żadnego do tej pory. Długi, ciepły, ale zupełnie wyzbyty pożądania, przekazujący wszystkie uczucia, myśli i słowa, jakich nie dane im było wypowiedzieć w tym jednym czułym geście.  
Novak oparł się o pierś Deana, chowając w niej głowę, kiedy Winchester momentalnie wyczuł ten moment zbliżenia i objął go całym ciałem, wtulając się. Nawet jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio zacisnął oczy, pragnął już nigdy więcej nie wypuszczać tej jakże mu drogiej osoby. „To boli Dean” – doszedł go jakby przez mgłę drżący głos.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean nie wybaczyłby sobie gdyby nie zatrzymał w tamtym momencie Castiela, lub gdyby pozwolił mu potem zostać samemu. Proponował mu na jakiś czas pobyt w swoim mieszkaniu, jednak sam musiał dzielić te niewielkie parę metrów kwadratowych z młodszym bratem wścibskim-do-granic-możliwości pedagogiem, co też uniemożliwiało im jakiś większy komfort. Pozostając w tym impasie postanowili iść po prostu przed siebie, tak daleko jak nogi poniosą. Impalę zostawili przed kamienicą Novaka i chodzili bezcelowo w kółko po mieście, przemoczeni do suchej nitki, w milczeniu. W końcu wieczorem trafili do niewielkiej, przyjemnie ulokowanej kawiarni, w której raczej nikt nie zwracał uwagi na ich stan (a przypominali bardziej jakiś bezdomnych ćpunów).  
\- Może kawa, jeżeli mamy w planach dalsze włóczenie się – rzucił Dean żartobliwie, choć czuł, że napięcie jeszcze nie wyparowało w pełni z Novaka. Wielokrotnie proponował mu jakieś ciepłe, bezpiecznie miejsce (ostatecznie może motel), ale ten za każdym razem twardo stał przy swoim. –Jakieś dobre cappuccino albo latte?  
\- Wolę zwykłą czarną – odparł cichym, dziwnie nieochrypniętym jak zwykle, głosem.  
\- Wiesz, to że do naszej szkoły nie doszły takie wynalazki jak mleczko do kawy nie znaczy, że musimy żyć w jakimś bezmlecznym celibacie.  
Mimowolnie kąciki ust Casa uniosły się do góry, choć warga zapewne dalej musiała piec w miejscu rozcięcia. Dean niby droczył się z brunetem, ale rozumiał dlaczego ten nie chciał się nigdzie zatrzymywać, nie oczekiwał nawet od niego wyjaśnień, co i Novak doskonale wyczuł i był za to wdzięczny blondynowi.  
Przyjemna para unosiła się znad dwóch dużych filiżanek i ogrzewała ich zmarznięte ręce (na szczęście ubrania zdążyły już jakiś czas temu wyschnąć). – Balthazar bardzo mi pomógł – chciał poinformować Casa, czym widocznie bardzo go zaskoczył. – Może jest dupkiem, ale zależy mu na tobie – Novak chwilę analizował tę informację, aż Dean mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł nad jego głową zaparowane wzory matematyczne na pola koła, deltę, twierdzenia sinusów, cosinusów, wzory skróconego mnożenia, dzięki którym zapewne chciał rozwiązać nurtującą go zagadkę.  
\- Nie sądziłem… - głos w dalszym ciągu w niektórych momentach jeszcze mu drżał, podobnie jak szczupłe palce obejmujące ciepły przedmiot. – Tyle lat się znamy, a ja nigdy nie potrafiłem go zrozumieć. Z resztą, pewnie nikogo nie rozumiem – dodał szczerze zawiedziony, nawet nieco rozgoryczony. Może to był wstęp do tego co mu się przytrafiło? – pomyślał Dean.  
\- Opowiedział mi też nieco o twojej przeszłości – w domyśle, kryła się gdzieś fraza „już wiem o wszystkim” (a może jednak nie o wszystkim?).  
\- Szkoła średnia była okropna – zebrał się po chwili milczenia na odwagę, choć nie potrafił nawet przez chwilę zawiesić spojrzenia na swoim atrakcyjnym rozmówcy, jak to miał często w zwyczaju. – Kiedy nie potrafisz rozmawiać z ludźmi, a twój jedyny przyjaciel ma cię a swojej liście do zaliczenia. I kiedy dowiaduje się o tym cała szkoła. Tak naprawdę sądzę, że nie byłoby mnie tu dzisiaj gdyby wtedy Balthazar nie zmusił mnie do… - jakoś nie potrafiło mu to przejść przez gardło, głos po prostu urwał się w jednym momencie. - W tamtej toalecie – przyznał po chwili zadumy, zwieszając wzrok gdzieś za oknem.  
Dean niemo przytaknął i choć Novak nawet jednym słowem nie wyznał jak chujowo się wtedy czuł, wiedział, że samo takie zwierzenie było dla niego przełomowym krokiem. Sam Winchester w końcu też poznał te gorzkie nie-uroki życia, jednak ograniczały się one jedynie do nieco zaniedbującego ich ojca i wczesnego dorastania.  
\- Po studiach dostałem pierwszą posadę w gimnazjum, ale zapewne to już wiesz – nie podniósł nawet głowy, żeby dostać odpowiedź od blondyna, jednak czuł, że była ona zapewne twierdząca. - Spotykałem się wówczas z różnymi ludźmi, niekiedy z Balthazarem, chociaż pracował gdzie indziej. I jednego dnia poszliśmy do klubu dla… Wiadomo. Nie wiem co mnie wtedy podkusiło żeby tyle wypić, ale któryś członek mojej ówczesnej kadry pracował na dwa etaty w szkole i policji. I jakby sama Los, śmiejąc mi się wtedy prosto twarz, szydząc, sprawiła, że to akurat on zgarnął mnie pijanego z tego klubu i wsadził do izby wytrzeźwień. Nawiasem mówiąc od tamtego czasu bardzo źle znoszę alkoholowe libacje, mieszanie jednak wszystkiego co popadnie nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem – ani wtedy, ani w szkole średniej jak poszliśmy do klubu z Balthazarem. Dalej było już tylko gorzej, stopniowo od głupich komentarzy skończyliśmy na mniej więcej tym… I tak wylądowałem tutaj. W tej szkole.  
\- Ale dlaczego teraz, po tylu latach, ten chuj (w Winchesterze aż wrzało, kiedy pomyślał o osobie która tak podle mogła skrzywdzić Castiela) tak zareagował kiedy cię zobaczył?  
\- Twierdzi, że taki „zwyrodnialec” jak ja nie powinien pracować z młodzieżą. Jeszcze jak uczyłem w tamtym gimnazjum to tak mówił, a teraz, kiedy zobaczył mnie tutaj, chyba naprawdę chciał mi wybić z głowy pomysł pracy w szkole.  
\- Jak tylko dasz mi jego namiary, to tak mu obije ryj, że jeszcze ze łzami w oczach będzie cię przepraszał. Wezmę cała naszą kadrę i podpalimy mu samochód, dom i Bóg jeden nie chce wiedzieć co jeszcze – płomienny zapał Winchestera aż emanował z jego zielonych tęczówek, kiedy zaciskał pięści w gniewnym geście.  
\- Nie wiem gdzie mieszka i nie chce wiedzieć, ale dziękuję za dobre intencje – po raz pierwszy w trakcie ich rozmowy Castiel odważył się aby podnieść nieśmiało wzrok i zatopić go głęboko w piękną, bijącą z naprzeciwka, kojącą zieleń.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
\- Myślę, że to wszystko.  
\- Powiedziałeś „nie rozumiesz” innych, ale wiesz, że to cholerna bzdura? Tak dla twojej wiadomości – po raz kolejny zaskoczył tego wieczoru bruneta, a to jeszcze nie był koniec. – A ja się nie liczę? – odsłonił zęby w czarującym, ciepłym uśmiechu i chwycił lekko dłoń Casa.  
\- Nie jesteś „inny”, jesteś Dean – choć zrozumiał przekaz tych jakże głębokich słów, wciąż brzmiało to bardzo autystycznie, aż miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. „Boże, jaki on nieporadnie słodki.”  
\- Cas, jest coś ważnego, o co chciałbym cię jeszcze zapytać – wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, żeby nieco uspokoić bicie serca i przytrzymał dłoń Novaka, znajdującą się dalej w uścisku, nawet mocniej. – Castiel, czy ty… - spojrzał naprawdę głęboko w jego oczy, które już nie były tak boleśnie ciemne, a rozjaśniły się przyjemnym błękitem. – O kurwa, to brzmi jakbym chciał ci się oświadczyć, Jezu! – obaj się roześmiali. – Chciałem spytać, czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko… Gdybyśmy razem zamieszkali?  
„Serio mam dosyć tych schadzek w kantorku na trzecim, tam jest cholernie niewygodnie.”  
***  
Temat kupna domu (czy też raczej mieszkania, bo nie oszukujmy się – którego nauczyciela z tej głodowej pensji stać by było na dom) poruszany był wyjątkowo często, i co najdziwniejsze nie tylko przez nasze dwa gołąbeczki.  
\- Kupcie coś porządnego, zrobimy w szkole zrzutę na fundacje polsat „spełniamy destielowe marzenia” – Sam, nie dość że non stop namawiał brata do szybkiego kupna i przeprowadzki, to jeszcze miał przy tym czelność naśmiewać się z niego.  
\- Jak ci pociągnę z misia Samantha to sam będziesz potrzebować fundacji na naprawę ryja – odparł gniewnie Dean, choć taka zrzuta by im się przydała. „I do końca swoich dni w tej szkole musiałbym słuchać jak wspaniałomyślnie zostałem wybawiony od wiecznego zatracenia przez tych życiowych zjebów – o nie, ja kurwa podziękuję.”  
\- Ten Destiel ci się udał, Sam – przyznał mu Gabriel, przybijając młodszemu Winchesterowi żółwika.  
\- Usłyszałem to od jednych dziewczyn z klasy Deana.  
\- A nie myśleliście o czymś bardziej kreatywnym, jak budowie własnego domu?  
\- I za 150 lat by się tam wprowadzili, nie dziękuję.  
\- Najlepiej przecież postawić na swoim, a nie sugerować się cudzym!  
\- Jak myślisz Dean, oni chcą nam jeszcze pomóc? – Castiel już po chwili zgubił wątek rozmowy i pozostawił dwóch członków sporu samym sobie.  
\- Nie jestem pewien – odparł zmieszany blondyn. – Sam chce się mnie pozbyć, żeby zaliczać panienki w domu, a Gabrielowi nudzi się w życiu i chce nam zbudować chałupę.  
\- A co jeśli kupimy stare mieszkanie i sami je wyremontujemy?  
\- Też o tym myślałem, ale potrzebowalibyśmy dużo czasu i wkładu własnego – Winchester chwilę przemyśliwał wiele różnych opcji, jednak pomysł Casa wcale nie był głupi, a lepszego nie znał.  
\- Mogę ci się do czegoś przyznać Dean? – Novak niepewnie spojrzał w kierunku starszego Winchestera, który z chęcią oczekiwał wyjaśnienia. – Zawsze chciałem sam wyremontować własne mieszkanie, w takim nieco surowym stylu, w jakieś starej kamienicy, tylko nie mam kompletnie pojęcia o budownictwie.  
\- Cas, ale z ciebie hipster – przyznał rozbawiony, choć i jemu ten pomysł podobał się coraz bardziej. W końcu miałby zrobić swój własny kąt, ręcznie, tylko według ich uznania. – Na szczęście ja się nieco znam na majsterkowaniu.  
Kiedy Sam i Gabriel w dalszym ciągu spierali się o przyszłe miejsce zamieszkania pozostałej dwójki, która zupełnie odcięła się od ich kłótni i podążała własną ścieżką, do pokoju nauczycielskiego zawitał również Balthazar. Od czasu tego niespodziewanego zniknięcia Casa, nie mieli okazji jeszcze do rozmowy.  
\- Jezu Cassie, ale paskudnie wyglądasz – niestety okropne sińce schodziły wyjątkowo powoli, choć z dnia na dzień Dean przyuważył, że wyglądało to coraz lepiej. „A może Balthazar jednak ma wywalone na Casa, w końcu przez ostatnie dni w ogóle nie interesował się jego sytuacją… Sam cholera już nie wiem, kurwa jedna, wielka chodząca enigma.”  
\- Dziękuję Balthazar – odparł Cas wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Zdziwienie francuza, jaki i z resztą Winchestera, było nie do opisania.  
\- Na ogół na obelgi otrzymuje się w zwrocie inne obelgi.  
\- Chodzi o to co dla mnie zrobiłeś, choć nie rozumiem tego. Naprawdę.  
\- I chcesz mi podziękować przez uścisk dłoni? – brew Balthazara podniosła się w ramach zdziwienia ku górze, w dalszym stanie totalnego zmieszania. Novak pewnie przytaknął. – Rozumiem jeszcze jakiś uścisk, ale tak to dziękuje się góra przyjacielowi.  
\- Wiem, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chyba – sam Cas nawet był zmieszany tym stwierdzeniem. Przez te wszystkie lata chyba musieli gdzieś po drodze zostać przyjaciółmi, w końcu ile lat można żyć z jedną osoba i nawet jej nie lubić.  
\- Friendzone~ - wymsknęło się niechcący Deanowi, przez co w następstwie otrzymał gniewne spojrzenie Balthazara. „Biedny, może jeszcze zrobią sobie z Casem bransoletki przyjaźni.”  
\- Wiesz, że cię… - nie potrafił wymówić tego nad wyraz ciężko wymawialnego słowa na „k”, nie tylko przez swoje dumne, aroganckie żyję-bez-angażowania-się ego, ale i również wpatrujące się w niego wszystkie pary oczu obecne w pokoju nauczycielskim (nagle i Sam z Gabrielem przestali się sprzeczać jak stare małżeństwo).  
\- Wiem.  
\- Stary… Han Solo byłby dumny.  
***  
Za zadanie postawili sobie wykończenie nowego mieszkania tuż przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego. Mieli już praktycznie wszystko obmyślone, kupioną rozlatującą się ruderę, dokładnie jak Cas planował w starej, klimatycznej kamienicy (bo tylko na taką byłoby ich stać) i spędzali tam praktycznie większość swojego czasu wolnego. Kiedy zaczęły się wakacje w ogóle mogliby już się tam przeprowadzić, pracowali od świtu do zmierzchu. Chociaż bardzo starali uporać się z tym samodzielnie, i właściwe udawało im się to dosyć sprawnie, to czasami chętnie wpadała, w różnych konfiguracjach, ekipa ze szkoły i pomagali im jak tylko potrafili, najczęściej Sam i Gabriel.  
\- I jak tam wasz „Dom nie do poznania”? – tyle, że Gabriel, bardziej niż pomagał to gadał jak najęty.  
\- Proszę cię – parsknął starszy Winchester. – Popłaczą się jak zobaczą nasze cudeńko.  
\- Tak Dean, widzę ja twój testosteron przejmuje górę i reprezentujesz tego silnego samca przewodnika – rzucił uszczypliwie Sam otynkowując ścianę.  
\- Cicho, zwalniam ci chatę, lepiej bądź mi wdzięczny.  
\- Jasne, jasne, ale pamiętaj. „I ty możesz zostać bohaterem w swoim domu” – dodał roześmiany od ucha do ucha.  
\- O jasna kurwa mam was już na dzisiaj dosyć. Wypierdzielajcie już lepiej do siebie – Dean zgrabnie rozgonił towarzystwo, nawet mimo gorących sprzeciwów i pozostali sami w pokoju przewidzianym na salon, gotowi do malowania.  
\- A co z twoimi współlokatorami? – spytał nagle blondyn po dobrych paru chwilach niczym nie zamąconej ciszy. Jednak perspektywa malowania tak dużej powierzchni w milczeniu nie wydawała mu się zachęcająca, choć od kiedy dwa denerwujące głosy w końcu zniknęły z ich przestrzeni osobistej, poczuł się o niebo lepiej.  
\- Co z nimi? – Cas do tej pory bardzo skupiony na pracy nie zrozumiał zbytnio pytania.  
\- Będziesz z nimi utrzymywać jakiś kontakt, ta czerwono-włosa wydawała się całkiem sympatyczna.  
\- To prawda Anna jest naprawdę miła, ale z Urielem nie chcę żeby cokolwiek mnie jeszcze łączyło.  
\- Uriel? „Czy wszyscy z otoczenia Casa mają imiona aniołów czy to ja już potrzebuję pomocy terapeuty? Podobno doktor Lecter oferuje takie usługi, ale kto by mu tam ufał…”  
\- Uprzedzam twoje pytanie, to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. Z resztą nikt nie wie tak naprawdę jak się nazywa, nie ma przyjaciół.  
\- Cas, brutalnie – zaśmiał się, niechcący (lub chcący?) ochlapując Novaka farbą. – Wybacz, nie chciałem – od razu pośpieszył się z przeprosinami, kiedy zobaczył niezadowolony wyraz twarzy bruneta, jednak widocznie niepotrzebnie, gdyż chwilę później sam został sowicie spoliczkowany drobnym pędzlem.  
\- To rewanż.  
\- Osz ty, zaraz przyłożę ci całym wałkiem! – Winchester już faktycznie podniósł do góry dosyć sporych rozmiarów wałek kiedy niespodziewanie nadeszła go kolejna fala farby, tym razem niemal prosto w twarz, a Castiel już nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.  
Dean, odzyskując w miarę widoczność, bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się w kierunku bruneta, tym samym przewracając ich obu na wyłożoną gazetami podłogę, po czym turlali się tak w jedną i drugą stronę, aż to blondynowi udało się zostać na górze, w bardzo dominującej pozie.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że z ciebie taki zaczepiaka – gotowy już do ataku, niespodziewanie został powstrzymany przez wpijające się w jego wargi, usta Novaka. – Naprawdę, co się z tobą stało? – Dean szczerze zaskoczony po chwili długiego, soczystego pocałunku, przyjrzał się dokładniej brunetowi, w którego oczach malowała się niemal dziecięca radość.  
\- Bardzo lubię przebywać w twoim towarzystwie – stwierdził w jeszcze pozostałym, lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- Miło mi, czuję się doceniony – rzucił zadziornie. – A może by tak coś więcej?  
\- Jak na przykład? – Castiel doskonale wiedział o co chodziło Deanowi, jednak nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać sprawy.  
\- Hm, mam to powiedzieć, czy może pokazać? – zarysował palcem linie wzdłuż torsu bruneta, po cienkim materiale szarej koszulki.  
\- Czasami mówiąc mniej możesz przekazać o wiele więcej – zagaił nieco zagadkowo.  
\- Nie ma problemu – Dean przysunął się nawet bliżej, przyciągając nieco biodra Novaka w kierunku swoich, po czym z powrotem zatopił ich usta w serii coraz bardziej namiętnych pocałunków. Palce już dłużej nienasycone zawędrowały pod koszulkę a usta zajęły się tworzeniem ciemnych malinek na najwrażliwszych częściach szyi bruneta.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby seks na podłodze był dobrym pomysłem – stwierdził po chwili choć nawet w najdrobniejszym geście nie wyraził swojego sprzeciwu.  
\- W swoim własnym mieszkanku będziemy się parzyć jak króliki.  
\- Jakbyśmy nie robili tego do tej pory.  
\- W takim razie poprawka - będziemy się parzyć wygodnie.  
***  
Po zakończeniu wszystkich prac i przeprowadzce, która odbyła się końcem wakacji, nadszedł zdawałoby się czas na wspólne świętowanie, które w mniemaniu Deana i Casa miało odbywać się jedynie w ich kameralnym gronie, na robieniu rzeczy z dobrze im przepracowanego cyklu +18, jednak ich plany pokrzyżował niespodziewany dzwonek do drzwi.  
„Może to Sam” Dean miał wielką nadzieję, lecz z chwilą przekręcenia klamki do ich wspólnych metrów kwadratowych błogiego spokoju, zawitała niemal cała rada pedagogiczna. Od wejścia przywitał ich Sam z Gabrielem, wspólnie trzymający jakieś pakunki, którzy zaraz utorowali przejście dalej wpraszającym się do ich mieszkania Lucyferowi i Michaelowi, Rowenie z Charlie, Bobby’emu i Crowley’owi oraz na końcu Balthazarowi.  
\- Już chciałbym ich stąd wszystkich wypierdolić – westchnął Winchester, kiedy dostrzegł w drodze te wszystkie flaszki alkoholu. Dobrze, że póki co sami zajmują tę kamienice, bo sąsiedzi mogliby już ich zbanować po pierwszym tygodniu od przeprowadzki. „Z tą ekipą to i tak byłby całkiem niezły rekord.”  
Tak jak zakładał Dean nieoczekiwana (i kompletnie niechciana) parapetówka wyprawiona im przez kadrę nauczycielską, skończyła się podobnie jak święta w szkole, choć z bardziej trzeźwym akcentem. Większość zajęła się standardowo hazardem, tym razem przynieśli ze sobą jakiś mini zestaw do pokera, a jedynie nieliczni zajęci byli rozmową gdzieś w swoim gronie.  
\- Jak ci mijają wakacje, Charlie? – zagadnął Winchester informatyczkę popijającą jakiś kokosowy trunek na uboczu.  
\- W miarę bez depresyjnie, dzięki za troskę – szturchnęła go w ramię, w ramach podziękowań.  
\- Pisanie fanficów pomaga?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, chociaż zakończenia są trudne – westchnęła ciężko. – Jeszcze nigdy nie doprowadziłam żadnego opowiadania tak daleko, a teraz po prostu nie wiem jak się z nim rozstać.  
\- Walnij coś dramatycznego w stylu „jeden wyląduje w śpiączce”.  
\- Dzięki szatanie, ale spasuje.  
\- No dobra, to może jakiś plot twist z cyklu „on tak naprawdę nie prowadzi normalnego życia, a jest tajniakiem rozpracowującym kartel narkotykowy w Nowym Meksyku”.  
\- Stary, przystopuj z serialami, naprawdę byłbyś okropnym pisarzem.  
\- To może coś bardziej romantycznego, jak wyznanie miłości? – zaproponował nie wiedząc kiedy stojący obok Balthazar w towarzystwie Castiela.  
\- Nawet nie wiecie o czym piszę! – krzyknęła choć bardziej rozbawiona, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli rzucać swoimi niekonwencjonalnymi pomysłami. No może Dean, bo akurat propozycja Balthazara wydawała się aż nad sztampowa.  
\- To nie było to opowiadanie, którego tytuł podrzucił ci Balthazar? – Dean próbował jakoś przypomnieć sobie jego nazwę, cofając się wspomnieniami parę miesięcy wstecz.  
\- Ale dlaczego pasowałaby „Francuska pomyłka”, nie bardzo rozumiem – jak widać Cas jeszcze pamiętał, choć nawet nie uczestniczył czynnie w tamtej rozmowie.  
\- To nawiązanie do przeszłości jednego z bohaterów. Jeżeli wiele lat temu jeden z nich nie popełniłby tej, jak mogło mu się zdawać przez całe życie, fatalnej pomyłki, dwójka głównych bohaterów nigdy by się nie poznała i nie stworzyliby wspólnie całej historii – wyjaśniła Charlie z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Albo tytuł kompletnie nie ma sensu i dałam go z braku pomysłu.  
\- Wiesz, że tak też się mówi, kiedy normalny facet ma jakieś homoseksualne doświadczenie, którego później żałuje – oświadczył beznamiętnie Balthazar, jakby to była tylko zwykła ciekawostka.  
\- Hm – zadumała się na chwile ruda. – Teraz to ma nawet więcej sensu niż przypuszczałam.  
\- Może wyznanie miłości byłoby najlepszym pomysłem – stwierdził po chwili namysłu Cas, spoglądając konkretnie w stronę Deana, co bynajmniej nie uszło jego uwadze. – Gdyby autor mógł napisać na sam koniec „Może i coś takiego jak bratnie dusze jednak istnieje, choć starożytni Grecy wierzyli bardziej w mit człowieka jako połówki całości, to na ten temat krąży jeszcze wiele teorii. Niektórzy zakładają, że wyjątkowi ludzie w każdym pokoleniu są ze sobą połączeni w jakiś głębszy sposób i za każdym razem kiedy odradzają się na nowo, muszą z powrotem odnaleźć się w tym nowym świecie. Istnieje również przekonanie, że to sam Bóg połączył dwie dusze w Niebie po czym zesłał jej obie na ziemię, aby mogły żyć według własnej drogi, a jednak odnalazły się zanim powróciły po doświadczeniach z życia na ziemi do Raju. Ale może oni wszyscy się mylą, a tylko nieliczni dzielą po prostu jedną duszę, która rozumie się bez słów, tylko jednym spojrzeniem. To właśnie była ich historia.” Po czym bohater na końcu powiedziałby „Kocham cię”.  
\- „Ja ciebie też” odparłby drugi – Dean nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Castiela, świat w jednym momencie się dla nich zatrzymał. „Czasami mówiąc mniej, można przekazać o wiele więcej – cholera Cas, powinieneś zostać pisarzem”.  
KONIEC


End file.
